Los mejores amigos
by zuzu30
Summary: Ellos eran los mejores amigos, todos lo sabían pero porque le había hecho "esa pregunta"    - Y bien- comentó Hermione animada-, ¿por qué no tenemos sexo?    Harry parpadeó, luego miró en derredor  y olvidó como respirar.
1. Chapter 1

_Estoy aquí de vuelta y no lo puedo evitar, buscando que leer me encontré con esta perfecta historia que se llama "Los mejores amigos" de Jo Leigh ¿y que creen?, ¡me pareció perfecta para nuestro mundo HHer!, el nombre lo dice ¿verdad? y no pude resistirme a hacerle una adaptación._

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, háganme llegar sus comentarios de esta y las otras que también estoy publicando

ADVERTENCIA. Más adelante vendrán escenas Hot, no digan que no se los advertí. Ja , ja

Dedicado a X_TABAY74 que siempre me alegra el día.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Harry Potter observaba mientras su mejor amiga bebía un sorbo de vino blanco y depositaba la copa sobre la mesa.

- Y bien- comentó Hermione animada-, ¿por qué no tenemos sexo?

Harry parpadeó, luego miró en derredor del restaurante algo pomposo de Manhatan.

- Probablemente porque nos encontramos en la zona casta. Pero seguro que podemos cambiar de mesa.

- No me refiero a este momento, por el amor del cielo- la castaña suspiró- Hablo en general.

Harry volvió a suspirar. Hermione siempre tenía la tendencia de sorprenderlo, pero eso era inesperado, incluso para ella.

- Supongo que porque ninguno de los dos tiene una pareja de peso. ¿O me he perdido algo?

- Tampoco me refería a eso.

- Muy bien

- Me refiero a porqué tú y yo no tenemos sexo- meneó la cabeza como si hablara con un niño obtuso.

La frase colgó en el aire como la burbuja de diálogo de una viñeta. Durante un momento él olvidó cómo respirar. Alguien tiró un vaso y el pelinegro se sobresaltó, volviéndose de forma automática para comprobar los daños. Al mirar otra vez a su amiga vio que ella no sonreía. Tenía el rostro serio. No se trataba de una broma.

- Primero- trató de razonar con lógica cuando todo gritaba que saliera corriendo-. Debo saber si se trata de una cuestión retórica. Porque de lo contrario la respuesta es distinta.

- No- lo observó con el ceño fruncido- No es retórica- él aguardó un segundo-. Sí- suspiró Hermione-. Podría ser.

Aún no había terminado. Harry lo supo por el modo en que se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Después de quince años había aprendido a reconocer las señales.

- No estoy segura- reconoció ella-. Tal vez.

- Muy bien. Ahora que eso ha quedado claro, no tengo ni idea de por qué no tenemos sexo. ¿Quieres explicarme este pequeño viaje a la zona de los Cuentos Asombrosos?

Hermione tomó su cuchara, luego volvió a dejarla y decidió beber otro sorbo de vino. Considerando que había dejado su postre favorito, Harry supo que estaba ansiosa. Pensó en pedir un coñac, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor tener la cabeza despejada. Hasta donde llegaba la amistad, Hermione figuraba entre los dos primeros lugares. No, en el primero. Pero a veces...

Bebió café y esperó. La explicación llegaría a su debido momento. Como siempre. El truco radicaba en no sentir pánico.

- He estado pensando.

- Es obvio.

- No empieces.

- Ni se me ocurriría.

- De acuerdo. He estado pensando. Tengo veintiseis años, la profesión que deseo, la casa que quiero. Me encantan mis gatos. Me gusta mi intimidad. Siempre he sido un desastre en el amor, pero, según recuerdo, era bastante buena en el sexo.

- No estamos en un programa de televisión, ¿verdad?

- Tú tampoco eres un niño- continuó, como si él no hubiera hablado.

- Te recuerdo que sólo soy algunos meses menor que tú. Aún me falta para jubilarme.

- Y eres feliz con la vida que llevas, ¿no?

- ¿Debo contestarte ahora?- ella asintió-. Sí. Ahora soy feliz con mi vida.

- ¿Lo ves? De modo que te gusta dónde estás, y a mí me gusta dónde estoy, pero ninguno de los dos se acuesta con nadie. Al menos, yo no. ¿Y tú?

De haber estado bebiendo, se habría atragantado y escupido sobre la mesa.

- Lo siento, pero debes ser una de esas alienígenas de las que siempre estoy leyendo, que se apodera de los cuerpos de agentes de bolsa inocentes cuando duermen. ¿Cuándo regresará Hermione?

- Contéstame.

Meneó la cabeza. No tenía sentido luchar, nunca servía con Hermione Granger.

- No, cariño. No me acuesto con nadie, como tan delicadamente lo has expuesto.

- Y bien, ¿por qué no tenemos sexo?- ni siquiera sonrió-. El uno con el otro, quiero decir.

- Hmmm, no sabía que fuera una opción- sintió la necesidad de limpiarse la frente, pero resistió.

- No te sientes atraído por mí, ¿es eso?

- No es lo que yo he dicho.

- Bueno, ¿lo estás?

- Cielos, Hermione. Muestra algo de piedad.

- Si no podemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro después de todos estos años, entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene?

- La sinceridad es una cosa. Esto es algo salido de Kafka.

- Contéstame.

Estudió sus ojos castaños, los labios sensuales y el modo en que se echaba el pelo detrás de las orejas, y se dio cuenta de que a lo largo de los años había memorizado su rostro. En algunas cosas le resultaba más familiar que el suyo propio.

- Si, me siento atraído por ti. ¿Estás contenta?- Harry intentó conjeturar qué podía haber provocado esa conversación. Quizás la cita que ella había tenido el viernes. Según Hermione, no había sucedido gran cosa. Había pensado que el chico era agradable, pero sin oír campanas ni silbatos.

Quizás el grupo la había sometido a tortura. Luna, quien no podía evitar dar consejos, en particular porque lo único que parecía hacer era leer libros de autoayuda. O Neville, el marido de Luna, quien no ofrecía muchos consejos, aunque sentía la necesidad de arreglarle a Hermione citas a ciegas. Podría haber sido Pansy, aunque no parecía factible. Desde su divorcio había jurado que se olvidaría de los hombres. Por último, aunque no menos importante, podría haber sido Cormac, el único del grupo que era más romántico que Hermione.

Por otro lado, la locura de la idea era típica de la ojimiel.

- ¿Lo dices por cortesía?- inquirió ella.

- ¿Decir qué?

Hermione le apuntó con la cuchara

- Acabas de decir que estabas atraído por mí. Te he preguntado si era por cortesía.

- ¿Cortesía?- rió con ganas-. ¿Contigo? No reconocerías la cortesía aunque te mordiera el trasero.

- De acuerdo. Eso está bien. Yo también me siento atraída por ti.

Vaya. No había esperado eso. Sintió una oleada de placer en el pecho. ¿Se sentía atraída por él? ¿Y porqué habría de importarle? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

- ¿Podemos aminorar un poco? Intento encontrar el equilibrio en el torbellino de tu vida.

Ella asintió, luego comió un poco de postre, como si la conversación no fuera la más extraña en la historia de su relación.

- Claro. Solo digo... en realidad no tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad? Que los dos vivamos como monjas. No hay nada que prohíba que una persona tenga sexo con un amigo, ¿no? Ya sabes. Sin ataduras. Seguiríamos siendo amigos, como siempre.

- Con la diferencia de que compartiríamos secretos íntimos.

- Sí.

- Y partes corporales

- Bueno, no las intercambiaríamos. Pero quizás pudieran mezclarse.

- Hmm- lo tenía confundido de verdad. Conocía a Hermione desde el primer año en Hogwarths . Había estado a su lado durante tres relaciones terribles , en especial la primera con Ron. Era el tipo al que recurría cuando las cosas se estropeaban. También ella había estado a su lado.

No había nadie en el mundo que le importara más que Hermione y el resto del grupo, que desde el primer día de la universidad viajaban juntos por la vida( aunque suene increíble después de la ruptura de ambos con los Wesley, después de tres años de relación ambos decidieron abandonarlo todo e irse al mundo muggle en donde se encontraron con sus antiguos compañeros del colegio de magia). Luna, Neville, Pansy y Cormac. Los seis eran uña y carne. Se habían contado los detalles más íntimos. Sus amigos eran la alegría de su vida. Pero Hermione era especial. Era la roca a la que se agarraba. ¿Y en ese momento quería cambiar todo eso? Carecía de sentido.

- No pareces entusiasmado- ella frunció el ceño.

- Quizás se deba a que he perdido el poder del pensamiento coherente.

- ¿Porqué?

- Oh, por nada- manifestó, mientras la sangre rica en oxígeno abandonaba su cerebro y emigraba al sur-. ¿Es por los hijos? ¿Tu reloj biológico se acerca a la medianoche o algo parecido?

- No- repuso tras observarlo un momento-. Al menos no lo creo. No he tenido ningún sueño con bebés. Creo que se trata solo de sexo.

- Bien, entonces. De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué te parece?

Bebió un sorbo de café. Hablaba en serio, hasta ahí no había dudas. Además, estaba loca. Pero quería una respuesta, y a él no se le ocurría ninguna.

La idea de acostarse con ella ya se le había ocurrido con anterioridad, desde luego ya no era el adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas de ese entonces. No era ciego. Se trataba de una mujer hermosa. Pero, ¿sexo con ella?¿Desnudos?

- ¿Y bien?

- No lo sé- dijo al final- En realidad no lo he considerado- mintió

- ¿De verdad?¿Nunca has pensado en ello? ¿Ni siquiera una vez?

- Claro que he pensado en ello. Pero somos amigos- tuvo que admitir

- Exacto.

- Amigos, como colegas. Camaradas. Compadres.

- Yo he pensado en ello.

- ¿Oh?- se irguió un poco más.

Hermione asintió. Un mechón de su pelo castaño cobrizo se soltó de la cinta que lo recogía y le rozó la sien. Estuvo a punto de alargar la mano para retirárselo, pero de pronto ese movimiento al que minutos atrás no le habría prestado atención, le pareció lleno de matices sexuales. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Soslayarlo? ¿Mencionarlo como al descuido? ¿Meterse debajo de la mesa y ocultar la cabeza?

- Me gustas más que cualquier otra persona en el planeta- dijo ella-. Te conozco. Conozco tus hábitos y tus caprichos. Me siento cómoda a tu lado en cualquier parte. Creo que es perfectamente lógico.

- Quizás nos sintamos cómodos porque no tenemos sexo. Tal vez el sexo lo estropee todo.

- Si, lo he pensado. Existe la posibilidad, pero no lo creo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque entraríamos con los ojos bien abiertos. No tendremos que cambiar lo que sentimos por el otro. Yo te quiero, y sé que tú me quieres. Ninguno de los dos desea jugar con eso. No quiero casarme y tu tampoco. De modo que no habría nada oculto. Mira a Luna y Nev. Primero fueron muy amigos.

- Se casaron tres semanas después de besarse.

- Vale, no ha sido un buen ejemplo ya que ambos no queremos matrimonio.

- No lo sé, Hermione- meneó la cabeza- Esto tiene pinta de desastre.

- Dijiste lo mismo cuando compramos los abonos para los partidos de los Yankees.

- De acuerdo, eso funcionó. Aquí hay más riesgos.

- No veo por qué. O nos gusta, y seguimos haciéndolo, lo cual ayudaría a que los dos dejáramos de estar tan irritables, o no nos gusta, por lo que nos estrecharíamos las manos y volveríamos a lo que conocemos ahora. ¿Cuál es el riesgo?

- Hay un pequeño detalle que omites. La intimidad. Tiene un modo de cambiar las relaciones. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?

- Esto es distinto- manifestó con seguridad- Ya tengo intimidad contigo.

- No, no es verdad.

- ¿Me ducho o no me ducho en tu casa todos los domingos por la mañana?

- Si, pero yo no te lavo la espalda. Además no es el tipo de intimidad a la que me refería.

- Oh, te refieres a la intimidad emocional.

- Hmm. La que duele. Lo recuerdas.

Una sombra de dolor nubló los ojos de ella y Harry retorció la servilleta en su regazo. Sabía dónde vivía su último ex novio. Ella jamás se enteraría si le hacía una visita a ese mal nacido.

- No creo que eso sea problema- observó con labios firmes.

- ¿No?

- No- sacudió la cabeza- Te quiero. Pero no estoy enamorada de ti. Tener sexo no modificará eso.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Deja que te haga una pregunta. ¿Has mantenido una intimidad emocional con todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado?

- Claro.

- Mentiroso.

- ¡Eh!- exclamó dolido.

- Sé que no la has mantenido. ¿Recuerdas a Sandy no sé qué? ¿la chef? Ni siquiera te gustaba mucho. Y esa otra rubia con esas cejas. Tú mismo me contaste que lo único que había entre los dos era sexo.

- Cierto. Pero fueron excepciones- dijo con severidad.

- Bueno, pues yo también lo seré.

- No eran mis mejores amigas.

- Lo cual me convertirá en una excepción excepcional. Podemos tenerlo todo. Ser mejores amigos y la mejor pareja. El único modo en que podemos estropearlo es si no contamos la verdad, que no será el caso, porque siempre nos hemos dicho la verdad.

Soltó la servilleta estrujada y alzó la taza de café.

- No lo sé. Me siento bastante satisfecho con la situación actual.

- Yo no estoy insatisfecha- le hizo una seña al camarero para que le llevara un poco de café. Cuando lo tuvo delante, abrió dos bolsitas de azúcar artificial y las vació en el líquido- Supongo que me he estado sintiendo un poco...

- ¿Lujuriosa?

- Eso también- rió-. Pero no es todo. No me siento sola... te juro que no. Me encanta mi vida tal como es. Pero es como ese pequeño mono y la muñeca de trapo.

- Oh. Me preguntaba cuándo lo ibas a sacar- comentó, esperando que captara el sarcasmo. No lo hizo, desde luego. Había alguna sinapsis en su cabeza que hacía que los monos pequeños tuvieran relevancia en su conversación, aunque era una sinapsis única de Hermione.

Ella suspiró.

- Ese documental que vimos del National Geographic. El del bebé mono que no tenía madre, de modo que creó un vínculo con la muñeca que le fabricaron con la toalla.

- Lo recuerdo, pero no veo la relación.

- Creo que yo necesito establecer ese vínculo. Y preferiría hacerlo con un amigo en vez de con una toalla.

- Imagina lo contento que me siento de que me consideres como una toalla en tu vida.

- Para ya. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

- ¿Algo así como un sustituto de amante?

- Exacto- sonrió. Su mejor sonrisa, esa en que los ojos se le iluminaban y se le veían los hoyuelos- Y bien, ¿qué te parece?

- Dudo de que sea capaz de pensar en alguna otra cosa el resto de mi vida.

- Eres tan guapo cuando estás confuso.

- Me alegro de poder complacerte.

La ojimiel se inclinó y recogió el bolso del pie de la silla.

- Te toca pagar a ti.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Fin de la conversación?

- Necesitas tiempo para pensar en ello- asintió-Y yo también.

- ¿Hay alguna fecha límite para la decisión?

- No. Tómate tu tiempo. Cuando te encuentres preparado, podemos retomarla. Sin presión.

- Gracias.

- Eh, ¿para qué están los amigos?

- Ya no estoy seguro.

- Si se trata de sexo o amistad, gana la amistad, ¿entendido?- alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de Harry en la suya.

Él asintió y bajó la vista a sus dedos entrelazados. Dios, tenía unos dedos finos. Esbeltos y largos, con uñas bien arregladas. Prácticamente pudo sentir esas uñas en su espalda. Tuvo la horrible sensación de que a pesar de la convicción exhibida por la castaña, entre el sexo y la amistad, esta no tenía ni una sola posibilidad.

- ¿Sabias que una pareja en Phoenix fue a los tribunales para obtener una custodia compartida por una iguana?

- Eso es excitante, Pansy- dijo Hermione-. En serio. Si quieres que hablemos de reptiles, podemos hacerlo no en vano recuerdo que eras de Slytherin...

- ¡Oh! Oh, Dios. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Lo hiciste?

Hermione se acurrucó con las piernas dobladas y se cercioró de que la taza de capuchino quedaba a su alcance. Se reclinó en el sillón de piel, complacida por la luz difusa que daba su nueva lámpara halógena. Se ajustó el auricular en el hombro.

- Sí.

- ¿Y?

- Quedó sorprendido.

- Vale. Pero ¿qué dijo?

- Que lo pensaría

- Me tienes en ascuas. ¿Cómo sacaste el tema?

- Se lo pregunté mientras tomábamos café.

- ¿Así?- preguntó Pansy con voz chillona.

- Hmm.

- Oh, Dios, Hermione, eres sorprendente. ¿Y qué dijo él?

- Le preocupa que se estropee nuestra amistad.

- ¿Le contaste que sólo querías su cuerpo?

- Pansy, no es así. Solo creo que podemos dar ese paso adicional, eso es todo.

- Cariño, creo que es ideal, de esa manera podrás dejar de ir a esas ridículas expediciones de pesca.

- ¿De pesca? Se llaman citas.

- Yo tuve una de esas citas una vez y mira lo que pasó.

- Pansy, porque Draco resultara ser El Idiota Sin Conciencia no significa que todas las relaciones terminen en desastre. Mira a Luna y Nev.

- Luna y Nev son inexplicables. Mi teoría es que ambos salvaron a cientos de niños en una vida pasada, y por eso en esta se ven recompensados. Yo, por otra parte, debí ganarme la vida maltratando cachorritos.

- Pansy, tú tienes una vida maravillosa.

- El hecho de haber heredado dinero no significa que todo sea de color de rosa.

- No, pero es mejor eso a que te golpeen en el ojo con un palo.

- Sí, sí- cortó la letanía familiar.

- De todos modos- continuó Hermione-, tendrías que haber visto su cara.

- ¿La de Harry?

- No, la del ministro de magia. Claro que la de Harry. Fue fantástico. Pensé que la mandíbula se le iba a caer en el café.

- Tendría que haber ido. Me podría haber disfrazado con una vieja gabardina.

- Eso habría sido muy sutil- convino Hermione, incapaz de imaginar a la asquerosamente alta y hermosa pelinegra en cualquier cosa que ocultara incluso una de sus perfectas curvas- El pánico sólo duró unos momentos. Luego creo que le pareció bien.

- Conociendo a Harry, no va a tomar una decisión rápida.

- Sí. Pero a mí no me corre prisa. Aunque ahora que hemos sacado el tema...

- El rinoceronte está sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Quizás debiera decirle que lo olvidara. ¿Y si no logramos superarlo? ¿Y si el rinoceronte es tan grande que nos perdemos de vista?

- Dale más de cinco minutos, ¿quieres, Hermione?

- No sé. Me siento... - oyó el sonido de otra llamada. Sabía quién era-. Escucha, creo que Luna está en la otra línea. Te volveré a llamar.

- De acuerdo. ¿Sigue en pie nuestro almuerzo de mañana?

- Sí.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Harry quitó el sonido de la televisión con el mando a distancia. Podía ser Hermione. O quizás fuera Nev. A la quinta llamada contestó.

- ¿Hola?

- Eh, Harry. ¿Cómo te va?

Suspiró aliviado y se relajó en el sillón.

- Nev, deja que te haga una pregunta.

- Vale.

- ¿Las mujeres están completamente locas?

- Sí, Harry. Lo están. Respira hondo y suéltalo. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

- De acuerdo, sólo quería cerciorarme.

- ¿Algo específico?

Debatió consigo mismo si decirle a Nev la verdad. Pero Hermione iba a contárselo a Luna, de modo que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Al día siguiente a primera hora Luna, Nev, Pansy y Cormac lo sabrían todo, hasta qué habían comido durante la cena. Puede que incluso Nev ya estuviera al corriente de la situación.

- Hermione- anunció al final.

- Así que lo ha hecho, ¿eh? Aguarda un segundo, ha llegado la pizza.

Harry gimió, Nunca cambiaba. Desde la universidad los seis habían sido así. Si a Pansy le picaba algo, Cormac rascaba. Sus vidas se hallaban tan entrelazadas que era un milagro que alguno de ellos pudiera atarse por sí mismo los cordones de los zapatos. Aunque Hermione y él siempre habían sido íntimos, Harry también sentía un lazo fuerte con Nev, lo conocía igual cantidad de años que a Hermione y nunca lo defraudó. Neville y él habían compartido cuarto desde el principio- jamás se imaginó que pudiera abandonar el mundo mágico y aventurarse al muggle, aunque claro después de la última batalla había demostrado con creces su espíritu Gryffindor; luego de la temprana muerte de su abuela y de sus padres, decidió refugiarse en la Herbología pero no contento con eso se decidió aprender botánica por eso fue a buscar a Harry, para pedirle un consejo, justo cuando este mandaba todo al diablo y decidía regresar junto con Hermione al mundo muggle, lo demás fue historia- hasta que se casó con Luna.

Siempre sonreía cuando pensaba en esa boda. El ayuntamiento, todos con vaqueros, incluyendo a la novia. Casi había perdido el anillo, aunque al final lo encontró en la cartera. Luna no había dejado de llorar en todo momento, en particular cuando Pansy apareció con un gran ramo de flores para ella.

Y entonces los amigos se habían convertido en una especie de familia. Harry se sentía más allegado a los cinco que a sus tíos y primo, sus únicos parientes. De hecho, Nev y Hermione fueron quienes lo habían animado a luchar con ahínco por conseguir el trabajo en la revista. Ser crítico de vinos con veinticinco años era algo prácticamente desconocido, pero sus amigos lo habían apoyado hasta que consiguió el trabajo. Desde luego, aún le quedaba camino por recorre hasta llegar a ser el crítico principal, pero no le importaba ser el segundo. Al menos todavía no.

- Ya estoy de vuelta- dijo Nev con voz amortiguada de masticar-. ¿Me contabas que ella lo había hecho?

- Así es- volvió a centrarse en la conversación-. ¿Cuándo te enteraste? Podrías habérmelo advertido.

- No fue hasta ésta noche. Creo que Luna sabía que yo haría sonar el silbato.

- Luna es perceptiva.

- Por si te interesa, no cree que sea una buena idea.

- ¿No?- desvió la vista de la tele al ordenador e hizo una mueca al pensar en todo el trabajo que le quedaba esa noche. Al día siguiente debía entregar el artículo sobre los Merlot, y su editor no tenía sentido del humor con los retrasos.

- No- corroboró Nev- Eso según el libro de autoayuda que lee en éste momento. Aunque mañana podría cambiar de idea.

- ¿Es que no sabe que también hay libros de ficción?

- Y bien, ¿qué has decidido hacer?- preguntó Nev cuando dejó de reír.

- Nada. Me entró pánico.

- Comprendo.

- No sé- giró la cabeza para no tener que ver más el ordenador- A mí tampoco me parece una buena idea. Salvo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Es Hermione, por el amor de Dios.

- Lo sé.

- Ya lo había pensado antes- reconoció, preguntándose si no era mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

- De lo contrario no habrías sido humano- Nev rió entre dientes-. Personalmente, no sé por qué no lo intentaste en la universidad. Sabes que tuviste tu oportunidad. Después de los fracasos de ambos…

- Elegí el camino elevado.

- Eras un gallina con tanto miedo al compromiso que habrías hiperventilado si una mujer te hubiera pedido que pasaras la noche con ella.

- Eso también- admitió.

- Pero, de verdad, la idea presenta algunos aspectos fascinantes.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Un sueño realizado. La compleción del círculo...

- ¿Luna ha olvidado alguno de sus libros en el cuarto de baño?

- No bromeo, Harry. Será mejor que lo pienses bien. Puede que sea lo que necesites. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que asumiste un riesgo tan grande? Y no me estoy refiriendo a nuestra vida en Hogwarths o a…a los Wesley, eso ya es pasado. Enfréntate a ello, muchacho. A veces es necesario saltar desde lo más alto, aunque no sepas dónde vas a aterrizar.

Harry se levantó, demasiado nervioso para quedarse quieto. Sin soltar el teléfono se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una cerveza de la nevera.

- Luna y tú fuisteis amigos primero.

- Cierto.

- Y os salió muy bien.

- También cierto. Pero no intentamos cambiar de caballo a mitad de la carrera. Desde el primer día que nos reencontramos sabíamos que no íbamos a ser sólo amigos.

- Quizás Hermione yo solo debamos ser amigos- con el codo apagó la luz de la cocina y regresó al sillón.

- Puede que lo haya entendido mal, pero, ¿no es eso lo que ella quiere? ¿Ser sólo amigos con algunos privilegios?

Harry abrió la cerveza y bebió un trago largo.

- Sí.

- Es un campo de minas, amigo. Pero una que tal vez valga la pena atravesar.

- Bueno, eso me ayuda mucho.

Nev rió otra vez.

- Luna está en la otra línea. Hablando con Hermione.

- Lo imaginaba.

- Bien, ¿nos vemos el domingo?

- Sí.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Hmm?

- Buena suerte

- Voy a necesitarla.

Colgó. Tenía puesto el canal de la CNN, pero eran las noticias del mundo del espectáculo.

Posó la vista en la foto que había justo al lado del descodificador de la televisión por cable. Era del grupo. Él tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, como siempre.

Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Resultaba muy fácil imaginarla sin ropa. En su cama. Con esos dedos largos acariciándole el torso. Porque lo había imaginado desde el día que…no, no quería recordar su vida en Hogwarths otra vez.

¿y bien que les pareció? ¿a que esta buena la historia?, espero sus comentarios por que sino me desanimo. Bu.

Nos encontramos pronto. Cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!, gracias por sus entusiastas reviews, para que se ubiquen mejor en la historia esta se desarrolla luego de la derrota de Voldemort, despues de dos años Harry se casó con Gin y Ron con Hermione, pero las diferencias irreconciliables los separaron. Ron con sus absurdos celos, machismo y críticas constantes aburrieron a la castaña. Ginny nunca pudo entender a Harry al menos no podía comunicarse con él , con solo mirarse como le pasaba con la ojimiel, entonces se sentía dolida y se desquitaba con Hermione a quien criticaba constantemente, exasperando al moreno y por el bien de todos decidieron divorciarse. Eso desató un cúmulo de chismes, la prensa los acosaba, Molly Wesley tambien, ¡todos querían ayudarles a superar sus problemas!, por eso una noche , escondidos dentro de la mansión Black, decidieron ABANDONAR EL MUNDO MÁGICO, no del todo pero sí regresarían a sus raíces, por eso utilizando sus influencias ( de algo tenían que servir), pidieron una orden de protección al ministro de magia para que nadie los importunara, salvo con el consentimiento de los mismos y juntos con Neville se fueron a la universidad, allí se encontraron con viejos conocidos y se volvieron el sexteto dorado, todos magos pero dejando un pasado que no les fue grato a ninguno.

Aclaradas las cosas seguimos con la historia.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Hermione dejó que Harry se adelantara mientras corrían. No porque estuviera cansada, sino porque quería mirarlo. Desde que se le ocurrió la idea de añadir sexo a su relación, Harry había dejado de ser solo Harry.

Esa mañana se había sobresaltado al ir a buscarlo a su casa para iniciar la carrera de los domingos. Llevaban años haciendo lo mismo. Primero corrían por el parque, luego iban a la casa de él a darse una ducha rápida, desayunar y leer con tranquilidad el Quisquilloso y otros diarios más. Luego quedaban para comer en el Brodway Diner con todo el grupo. Se permitía la presencia de invitados que hubieran pasado la noche con cualquiera, pero casi siempre eran ellos seis. A menos que Harry estuviera de viaje. O Cormac en una obra teatral. Pero casi siempre los domingos eran iguales. El hábito era tan cómodo como un jersey viejo. Al menos así solía ser.

Pero ese día, cuando el ojiverde le abrió la puerta, el primer pensamiento de Hermione había sido sobre sexo. Había sido increíblemente consciente de su torso. Era un gran torso. De hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Con un toque de vello oscuro que incrementaba su atractivo masculino. Era esbelto, fuerte y musculoso.

Luego notó su cara. Una cara que consideraba tan familiar como la suya propia. Pero algo era distinto. Su percepción había cambiado, aunque realmente no entendía por qué. Harry siempre había sido guapo. Aunque eso no era lo importante sobre él. Podría haber sido feo y aún así lo habría querido. Sin embargo, ese día su aspecto tuvo un impacto que la sorprendió. Era como si lo viera por primera vez.

Su pelo oscuro, levemente alborotado, que le llegaba por debajo del cuello, le iba a la perfección. Siempre había admirado sus ojos. Eran verdes, verdes de verdad. Mucha gente pensaba que llevaba lentillas de color. Lo que no entendía era por qué no se había fijado antes en sus pestañas. Eran ridículamente largas para un hombre. Deberían ser suyas, no de él.

Luego, por supuesto, estaba su boca. Su sonrisa siempre le había causado un gran placer, pero nunca había analizado el porqué. Tenía una de las diez mejores bocas que había visto. Unos labios perfectamente moldeados sobre unos dientes blancos. Se trataba de una boca que daban ganas de besar. Todos esos años y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Bueno, salvo por el primer año en la universidad, lejos de todos, pero lo atribuyó a su soledad y a la nostalgia. Desde entonces había pensado mucho en su aspecto. Pero nunca daban la impresión de estar disponibles al mismo tiempo, por lo que se había obligado a no pensar en él de esa manera. Cuando ambos quedaron libres, su amistad fue lo único que los mantuvo de pie. Y en ese momento, cuando pensaba en él de esa manera, la sorprendía que no hubiera ocurrido años antes.

Vale, era posible que tuviera la nariz un poco torcida, y esa cicatriz en la frente debajo de la sien derecha- que muchas veces acariciara y también odiara por lo que causo en la vida de su amigo- incrementaba su encanto.

En conjunto, se trataba de un espécimen notable. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?¿Lo había dado por hecho todo ese tiempo? No le extrañaba que todo tipo de mujeres lo invitaran a salir. Inteligente, atractivo, amable y divertido, era todo lo que una persona podía desear en un amigo. Y en un amante.

- Eh, ¿qué sucede?

Se sobresaltó al oír las palabras de Harry. Había quedado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que él había reducido la marcha hasta andar. La miró con las manos en las caderas y la frente arrugada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí- asintió-. Me distraje.

- Bueno, pues vuelve a concentrarte. Me gustaría terminar ésta carrera hoy.

- Pues todavía no te quites la camiseta- emprendió la carrera una vez más y en un segundo llegó a su lado, recuperando ambos el ritmo familiar.

- ¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó él.

La castaña debatió si decírselo, pero decidió que no. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a reconocer que no le había mirado de verdad en años? Se sentiría insultado, y con motivo.

- En nada- repuso. Sólo trabajo.

- Ah. Y yo que creía que pensabas en mí.

- ¿En ti? ¿Por qué iba a pensar en ti?

- Porque soy un hombre complejo en un mundo complejo.

- ¿Dónde has leído eso? ¿En esos libros de autoayuda?

- Si quieres saberlo, en una galletita de la fortuna.

- Ah.

Harry aumentó un poco el paso, de modo que respirar pasó a ser más importante que hablar. Hermione no tardó mucho en recuperar su línea de pensamientos.

Dormir con Harry. Verlo desnudo. Tocarlo. Besarlo. Jugar.

¿Y si hacía ruidos raros? Su último novio había gritado "Oh, mamá" cada vez que tenía un orgasmo. Al final, había deseado meterle un calcetín en la boca. Claro que también había querido hacerlo cuando no estaban en la cama. Aún se sentía molesta consigo misma por quedarse con Carl durante tanto tiempo. Era un imbécil de primera, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta que vivió con él casi un año.

Pero le estaba agradecida por una cosa. Había sido el catalizador de esa revelación que había cambiado su vida. Tras su desagradable ruptura, al final había comprendido que su destino no era una relación romántica. Sencillamente no se le daban bien.

Era competente en todos los demás ámbitos de la vida. Tenía éxito en su trabajo en una empresa de bolsa, en especial apoyando a los ancianos en la inversión de sus ahorros y a mujeres solas, seguía en contacto con sus albergues muggles y mágicos, tenía buenos amigos y carecía de vicios terribles. En conjunto, la enorgullecía y satisfacía cómo iban las cosas. Pero, ¿el amor? No.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que el amor romántico era un talento, como pintar o tener una buena voz. Algo genético, como el pelo rubio o los pies grandes. No era su culpa ser una completa inepta ni elegir hombres inadecuados. En cuanto aceptó eso, la vida había encajado en su sitio.

El único problema era que echaba de menos el sexo... lo cual la conducía otra vez a Harry.

Si no era capaz de sentirse segura teniendo sexo con él entonces algo iba muy mal en el mundo. Harry jamás le haría daño. Siempre sería considerado. Confiaba plenamente en él. Y sabía que era completa e inalterablemente reacio al matrimonio, "una vez fue suficiente". Se lo había dicho muchas veces. Tenía una postura inamovible, y jamás mostró vacilación al respecto. Perfecto.

Entonces, ¿por qué titubeaba aún?

Llegaron al último giro y disminuyeron la carrera hasta caminar. El pelinegro insistía en que estiraran bien, y aunque ella se mostraba impaciente los últimos quince minutos, le hacía caso. Más para complacerlo que porque creyera que era necesario para su cuerpo.

Mientras lo observaba sentarse en la hierba e inclinarse sobre la pierna derecha, se preguntó si debería dejar de analizar tanto e ir al grano. El único modo de averiguar si eso iba a funcionar era hacerlo.

En un momento iban a regresar al apartamento de él. Harry siempre dejaba que se duchara primero.

Se sentó a su lado y extendió las piernas. Se adelantó, aferró su pie derecho y, mientras estiraba, tomó una decisión. Cuando llegara el instante de darse la ducha, iba a invitarlo a que se uniera a ella.

Harry estaba oficialmente preocupado. Desde la conversación que mantuvieron la noche anterior, había estado obsesionado con la idea de tener sexo con la ojimiel. Verla esa mañana no había mejorado la situación. Todo lo contrario, apenas había sido capaz de correr. No dejaba de imaginar todo tipo de cosas. Cosas sexys. Peligrosas. Se le ocurrió que probablemente llevaba años teniendo esos pensamientos X con Hermione, pero como no tenían sentido, los había reprimido. En cuanto abrieron esa puerta, su imaginación se desbocó.

Y supuso que a la castaña le pasaba lo mismo. Sin duda pensaba que el sexo entre ellos sería educado y civilizado.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del apartamento la gravedad del problema se tornó evidente. Costaba ser sutil con los malditos pantalones cortos. Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo seguro, como los resultados del quidich o su cartera de acciones, terminaba imaginándola en la ducha. Fantástico. Aún no habían hecho nada y ya había perdido el control. Que Dios no permitiera que ella sacara el tema. No sería capaz de volver a mirarla a la cara.

¿Porqué se le había ocurrido esa idea estúpida?¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que había abierto la caja de Pandora?¿Qué una vez que plantara la idea ya no podía desplantarla? Bueno, no pensaba caer sin luchar. Valoraba demasiado su amistad. El sexo no podía suceder. Él no podría soportarlo.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho en abrir la puerta?

Aturdido, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieto mirando la puerta de su casa no se sabe cuánto tiempo. Sacó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Hermione entró primero.

Él, desde luego, tuvo que mirarle el trasero. Por enésima vez esa mañana. Nada había cambiado. Era el mismo trasero que había visto muchas veces. Aunque eso no parecía importar. Tenía que mirarlo. Admirarlo. Suspirar.

- ¿Qué?

Ella se volvió, acalorada, agitada y hermosa. Los pechos le subían y bajaban, dificultándole no mirarla como un pervertido de Central Park. Se obligó a bajar la vista a su cuerpo largo y esbelto, pero eso empeoró las cosas. Suspiró otra vez.

- ¿Harry?

- No es nada.

- Cuando suspiras de esa manera suele significar que has hablado con la pelirroja.

- No- meneó la cabeza. No pensaba reconocer en qué había estado pensando. Era el momento de una distracción- Iré a preparar el café. Ve a ducharte.

Ella titubeó. Harry se dirigió a toda velocidad a la seguridad de la cocina, donde la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedaría oculta detrás del mostrador. De ese modo, sin importar lo que Hermione dijera, mantendría un poco de dignidad.

- Hmmm, ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí?- sacó el bote del café del armario.

- Sobre la ducha...

Supo lo que ella iba a decir. Le iba a pedir que se ducharan juntos. Maldición, ¿qué debía hacer? El cuerpo le gritaba "¡Sí, sí!", pero, ¿era inteligente? Si no paraba de mirarlo de esa manera, el voto inteligente iba a salir derrotado por el voto de seguir adelante.

- Yo, eh... yo...

- ¿Qué?- soltó él. No había tenido intención de ladrarle. Incluso se sobresaltó un poco.

- Nada.

- Eh, no pretendía ser tan seco. Es que…

- ¿Sí?

- Tengo calor, eso es todo.

- Oh

Maldición. ¿La había espantado? Bien. Bueno, más o menos bien. Era muy fácil imaginarse que le subía los brazos, alzaba la parte inferior de su camiseta y la levantaba despacio por encima de su vientre y luego de sus pechos. Deteniéndose un instante para admirar e imaginar qué había debajo del sujetador y luego continuar hasta haberle quitado la camiseta. Dejarla caer al suelo. Mirarla. Y entonces... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era Hermione en quien estaba pensando! Hermione, quien había luchado junto a él para derrotar a Voldemort , quien le había consolado durante la ruptura con Ginebra, a pesar de que ella también sufría por su divorcio con Ron. Quien lo había visto borracho, enfermo, estúpido. La mujer con la que podía contar, sin importar nada. ¿En qué diablos pensaba?

Ella debía ir por el mismo camino, porque dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la ducha. Podría haberla detenido. Lo único que tendría que haber hecho era pronunciar su nombre. Pero no lo hizo, y ella desapareció.

Bajó la vista. Había estado vertiendo café en la cafetera. Mucho café. Meneó la cabeza, echó de nuevo los granos en el bote y volvió a empezar. En esa ocasión contó. Al terminar, la llenó con agua y encendió el aparato. En ese momento oyó el sonido del agua de la ducha.

La situación era imposible.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Decirle que era una idea descabellada. Lo arriesgaba todo, ¿y para qué?

Fue al salón, sacó el periódico y comenzó a ordenar las diversas secciones como a él le gustaba. Primero puso la de noticias, luego la de opinión y después la de cómics. A ella le dejó la sección de deportes, para que pudiera ponerse al día de cómo marchaban sus amados Yankees, ¡ y pensar que luego de odiar por tantos años el Quidich, descubrió que le gustaba el baloncesto!, luego la sección financiera y la de televisión. El resto quedaba libre.

Se sentó, pero mantuvo el diario doblado sobre el regazo. La cuestión era que la conocía demasiado bien. Cómo le dolía cuando los Yankees perdían. Cómo removía el café de manera interminable mientras leía. Como mordía su labio inferior cuando estaba ansiosa por algo. Los diferentes sonidos de su risa. Sin embargo, todavía había misterios. Qué aspecto tendría luego de una noche de amor. Había imaginado su cuerpo, pero con ello sólo había llenado los espacios en blanco con otras imágenes. Era absolutamente única. Hermosa.

Maldita sea, ¿es que era tonto? ¿Cómo podía huir de la oportunidad de que con Hermione podía tenerlo todo? Una compañera, una amiga, una amante. Todo sin la inevitable fealdad que acompañaba al matrimonio..., al menos casi todos los matrimonios que él había visto y el propio. Había leído sobre las parejas felices que celebraban cincuenta y sesenta años de felicidad en común. Pero en su experiencia eso era un mito. Excepto por Nev y Luna, aunque era evidente que ellos venían de otro planeta, de modo que no contaban.

Sus propios padres no tuvieron tiempo de mostrarle todo lo que realmente necesitaba saber sobre el matrimonio. Y su chica ideal, su ex esposa, ya se había casado cuatro veces, y ninguna de ellas perduró. Todas sus experiencias fueron feas, amargas y vengativas.

Pero la proposición de Hermione no era de matrimonio. Era para algo distinto. No tendrían la oportunidad de aburrirse el uno con el otro, porque no vivirían juntos. Ella no dependería de él para que la hiciera feliz. Lo conseguiría por sus propios medios. Él no esperaría que ella le ordenara la vida, ya se había encargado de ello en los más de quince años que se conocían, ¿entonces?.

Escuchó el ruido del agua un momento. Aún no había terminado de ducharse. Quizás no era tan tarde. Dejó el periódico a un lado y se levantó. Observó la larga marcha hasta el cuarto de baño. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Aliviado, descolgó el auricular.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Está Hermione ahí? ¿Lo habéis hecho ya?

Harry meneó la cabeza al oír la voz de Cormac.

- Cielos, Mc Laggen. ¿Hemos salido en las noticias o qué?

- Algo tan grande no se puede ocultar, Harry. Es demasiado jugoso.

- Todos vosotros necesitáis una vida propia. O un plan de seguros con una estadía asegurada en San Mungo, en el área de salud mental.

- Contéstame

- No

- ¿No, no me quieres contestar, o no, no lo habéis hecho todavía?

- Ambas cosas.

- Maldita sea. Y Yo que pensé que hoy iba a tener un poco de suerte. El romance se ha ido al traste.

- Imagino que las cosas no funcionan con no sé cómo se llama.

- Fox. Y sí, he visto su partida de nacimiento. Decidió volverse a Idaho. A esquiar. Quiero decir, comprendo que desee esquiar, pero, por el amor de Dios, ¿Idaho? He de recordar ceñirme a los urbanistas.

- Si no recuerdo mal, me contaste que eran sus raíces rurales las que te atrajeron en primer lugar- Harry había sabido que la relación de Cormac con Fox no iba a funcionar. Mc Laggen siempre se enganchaba con los bocadillos magníficos y jóvenes, y terminaba desilusionado al descubrir que por dentro no había más que un relleno de crema. Cormac podía tener el mismo aspecto que ellos, pelo rubio y ondulado, atractivo como las estrellas de cine, pero por dentro era un hombre sustancial. Alguien con quien Harry podía contar. Es decir, cuando el actor no se hallaba inmerso en otra aventura amorosa rota.

- Fui un tonto- suspiró- Me dejé cegar por la raja de sus vaqueros.

- Lamento que no saliera bien.

- Yo también. Bueno, c'est la vie. Tendré que vivirlo indirectamente a través de vosotros

- Te desilusionarás

- ¿Te has decidido?

- Sí. Bueno, quizá... sí.

- Ah- comentó el rubio- Ha hablado el hombre de la voluntad de hierro.

- No se trata de una decisión fácil.

- Claro que sí. Tú la quieres. Ella te quiere. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Sabes que no es tan sencillo.

- Sí, de acuerdo. Supongo que no. Bueno, ¿vais a venir a comer?

- Claro.

- Estupendo. Hablaremos de ello luego.

- ¡No! No hablaremos de ello. Ni en el restaurante ni en ninguna otra parte- reinó una larga pausa. Harry oyó que la ducha se cerraba.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que compartes mal con los demás?- preguntó Cormac.

- Sí…

- Nos vemos luego.

- Adiós.

Harry colgó. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, pero no le resultó fácil cuando pensaba que tenía un ataque al corazón. Hermione iba a abrir esa puerta en cualquier segundo. La cuestión era cómo. ¿Vestida? ¿Desnuda?

Dio un paso en dirección a la cocina. El café. Ya estaba hecho. Se serviría una taza. Entonces se detuvo. No quería café. Se volvió hacia el pasillo. Necesitaba una toalla. Para su ducha. Una ducha fría.

No, quizá primero el café. Giró de nuevo y fue a la cocina.

- ¿Es un baile nuevo?¿Algo parecido a la Lambada?

Se quedó quieto. No la había oído abrir la puerta. No estaría desnuda. Giró la cabeza despacio. Al ver que estaba vestida, se relajó. Aunque no pudo negar que se sentía decepcionado.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. El café está listo.

- Bien.

- Y el periódico.

- Bien también. Gracias. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí. Claro. Perfecto. Mejor que nunca.

- Es por el sexo, ¿no? - Hermione frunció el ceño.

El ojiverde asintió.

Se acercó a él, con el pelo largo lustroso y mojado, la piel tan limpia y luminosa que tuvo ganas de tocarla con ambas manos.

- Quizás no fue una buena idea- indicó.

- ¿Qué?

- El sexo.

- Oh, sí- se obligó a mirar algo que no lo excitara. El radiador.

- ¿Quieres olvidarlo?- preguntó ella, aunque Harry notó que no estaba segura.

- Puede que eso no sea una mala idea.

- Lo sé. Fue una locura. Quiero decir, tenemos algo especial. Odiaría estropearlo.

- Sí, era lo mismo que me preocupaba a mí. Eres demasiado importante. No me gusta la idea de arriesgar eso.

- Lo sé- sonrió un poco- Olvidémoslo. Fue una locura.

La miró. Se había echado el pelo hacia atrás, pero un mechón se le había escapado. Alargó la mano para arreglárselo, y con las yemas de los dedos le rozó la mejilla. Eso fue todo. Suficiente.

Se inclinó para besarla.

UUyyy, esto se pone cada vez más intenso, después de todos son libres, ya son adultos y maduros, ¿sera Harry lo suficientemente valiente para cruzar la línea?, espero sus comentarios.

Bye. Cuídense


	3. Chapter 3

Como regalo por el día de San Valentín, les regalo este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

CAPÍTULO 3

Ella se dio cuenta de que iba a besarla. No. No iba a hacerlo.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y giró bruscamente a la izquierda, a punto de chocar con la pared antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Se ocupó con el café, evitando su mirada, aunque sin lograr ocultar el acaloramiento de sus mejillas. Había querido besarla, pero se amilanó, cambió de parecer en mitad del recorrido.

Ella necesitaba pensarlo. Sin esperar el café, se fue al gran sofá de color borgoña que dominaba el salón y se sentó en el rincón de la derecha. Extendió la sección de deportes, aunque no la leyó. Simplemente la miró, dejando que las letras bailaran bajo sus ojos.

Harry había intentado besarla, a pesar de que el impulso sólo había durado un segundo. Eso fue después de que ella dijera que olvidaran lo del sexo. Después de que él mostrara su acuerdo. Era evidente que albergaba las mismas dudas que ella. ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? Ciertamente, esa era la cuestión.

- Hmm, ¿quieres un bollo o algo?- preguntó el ojiverde todavía detrás de la seguridad de la pared que separaba el salón de la cocina.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar tu?- inquirió Hermione sin mirarlo. No quería que supiera lo confusa que se hallaba.

- Cereales.

- Eso no es un bollo.

- Lo sé. No tengo bollos.

- Paso- rió.

- De acuerdo. Además, también me he quedado sin leche.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza. Realmente ocupaba un puesto muy alto en su escala de hombre adorable, lo cual era uno de los motivos por los que creía que acostarse con él sería estupendo. Sabía que sería divertido. Bueno, no en todo momento, pero cuando resultara apropiado, la haría reír. Había pocas cosas que le gustaran más que reír en la cama. Por algún motivo, eso siempre la ponía increíblemente lujuriosa, al menos cuando tenía a un hombre desnudo a su lado.

- Toma- dijo él.

Se sobresaltó. No lo había oído entrar en el salón. Se hallaba junto a ella, con una taza de café en la mano.

- Voy a darme una ducha- dijo cuando ella aceptó el café.

- Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- No

Esperó verlo sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

- Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata.

- Si no es sobre los Yankees, el clima o el trabajo, no quiero oírla.

- Vale, vale- se hundió en el sofá, maravillándose de lo desequilibrado que era Harry. Lo había visto con todo tipo de mujeres, desde camareras a juezas de distrito, en las citas que siempre le estaba preparando Luna, pero jamás le había visto perder el equilibrio.

Dejó que se marchara, contenta de no haberle preguntado si había pensado besarla. Toda su actitud revelaba la respuesta.

Pero la suya, a pesar del desliz de la ducha, seguía siendo la misma. Si lograban superar esa fase de incomodidad, estaba convencida de que juntos podrían disfrutar de algo fabuloso. Rara vez tenía intuiciones fuertes, pero cuando aparecían siempre resultaban acertadas.

Puede que necesitaran un tiempo, pero, ¿qué importancia tenía eso? Disponían de tiempo y él no iba a ninguna parte. En realidad, avanzar despacio tenía mucha lógica. Arriesgaban mucho, y no deseaba precipitar nada.

Muy bien, pensaba seguir adelante. Iban a hacerlo. Lo que esa mañana había sido un pregunta nebulosa, ya se había convertido en una decisión sólida. Las sensaciones eran correctas y buenas.

Y la asustaban.

Harry ocupó su lugar en la mesa redonda de la atestada cafetería. Siempre era igual: Hermione, él, Luna, Nev, Pansy y Cormac. Todos en un bonito círculo de chico, chica, chico, chica. La única vez que cambiaban era cuando alguien, por lo general Cormac, iba con un invitado. Pero en los cuatro años que llevaban yendo al Broadway Diner, eso no había sucedido en más de seis ocasiones.

Su almuerzo de los domingos se había convertido en un ritual sagrado. Los camareros los conocían tan bien, que apenas unos minutos después de que llegara la primera persona ya comenzaban a llevar a la mesa los aperitivos.

Al pelinegro le gustaba de esa manera. Era un hombre que se sentía cómodo con los rituales y los hábitos. Todos los días se despertaba a la misma hora. Cada noche se iba a la cama después de ver Charlie Rose en la PBS. Leía el periódico de la misma manera todas las mañanas, respondía su correo electrónico, comprobaba sus valores en la bolsa y luego se centraba en el trabajo.

Colocó la servilleta en el regazo justo cuando Pansy y Cormac llegaban. Nev y Luna ya estaban presentes. El camarero le llenó la taza de café y Harry se relajó por primera vez aquella mañana. Volvía a sentirse seguro. Entre amigos. Inmerso en su mundo familiar. Todo ese asunto de acostarse con Hermione quedaba en espera, al menos durante la siguiente hora y media.

- Y bien. Dijo Pansy, rompiendo un trozo del bollo que ya tenía en el plato-, ¿os habéis acostado ya?

Poco había durado la seguridad.

- No, no lo hemos hecho- la castaña miró a sus amigos con expresión severa-. Y vosotros ya podéis dejar de preguntar. No es algo que vaya a suceder de la noche a la mañana.

- Yo pensaba que no iba a suceder- aunque a Harry no le sorprendía que Hermione hubiera vuelto a cambiar de parecer.

- Oh, eso- la ojimiel agitó la mano en el aire- Olvídalo. Me asusté durante unos momentos, nada más.

- Yo sigo asustado.

- Nadie tiene por qué estarlo- intervino Luna- Todo el asunto se puede arreglar de forma rápida y sensata.

Nev miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido. La gente a menudo los tomaba por hermanos, ya que se parecían mucho ( no en lo físico), pero si en la manera de ser. Luna estaba convencida de que habían sido familia en otras muchas vidas. Aunque ella era así.

- Cariño- comentó Nev-, no creo que deban arriesgar algo tan importante como su amistad por lo que diga alguna sicología con base popular.

- ¿Sicología con base popular? ¿He mencionado yo algo sobre sicología?

- De acuerdo- Nev meneó la cabeza- ¿cuál es tu método rápido y sensato?

- Nada- comenzó a untar queso en su panecillo.

Nev suspiró. Alargó el brazo y le tomó la mano.

- Vamos, Luna. Lo siento. No pretendía cortarte. Si dispones de una solución, nos gustaría oírla.

- Yo no- dijo Harry, aunque sabía que nadie le iba a hacer caso.

- Creo que Hermione tiene razón- afirmó Cormac- Es lógico que los dos estéis juntos. Ahí afuera está la selva. Y es peligrosa. Llena de gente perversa que solo busca interesarte y calentarte para despertar una mañana y anunciar que se va a Idaho a realizar el sueño de toda su vida de convertirse en instructor de esquí.

- ¿Bobby?- Pansy meneó la cabeza. Cormac asintió-. No mencionaré lo que te dije- le dio una palmadita en el hombro-. Pero, maldita sea, te lo dije.

- Pansy, no te gustaría ni aunque fuera el papa- comentó el rubio- Que alguien me pase el salmón ahumado.

- Si fuera el papa no saldría contigo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Pansy- Sin embargo, tienes razón. No te ofendas, pero si vas a involucrarte con hombres, deberás pagar el precio. Así son las cosas.

- Gracias- indicó Nev.

- Excluyo a los presentes- corrigió con una sonrisa.

Harry se sentía mal por su amigo. Cormac era un actor maravilloso, y un tipo estupendo, aunque tenía un gusto horrible con los hombres. Siempre parecía elegir a los que emocionalmente no estaban disponibles.

Por eso Pansy y él se llevaban tan bien. Su ex marido, Draco, era el mayor bastardo del mundo. Se había casado con ella por su dinero, se había acostado con su hermana y la dejó por su secretaria. Pansy lo había llevado bastante bien. Había decidido descartar a los hombres para siempre y como pasatiempo tramaba venganzas. Parecía deleitarse en atormentar a los hombres que iban tras ella, los cuales abundaban. Pansy era la única Slytherin del grupo. Alta, esbelta, de aspecto nórdico con ojos de un azul intenso, los atraía como un imán. Pero no aceptaba a ninguno. Para ella, todos eran un Draco en potencia.

- Creo que los dos tenéis que acabar con esto de una vez- comentó Pansy en serio, mirando a Harry-. Cuanto más lo demoréis, de más tiempo dispondréis para estropearlo. Vamos. Pensad en esas dobles citas horribles que Luna os prepara siempre. En todas termináis pasando la noche hablando entre vosotros mientras vuestras parejas se marchitan.

Nev rodeó los hombros de Luna.

- Creo que no deberían precipitarse. Es algo importante. Que no hay que tomárselo a la ligera.

- Yo creo que todos deberíamos dedicarnos a comer y a hablar de otra cosa- con vehemencia el pelinegro se dedicó a prepararse un panecillo.

- Yo aún quiero oír lo que Luna tiene que decir- la ojimiel removió el café como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Harry quiso decirle que comiera. Apenas había desayunado, lo cual no era bueno para ella. Preocuparse por Hermione se había convertido en un ritual como lavarse los dientes. No era que ella prestara atención alguna vez a sus consejos. Sin embargo, siempre se los daba.

Claro está que la castaña hacía lo mismo con él. Dios, si ya eran una pareja. Lo único es que vivían en apartamentos separados y, bueno, estaba lo del sexo.

Eso resultaba tentador como el infierno. Era tan perfecta y ya la quería mucho. Pero quizás el motivo para quererla era que no le pedía nada, salvo amistad. No se irritaba cuando cambiaba los planes. No necesitaba saber dónde estaba en cada minuto del día. Ni siquiera le importaba que se burlara de su extraño gusto por los Simpson.

Lo que tenían era estupendo. Lo mejor de su vida.

- Primero- dijo Luna tras limpiarse las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta-, debéis haceros tres preguntas. ¿Qué queréis de verdad? ¿Potenciar la intimidad incrementará la amistad o la someterá a mucha tensión?- carraspeó, y como si anticipara el peso de sus palabras, el sonido de la cafetería bajó a un murmullo suave. Harry sintió que se ponía tenso, aunque no sabía por qué-. Y falta la más importante. ¿Qué pasa si uno o los dos os enamoráis?

- ¿El uno del otro?- soltó Hermione.

- Si- Luna asintió-. Debéis considerarlo. Os adentraréis en un territorio emocional. Las barreras van a derrumbarse. La intimidad es algo poderoso y fuerte. Puede cambiar las cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry miró a Hermione. Ella le devolvió la mirada, parpadeando, como si el concepto de enamorarse de él fuera tan extraño que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

Pero a él sí se le había ocurrido. Ese era el problema. Lo había pensado muchas veces.

No se engañaba en lo referente a sus defectos. No sabía bailar. Era alérgico a las fresas. Y era incapaz de comprometerse en una nueva relación. No podía ni quería. Poco importaba, ya que el resultado era el mismo. Si Hermione se enamoraba de él, resultaría imposible que no la lastimara. Y si le sucedía a él... bueno, no lo haría. Eso era todo. Con solo pensar en ello sentía pánico.

- No te preocupes- musitó la ojimiel- Te quiero demasiado para enamorarme de ti. No le haría eso ni a mi peor enemigo, menos a mi mejor amigo.

Aquella noche Hermione sirvió comida en los cuencos de sus gatos, lo cual hizo que Garfield y Zambo se frotaran contra sus piernas.

La observó un rato y llegó a la conclusión de que en la siguiente vida iba a regresar como gato. Aunque en esa aún tenía que prepararse para la semana que la esperaba. Planificar las comidas, conjuntar la ropa, ir al mercado. Decidir qué diablos iba a hacer con Harry.

Fue a su mesa y sacó la agenda. Dios, se suponía que el ojiverde y ella debían salir en una cita doble la semana siguiente. Tendría que meditar en el asunto. Tal vez no deberían ir. Por otro lado, quizá fuera lo mejor. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello.

El martes había quedado para comer con Luna, justo después de le cita de ésta con el médico. Esperaba que en esa ocasión le diera buenas noticias. Luna y Nev se merecían un respiro. Su lucha para que ella quedara embarazada había pasado de lo sublime a lo ridículo. Recordó la primera vez que decidieron intentarlo. Parecían como niños en una tienda de dulces, disfrutando del sexo en cualquier oportunidad, tan excitados como cuando se casaron. Pero no sucedió nada. Ambos se sometieron a análisis. No había nada mal. Los dos podían tener hijos. Por desgracia, los óvulos de Luna no había recibido el mensaje.

Puede que la solución se la aportara ese nuevo médico. Hermione así lo esperaba. Nev y Luna eran la mejor pareja que jamás había conocido. Merecían hijos, y los hijos los merecían a ellos.

Si ella hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a alguien como Nev. O hubiera sido tan competente para las relaciones como Luna. No servía para nada lamentar la triste verdad, y cientos de veces se había dicho que debía dejar de desear cosas que jamás podrían ser, aunque no podía evitarlo. Era una herida que no quería sanar, y a pesar de que dolía, seguía ensañándose con sus errores.

Lo había intentado. Dios sabía que sí. Tres relaciones, todas llenas de esperanza y promesas al comienzo, para que cada una terminara en un lamentable fracaso.

Ron, su segundo mejor amigo, divertido, dolorosamente atractivo. Jamás había imaginado que podía ser lo bastante cruel como para tratarla como un trapo sucio, ella que le había aguantado tantas manías, pero la acusó de no estar lista para el matrimonio, de no ser la mujer adecuada para él.

Adam, el hombre que tenía la certeza de que iba a ser su marido. Ingenioso, con talento y un amante extraordinario. Se había jugado hasta el último centavo que ella había conseguido ahorrar (menos claro su dinero guardado en las arcas del banco de Gringoths). Había terminado por casarse con una empleada de un casino de Atlantic City, aunque al menos tuvo la decencia de esperar un mes entero.

Y luego estaba Carl. El hombre al que había amado de un modo que lo cambió todo. Ni antes ni después había experimentado algo tan poderoso. Vivieron en su piso de Chelsea durante tres años. Había sido su mentor, su amigo, su amante. Su éxito como agente de bolsa había sido meteórico, pero en ningún momento llegó a perder la cabeza ni su perverso sentido del humor. Todo había sido perfecto, hasta el día en que le dejó una nota dándole dos días para que se marchara de su casa y poder disfrutar de libertad para casarse con una mujer a la que conocía desde hacía una semana.

Lloró hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas. Escribió páginas en su diario, abriendo su corazón. Sus amigos, en especial Harry, le habían dado la fuerza para continuar.

Fue Carl quien al final la ayudó para comprender que jamás iba a disfrutar de lo que tenían Nev y Luna. Que ningún hombre iba a amarla del modo en que Neville amaba a Luna.

Ninguno de esos hombres había estado enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera llegaron a fingirlo ni a pronunciar las palabras en la cama, claro que Ron fue la excepción, pero que poco le duró.

Nunca más.

Si Harry decidía que no quería cambiar su relación, perfecto. Se adaptaría. Quizá con el tiempo conocería a alguien en quien pudiera confiar lo suficiente como para acostarse con él. Alguien de quien supiera que jamás se enamoraría.

No era tan horrible. Tenía tantas bendiciones... su carrera, sus amigos, sus gatos. A pesar de haber abandonado lo que había amado desde los once años de edad, tenía gente a la que poder recurrir en busca de consejo y consuelo. En realidad nunca había estado sola, ni había temido pasar tiempo sola. Cierto era que resultaba un poco triste perderse esa parte de la vida. Pero tampoco era una tragedia. Ni siquiera le impedía tener hijos. Siempre podía adoptar o someterse a inseminación artificial. No, estaría bien. Muy bien.

Pero le encantaría que Harry y ella pudieran dar ese último paso. Porque la verdad era que echaba de menos que le abrazaran. Lo extrañaba tanto que le producía un dolor interior.

Se imaginaba a los dos en una cama grande bajo el edredón. Viendo alguna película antigua, compartiendo palomitas de maíz y cerveza. Tocándose. Riendo. Abrazándose durante las largas noches, (bueno eso ya lo hacían menos la parte de "tocarse"; no podía ser tan difícil ¿no?)

Sin compromisos ni promesas, ni corazones rotos. Solo amabilidad, afecto y una dulzura que solo Harry era capaz de dar.

Garfield saltó sobre el escritorio y se sentó justo encima de la agenda. La miró con sus inquisitivos ojos verdes, y antes de que lo acariciara pudo oír su ronroneo.

Mientras le rascaba las orejas, la ojimiel sonrió. Quizás no tuviera que esperar hasta la siguiente vida para sentirse tan satisfecha como un gato. Si las cosas iban bien, lo cual esperaba, Harry y ella podían sentirse a gusto en el conocimiento de que se hallaban a resguardo. De que sus necesidades se veían complacidas. De que no se harían daño ni se abandonarían. Sería perfecto.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era superar esa fase de incomodidad.

Hasta pronto, no se olviden comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola y gracias por los comentarios. Por ser tan buenos aquí esta otro capítulo más grande que el anterior, así que tómense su tiempo.

Ahh y no olviden que la historia NO ES MIA, es de JO LEIGH, por si alguien piensa que la estoy plagiando, solo la estoy adaptando a los personajes de HP, que tampoco son míos , sino de JK Rowling, como todo el mundo sabe.

CAPÍTULO 4

Harry supo que era la castaña antes de descolgar el teléfono. Resultaba imposible que olvidara el fiasco de la cita doble de esa noche sin revivir cada detalle. Se había acostumbrado a sus exhaustivos análisis, y la mayoría del tiempo no le importaban. El ingenio y la lengua afilada de Hermione convertían sus monólogos en algo muy interesante ya que siempre conocía a los participantes.

Salvo que esa noche él era uno de ellos, y no sentía mucha inclinación a discutir hasta la una de la mañana sobre las torpezas que había cometido.

Alzó el auricular.

- ¿Te despediste de Connie con un beso?- inquirió la ojimiel.

- Hola a ti también. No, no lo hice. ¿Y tú?

- Él me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cuál?

- La de la cara- repuso tras un momento.

- Ah- se dirigió a la nevera. Era tarde, así que se decidió por un zumo de naranja. Sacó el envase de plástico y cerró la puerta con el pie, luego fue hasta el sillón de terciopelo y se dejó caer en él.

- Lo que no puedo entender es cómo Luna pudo imaginar que me iba a gustar- continuó Hermione-. No era capaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fueran pechos. Por favor. Como si a mí me importaran las ventajas de una sustancia salina sobre la silicona.

- Se ofreció hacerte un buen descuento.

- No necesito unas más grandes. ¿O sí?

- No- imaginó sus pechos y al instante se puso a sudar.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Sabes?, nunca los has visto.

- Puedo ver que son estupendos, cariño- se secó la transpiración de la frente y deseó que ella cambiara de tema-. No necesitas nada más grande.

- De acuerdo. Tomad, pequeños. ¡Salmón, qué rico!

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué?

- Si vas a emitir sonidos tentadores para tus gatos cuelgo.

- Aguarda un momento. Debo cambiarles el agua.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir la botella de plástico del zumo y dar un buen trago. La bebida dulce lo ayudó a disipar el sabor amargo que le había dejado la cita esa noche.

Luna los había convencido para aceptar, insistiendo en que era el momento perfecto para ver a otras personas. Luego podrían echar un vistazo más sereno a lo que él había llegado a pensar como "El Plan". Por lo que esa noche había salido con una asistente de la oficina de Nev y Hermione con un cirujano plástico amigo de Luna. Asistieron a un concierto en el Lincoln Center y luego fueron a cenar a un chino. Tendría que haber sido una cita agradable. Ya habían hecho lo mismo antes, con citas diferentes, desde luego, y siempre habían pasado una velada normal.

Pero no esa noche.

Por primera vez desde los tiempos de la universidad, se había sentido incómodo con una de las citas de la castaña y la charla sobre los pechos no había ayudado. Greg, el cirujano, no había podido pasar cinco minutos sin mencionar pezones, por el amor de Dios. ¿Era de extrañar que Harry no fuera capaz de pensar en los pechos de la ojimiel? ¿Qué tuviera que luchar contra el impulso de tocárselos?

- ¿Sigues ahí?

- Sí.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Hmm?

- Esta noche me mostró todo lo que debía saber. Maldita sea, dejemos de perder tiempo y energía en gente que no nos gusta. Yo estoy a favor de que nos dediquemos a un intercambio saludable de fluidos corporales.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó cuando un chorro de zumo de naranja salió disparado por la boca de la botella. No se había dado cuenta de que la estaba apretando con tanta fuerza. Dio otro trago y lamentó no haberle añadido vodka.

- ¿Y bien?

A pesar de la bravata de sus palabras, la voz de Hermione irradiaba nerviosismo. O tal vez no. Quizá el único que se sentía aterrado era él. Fuera como fuere, no pensaba precipitar nada. Era demasiado importante. Pensó en Connie, su cita. Era muy bonita e inteligente. También divertida. El tipo de mujer que le gustaba. Bueno, que solía gustarle. Pero esa noche no era la ojimiel. Y eso era todo.

Sexo con Hermione. Santo Dios, el pensamiento había adoptado una residencia permanente en su cerebro, justo donde antes solía alojarse el sentido común. Y una vez instalado no quería marcharse. No hasta que hiciera algo al respecto.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio, preparándose para saltar del trampolín.

- De acuerdo- aceptó, sabiendo que esas dos palabras iban a abrir un capítulo nuevo en su vida. Las cosas ya no volverían a ser las mismas. Podía ser maravilloso, tal como predecía la ojimiel. O podía ser la sentencia de muerte de la mejor amistad que nunca había tenido.

- Vaya.

- Sí, vaya. Maldita sea, ¿y si... ?

- Para. Para en este instante. No podemos pensar en "y si". Debemos creer que va a ser perfecto.

- Eso resulta fácil para ti, Sybill Trelawney, pero para los que estamos en el mundo real, el futuro tiene algunos riesgos.

- ¿Y qué no lo tiene?. Diablos, mañana podría atropellarte un taxi.

- Una lógica impecable consecuencia de tantas horas de aritmacia. Aunque tonterías.

- No son tonterías Simplemente elijo mostrar un punto de vista optimista, lo cual, encanto, es una de las cosas que más te gustan de mí.

- Creo que confundes el optimismo con el fatalismo.

- Oh, Dios mío.

- ¿Qué?

- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, tener sexo significa que vamos a estar desnudos. Uno delante del otro. Quiero decir, mis pechos son muy buenos para una relación platónica, pero ahora que pasaremos a lo platónico oro...

- ¿Oro?

- Si, como la visa oro. Tendrás la misma tarjeta, pero con mayores ventajas.

- Ventajas, ¿eh?- sonrió- ¿Cómo poder tener preferencia para alquilar un coche?

- Hablo en serio. Hablamos de llegar a estar desnudos de verdad.

- Ya sé qué aspecto tienes- comentó. Era en lo único que había pensado esos días, pero no tenía intención de contárselo.

- No lo sabes.

- Te he visto en bañador.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Hay algo que necesites decirme? No se convertirá en algo parecido a una novela rosa, ¿verdad?

- No- rió-. Lo único que quiero dejar claro es que aún no has visto todas las partes.

- Hmm.

- Yo tampoco he visto todavía todas tus partes- Harry respiró hondo, sintiendo que sus partes se agitaban- Tus otras partes misteriosas- añadió Hermione.

Él se movió en el sillón, preguntándose si debería colgar. Había llegado el momento del cambio. Aún podía retractarse. Aún había tiempo.

- No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes.

- No te he visto a ti. Y ahora...

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito ver.

Una oleada de lujuria se abatió sobre él con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Luchó por recuperar la compostura. Por mantener ligera la situación.

- Si crees que será de ayuda, puedo acercarla al teléfono.

- No bromeo. Necesito verte desnudo, Harry.

- Si... - la voz le salió demasiado chillona. Carraspeó y comenzó otra vez-. Cuando lo hagamos, lo verás todo.

- No- afirmó-. Tengo que verte primero

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tengo que verte. A ti. Antes de que demos el siguiente paso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí. Lo necesito, ¿vale?

- ¿De qué se trata, de una especie de prueba?- pensó espantado-. ¿Vas a cambiar de idea si no la tengo lo bastante grande?

- ¡No! No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Esperó la explicación pero no llegó. Lo único que podía oír era su respiración acelerada. Solo podía pensar en partes, las suyas y las de ella, y en la locura de la situación. La locura de que pudiera estar pensando en verla desnuda. En tocarla, probarla. Abrazarla.

Cerró los ojos y se la imaginó delante de él. Resultaba tan fácil. La conocía tan bien. El modo en que la luz hacía que el pelo le brillara como el fuego. Las pecas de su nariz de las que siempre se quejaba y que en realidad la hacía más bonita. Sus piernas. Oh, Dios. No podía pasar de allí. No a sus piernas. No era tan bueno. Eran demasiado peligrosas. Jamás se había permitido desearla, porque sabía que no podía tenerla.

Parecía que en ese momento el dique se había abierto. Desde que hablaron de tener sexo no había pensado en otra cosa. La necesidad debía llevar dentro de él mucho tiempo. Justo bajo la superficie. Despertaba con la castaña en la cabeza. Y se dormía de la misma manera. Le gustara o no, había cruzado la línea. Dudaba seriamente de que algún día pudiera dar marcha atrás.

- Debo seguir un orden- continuó Hermione al final- Pasos pequeños. Primero quiero superar lo de la desnudez. Va a ser incómodo, los dos lo sabemos. Pero si lo hacemos de una forma sosegada, seremos capaces de superar la incomodidad. Luego podemos dar el siguiente paso.

- ¿Y esos dos pasos no pueden darse al mismo tiempo?

- No. Sé que piensas que estoy loca, pero ya me conoces me gusta seguir un orden en todo, compláceme, por favor.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo hacemos?

- Tú vendrás a mi casa. No, quizás aquí no. Tampoco en la tuya. Ya se nos ocurrirá dónde. Y entonces...

- Nos desnudamos.

- No. Tú te desnudas.

La imagen ardiente que tenía en la mente se pinchó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Bromeas?

- Soy yo quien necesita ese paso. No tú.

- Yo no pienso desnudarme solo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es ridículo, por eso.

- No lo es. Es como debe ser.

- Hermione, me desnudaré todo lo que tú quieras. Pero sólo si es recíproco.

Ella soltó una risita. Fue un sonido estupendo. Nada infantil, sino ronco, bajo, sexy.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Vamos a hacerlo.

- Sí- corroboró. Dejó la botella de zumo en la mesita y se reclinó en el sillón. Pudo ver que aún seguía un poco excitado. Con un poco de concentración podía llegar a excitarse mucho-. Debo cortar.

- No hemos terminado.

- Sí que hemos terminado.

- Pero...

- Buenas noches, Hermione. Hablaremos por la mañana.

- Ven a almorzar conmigo.

- De acuerdo. Ahora buenas noches.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué?

- Mi pelo es castaño cobrizo.

- ¿Qué?

- Piensa en ello- soltó otra risita-. Buenas noches.

Después de colgar se quedó con la vista clavada en el teléfono. Entonces lo comprendió. Era castaño cobrizo. Oh, maldición.

Hermione abrió el cajón del escritorio para buscar un paquete de chicles, pero solo encontró una goma de borrar y dos entradas usadas para una obra de teatro. Cerró el cajón, luego intentó llamar a Eleonor con la mano, la agente de bolsa que ocupaba la mesa de al lado, pero ésta tenía un auricular en cada oído y no le prestaba atención. Pensó en tirarle la goma de borrar a su colega, pero cambió de idea y volvió a centrarse en su propia conversación telefónica.

El señor Wilkins llevaba hablando diez minutos. Lo había cronometrado. Casi sin descanso para respirar, y en ningún momento había mencionado su portafolio de valores. Sin embargo, estaba al corriente de sus tomates, de los vecinos ruidosos que tenía abajo y del hombre del mercado de la esquina que se ponía ropa de mujer. Realmente tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Pero no podía ser brusca con él. Se sentía tan solo desde que falleció su esposa que no tenía corazón para meterle prisa. Además, Harry iba a llegar en cualquier momento, de modo que haría las llamadas que le quedaban después de comer.

- No, señor Wilkins, no he visto ese episodio de _La ley y el orden._

- Es bueno, deje que se lo diga. EsaMariska Hargitay es la mejor actriz del país.

- A mí también me gusta- sonrió. El señor Wilkins tenía tendencia a mezclar las palabras, lo cual resultaba divertido. Alargó la mano y movió el ratón, activando otra vez la pantalla del ordenador. Al instante apareció el programa con la hoja de cálculo. Se relajó. Notó que él se había cansado y que esa era su oportunidad-. ¿Qué le parece pasar el dinero a un fondo mixto?

- Lo que usted considere apropiado, Jane (siempre la llamaba por su segundo nombre).

- Es su dinero, no el mío.

- Lo sé. Pero me ha cuidado bien durante dos años. Confío en usted.

- Gracias por su voto de confianza. Creo que se trata de una inversión bastante segura. Si está convencido, yo seguiría adelante y lo pondría allí.

- Lo estoy. No podría hallarme en mejores manos.

La castaña sonrió, pero no en respuesta a las palabras amables del señor Wilkins. Harry había llegado. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, observó a sus compañeras darle un buen repaso. Ya lo habían visto antes, pero el pelinegro no era alguien a quien pudieran soslayar. A todas las mujeres y a tres cuartas partes de los hombres les gustaría tener un revolcón con él si pudieran.

Se despidió del señor Wilkins y colgó justo cuando llegaba a su mesa.

- ¿Qué tal?- obligó a que las mariposas que sentía en el estómago se tomaran un descanso. Aún tenía fresca la conversación de la noche anterior. Demasiado fresca. Sintió que se ruborizaba.

- ¿Qué tal tú?

Se le veía muy guapo. Se había puesto los pantalones negros que a ella más le gustaban, los que ceñían las piernas largas y le daban un trasero fabuloso. Y la camisa gris de seda que le había regalado las navidades pasadas. Una combinación maravillosa. Se había echado el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos.

Resultaba extraño y aterrador pensar en él de esa manera. Durante años había visto a otras mujeres babear por Harry. Dado su entusiasmo presente, era evidente que ella misma había reprimido sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo.

- Estás guapa- comentó él, esbozando esa sonrisa que lo hacía más atractivo.

- Gracias- ese día había dedicado un cuidado especial a su arreglo. Se había levantado pronto para lavarse el pelo y peinarse ( lo que no era tarea fácil), y se había puesto el vestido negro de Donna Karan que por lo general reservaba para las cenas importantes de negocios.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- ¿Qué te parece aquel restaurante tailandés?- recogió el bolso y se levantó.

- Bien- aceptó bajando la vista. Justo hasta sus pechos. Luego la alzó otra vez a su cara.

- Aunque podríamos ir a mi apartamento- dijo ella, con cuidado de mantener la voz baja para que las personas con las que trabajaba no la oyeran. Ya habían especulado con su relación con Harry, y en general se mostraban bastante suspicaces con su vida sexual. Ni una sola vez en los tres años que llevaba trabajando en la agencia de bolsa había aceptado una invitación de uno de sus compañeros. De negocios, sí. Personal, jamás. Por lo que o bien pensaban que mentía al decir que únicamente era amiga de Trevor o bien la consideraban lesbiana. Ninguna de las dos cosas le molestaba. Le gustaba que su vida privada fuera privada. Pero si él seguía mirándola de esa manera, puede que saltara sobre su cuerpo allí mismo- ¿Y bien?- instó.

- Me parece que no- respondió el ojiverde- Ir a tu casa me parece bastante peligroso.

- Como quieras- abrió el camino por el pasillo entre los cubículos y miró por encima del hombro para decir-: Gallina.

- No te equivocas.

La alcanzó ante el ascensor. Se había congregado una multitud que también salía a almorzar. A veces había tenido que esperar hasta quince minutos para poder bajar. No pensaba descender los sesenta pisos por las escaleras.

- Y bien, ¿has cambiado de parecer?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Lo que te pregunté anoche.

- Solo si tú has cambiado- susurró inclinándose sobre ella.

- No. A mi manera o puerta.

- Puerta, entonces- dijo justo cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor. Entraron y Harry se dirigió al fondo, apretado por todos los costados por los hambrientos agentes de bolsa. No resultaba agradable.

Ella asintió y deseó que comentara algo más, que todo el mundo se desvaneciera.

El ascensor volvió a pararse y todavía entró más gente. Todos se movieron un poco, luego continuó el descenso hasta que se detuvo otra vez en la planta siguiente, provocando gemidos de los que esperaban fuera al ver que no quedaba espacio.

Enlatados como sardinas, reinó el único e incómodo "silencio del ascensor", que siempre hacía que Hermione tuviera ganas de decir algo rudo en voz alta. Se contuvo, en particular después de que otra idea invadiera su cabeza. Una idea salvaje y descabellada.

No podía.

Harry se volvería loco.

Además, ella no tenía tanto valor. ¿O sí?

Sonrió. ¿Qué diablos? Ninguno de los dos iba a ir a ninguna parte. En la siguiente planta comenzaba el trayecto expreso que los llevaría directamente hasta la planta baja. Duraría aproximadamente un minuto. Tiempo suficiente. Oh, Dios, ¿podría acopiar valor para hacerlo?

Obligándose a ser lenta y paciente, deslizó la mano hacia atrás hasta encontrar el cinturón del pelinegro. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó. Bajó la mano. Ahí. Lo sintió. ¡Tenía la mano justo encima! Oh, Dios.

- ¿Qué haces?- susurró él con vehemencia.

- Tomar la situación por los cuernos- repuso ella con un murmullo, sin mover la cabeza por temor a que alguien se volviera y la viera con la mano en el bote de los dulces.

- Para.

- Ni lo sueñes- repuso, sintiéndose más atrevida.

.- ¡Hermione Jane!

- Alguien tenía que hacerlo- contuvo el impulso de reír.

- Cometes un gran error.

- No lo creo. Y por lo que puedo sentir, a ti tampoco te importa mucho. Detecto algo de entusiasmo, a menos que me equivoque.

- Te equivocas.

No pudo evitarlo. Soltó una risa, pero calló de inmediato cuando la mujer que tenía delante se volvió para mirar. Se concentró en lo que palpaba su mano. Asombrada por su propia audacia, se sentía casi embriagada. Si eso no aceleraba las cosas entre ellos, entonces nada lo conseguiría. Y de esa manera ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo. Al menos no hasta que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja, y en ese momento... Bueno, él ya sabría que no bromeaba acerca de la parte del sexo.

Deseó que los pantalones no fueran tan gruesos. Le gustaría disfrutar de más detalles. Pero notaba bastante. Cielos. Aquel viejo mito del número de pie era verdad.

El ascensor disminuyó la velocidad y las puertas se abrieron. En el acto la gente comenzó a salir, pero la castaña no se movió. Ni el cuerpo ni la mano. Quería esperar hasta el último segundo posible. Dios, no podía creerlo. Eso lo podía hacer Pansy, no ella. Lamentó no poder verle la cara.

Su deseo se hizo realidad.

La cara de Harry apareció ante ella. De hecho, apareció todo su cuerpo. Lo cual no era posible. Porque tenía en la mano...

El pelinegro retrocedió hasta salir del ascensor. Le sonrió a Hermione, disfrutando del modo en que los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

El hombre que había detrás de ella parecía igual de agitado, lo cual resultaba comprensible. La ojimiel aún no se había movido. El hombre, a quien Harry le daba unos cincuenta años, permanecía paralizado. Aunque tampoco tenía mucha elección.

Oyó que la otrora _prefecta perfecta_ decía algo parecido a "Urp". Y entonces las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Pero no antes de saludar con la mano a Hermione y a su nuevo amigo.

Hermione registró el saludo de Harry segundos antes de que el ascensor se cerrara con una determinación que hizo que deseara encontrarse ante un ejército de mortifagos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció sufrir un espasmo al mismo tiempo. Un agudo "Ouch" detrás de ella le recordó que aún no había apartado la mano. La abrió y saltó al otro lado del ascensor sintiendo que su estómago daba un vuelco cuando el aparato comenzaba a subir.

Lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y esconderse, o, mejor aún, conjurar un agujero en el ascensor de la cabina y lanzarse al vacío. Pero se obligó a mirar al hombre que había manipulado.

Era mayor, con un tupido pelo entrecano, gafas y dientes regulares. Tenía las mejillas acaloradas, pero aparte de eso, parecía notablemente sereno, dadas las circunstancias.

- Yo... yo...

- ¿Sabe?- comentó el hombre con clama-, en todos los años que he usado este ascensor, jamás conocí a nadie. Si le sirve de algo, su presentación fue magnífica.

La castaña supo que su rubor podía cocer huevos. Y cuando dejó que la vista bajara a los pantalones del hombre, sintió como si fuera a estallar en llamas.

- Yo... lo siento tanto- dijo- Fue un error.

- Un error extraordinario, diría yo- el otro rió.

- Se suponía que usted era otra persona.

- Bueno, supongo que ha sido mi día de suerte.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de darle cierta coherencia a sus pensamientos asustados.

- ¿Va a llamar a la policía?

- ¿Por qué, es que intentaba robarme?- meneó la cabeza. Con un gesto ella indicó que no-. Bien. Porque en caso contrario, necesita practicar mucho más.

Justo en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron, y aunque quería correr a toda velocidad, sus pies no se movieron. No se movía nada salvo su corazón que le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que consideró que le faltaba poco para sufrir un ataque. El hombre del pelo blanco pasó a su lado, y cuando la gente comenzó a entrar, metió la mano en el bolsillo, extrajo una tarjeta y se la entregó.

- Por las dudas- comentó.

Entonces salió y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Dos plantas más arriba, Hermione miró la tarjeta._Sebastian Stark__, Abogado._Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al menos cuando matara al "niño que vivió", dispondría de un abogado compasivo.

Harry la vio en cuanto salió del ascensor. Ella lo avistó un segundo después y, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que tendría que haber huido mientras tuvo la oportunidad. Si las miradas pudieran matar, ya sería un hombre muerto.

Caminó hacia él moviendo de forma peligrosa el bolso y con los ojos encendidos. El ojiverde retrocedió hasta golpear el costado del puesto de periódicos.

- Intenté avisarte- dijo él.

- No- esa única palabra fue una advertencia, una que un hombre inteligente habría escuchado.

- Te dije que cometías un error.

Hermione abrió la boca, Harry pensó que le lanzaría una maldición, pero luego volvió a cerrarla y optó por darle un golpe fuerte en el hombro.

- Ay.

- Podría matarte por esto.

- Eh, no me culpes a mí. No fui yo quien quiso jugar a tantear en el ascensor.

- Nunca en mi vida sufrí semejante humillación. Maldita sea, Harry, ¿por qué me dejaste... ?- volvió a golpearle en el mismo sitio.

Él se movió y le ofreció el otro hombro, para recibir otro buen golpe.

- ¿Has terminado?

- No, pienso golpearte cada vez que pueda. Mereces algo peor, quizá unos cien cruciatus fuesen suficientes, víbora. Podrías haberme detenido.

- Pero eso no habría sido divertido- sonrió.

Hermione cruzó los brazos.

- No puedo creerlo. De todas las cosas bajas, sucias, podridas...

- ¿Cómo es que ha pasado a ser mi culpa? Cariño, te explotó tu propio petardo.

- Yo te mostraré un petardo- descruzó los brazos-¡ bombar…

Harry comenzó a retroceder, desviándose del puesto de prensa para poder dirigirse a la salida. Aunque sin quitar los ojos de encima a su aun mejor amiga.

- Vamos. Debes reconocer que fue gracioso- puso su carita de inocente y vió que le dio buen resultado porque la castaña sacudió la cabeza y olvido el hechizo pero…

- Bueno, sí- soltó el bolso repentinamente hacia él, pero la agilidad del buscador le permitió esquivarlo.

- Bromeaba- alzó la mano en un gesto de paz- No dije nada porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin avergonzarte.

- Oh, estupendo. Ha sido muy considerado. Dejarme con un desconocido excitado en un espacio reducido ha sido mucho mejor.

- Cariño, tal como lo tenías, él no iba a hacer nada por enfadarte.

- Esa no es la cuestión. Deberías haberme frenado.

Vio que perdía fuelle. Menos mal. Entonces enterró la cara entre las manos. Al rato las bajó y pareció recuperada. Enfadada, pero controlada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

- No te perdonaré esto- asintió- Jamás.

- Claro que sí.

- Lo sé- suspiró- Pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie.

Harry contuvo una carcajada. Si pensaba que iba a quedarse callado, la esperaba otra sorpresa.

- ¿Harry James Potter Evans?

El modo en que pronunció su nombre le indicó que pensaba golpearlo otra vez, de modo que asintió.

- Vale, vale.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- No se lo contaré a nadie salvo a Pansy.

- Si se lo dices a Pansy, a la puesta de sol lo sabrá todo Manhattan.

Hizo acopio de valor y le rodeó los hombros. Quería que fuera un consuelo, un gesto amistoso para evitar tener que realizar una promesa que sabía que no iba a poder cumplir. Pero en cuanto la tocó y sintió su hombro cálido y suave, al instante fue consciente de su cuerpo. Y del suyo. De todas esas partes.

La soltó bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada- repuso y aumentó la distancia que los separaba.

- Tu cara indica otra cosa. ¿Y bien?- lo miró con expresión curiosa, con la mano en la cadera derecha.

El pequeño vestido negro hacía que fuera dolorosamente consciente de lo que había debajo. De pronto tuvo el impulso de pedirle que entraran en el ascensor.

- ¿Hola?- insistió Hermione.

- Vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre.

Ella meneó la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros. El ojiverde se cercioró de que no se tocaran al salir del edificio o al caminar por Pearl Street. Pero de reojo no paraba de mirar cómo su pelo le brillaba al sol, su andar seguro y grácil. La siguiente vez que la castaña experimentara el impulso de tantear a alguien, iba a encargarse de ser el primero en estar en la línea de fuego.

Una niña pequeña, de tres o cuatro años, se hallaba de puntillas mientras intentaba meter un sobre en un buzón. Su padre, al menos Hermione dio por hecho que se trataba de su padre, se hallaba detrás de ella, animándola con las manos listas para alzarla si no lo conseguía. Al final lo logró y soltó un grito de placer ante su monumental logro. Su padre la levantó en brazos, la abrazó y entre risas los dos marcharon por entre la multitud de la Quinta Avenida.

Un tiempo atrás Hermione había decidido que no era para ella una relación eterna. Pero no podía negar la verdad. Quería tener un hijo. Quería un marido. No parecía que fuera pedir mucho, pero resultaba evidente que sí lo era. Luna insistía que con veintiséis años era demasiado joven para interrumpir la búsqueda, pero Luna no lo entendía. La ojimiel estaba cansada de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. De enfrentarse al fracaso una y otra vez, de intentar continuar y fingir que su corazón no había recibido un daño permanente. Algo iba mal, ¿por qué no podía ser feliz?, ya sabía que los conocimientos y el éxito en su carrera no eran suficientes. Le faltaba un gen o tenía mal karma, o lo que fuera, pero siempre terminaba igual. Ella enamorándose y él no. Él casándose con otra unas semanas después. Tres veces.

Puede que no tuviera una bola de cristal, ni menos que fuera una experta en adivinación, pero hasta ella podía ver el patrón. El amor no aparecía en sus estrellas. No figuraba en su destino. Ya había aceptado su suerte y establecida la paz. Excepto a veces. Excepto cuando veía a niñas de puntillas. Cuando oía una risita infantil en la Quinta Avenida. Entonces la injusticia de todo amenazaba con estallar en su interior, llenando cada resquicio de su alma.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreir. A centrarse en todo lo que tenía y en lo que jamás le pertenecería.

Harry. Tenía a Harry. Eso era mucho. La quería del mejor modo que conocía. Aunque no era el tipo de amor que ella anhelaba, era suficiente. Tenía que serlo.

Deseaba que pudieran salir adelante. Si era capaz de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, entonces el dolor se desvanecería. Estaba segura de ello. Con Harry no habría falsas esperanzas. Ambos se darían calor.

Desde luego, primero tendrían que superar el pequeño problema de la desnudez. Pero esa tarde había meditado mucho en eso. Tras la debacle del ascensor, no iba a presionarlo para que se bajara los pantalones para ella. Eso era demasiado peligroso. Había decidido que tendrían que desnudarse bajo las sábanas. De noche. Con las luces apagadas.

Después ya no le iba a importar, aunque se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la primera vez sería un poco incómoda. Cuanto más pensara en ello, más incómodo sería. Lo que debían hacer era dejar de analizar y ponerse manos a la obra.

Planeaba decírselo esa noche y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Hermione giró en redondo para ver a Pansy junto a la entrada de la cafetería. Era una visión en azul pálido. Una blusa de seda, unos pantalones a juego y un pañuelo de Hermès le daban un gran aire de elegancia, pero algo la hacía aparecer inalcanzable. Con el perfecto pelo negro echado hacia atrás de esa manera, le recordaba a Catherine Zeta Jones.

- ¿Quieres tener hijos?- preguntó la ojimiel.

- ¿Ahora mismo?- Pansy enarcó las cejas.

- No. En algún momento.

- No. Tener hijos significaría tener sexo, y eso representaría estar con un hombre. Así que no, no los quiero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

- El bastardo quiere mi buho. No bastó con que le diera el 30% de mi fortuna, para que pueda gastársela en las mujeres que quiera y en las parientes de estas también, si no que ahora ¡quiere mi búho!.

- No va a conseguirlo, Pansy. Solo intenta ponerte nerviosa.

- Pues está haciendo un buen trabajo.

- Vamos. Te invito a una copa.

- ¿Con dos cerezas?

- Con seis, si eso te hará feliz.

Pansy sonrió y abrió la puerta. Hermione entró en la cafetería bien iluminada. Ya estaba atestada, con un montón de hombres y mujeres de negocios en la barra. Todo el mundo parecía beber martinis o manhattans. El nivel de ruido era tan alto que la castaña se comunicó con la mano con Ellen, la camarera. Ellen había sido su vecina cuando vivía en Queens, de modo que encontrar una masa para cinco en la parte de atrás, la más tranquila, no resultó problema.

Le dio una propina de cinco dólares y alabó sus zapatos. Ellen sonrió y regresó al ajetreo del bar mientras ambas amigas se sentaban. Hermione esperó que su amiga hiciera un comentario sobre el equívoco del ascensor, lista para negar cualquier cosa, pero lo único que la ex de Malfoy dijo fue:

- ¿Quién no va a venir?

- Cormac. Esta noche tiene ensayo- la castaña llamó al camarero y se relajó. Harry no se lo había contado. Tendría que sentirse avergonzada de sí misma por haber pensado que sí lo haría.

- Sé amable con Luna y Nev- indicó Pansy- Luna está con el período.

- Oh, no- suspiró. Luna había tenido un retraso de tres días, lo cual había disparado sus esperanzas.

- Es horrible. De todas las personas en el universo que merecerían tener hijos...

El camarero, un tipo deslumbrante de pelo castaño con unos pantalones negros ceñidos, se acercó a la mesa directamente a Pansy. Quedó cautivado en el acto. Abrió mucho los ojos. Prestó atención a cada una de sus palabras, y Hermione notó que la pelinegra recibiría su bebida con un bote entero de cerezas para acompañarlo. Cuando ella pidió vino blanco el camarero casi no notó su presencia.

La castaña lo miró alejarse, luego se volvió hacia la diosa que tenía al lado.

- Me sorprendes- comentó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No lo has visto? Si hubieras pedido algo para comer se te habría declarado.

Pansy exhibió esa expresión en la cara. Disgusto mezclado con indiferencia.

- Todos son alimañas. Todos.

- No es verdad. Estás furiosa con Draco y transfieres tus sentimientos a los hombres en general.

- Gracias _doctor Freud._ Pero sé de qué hablo. El problema contigo, mi querida Hermione, es que insistes en humanizar a los hombres. Les das cualidades de seres humanos y luego, cuando no actúan como tales, te rompen el corazón.

- No es verdad. Lo que pasa es que me gustan. Y el hecho de haber sido herida algunas veces no significa que todos los hombres sean mofetas.

- Quieres decir que Harry no es una mofeta.

- Exacto. No lo es. Tampoco lo son Nev o Cormac.

- Perfecto. Tres entre seis millones. Y hablando de Harry, ¿cómo va la misión?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Harry, Nev y Luna llegaron a la mesa. Se saludaron y Hermione prestó atención a algún signo que pudiera revelarle que Luna estaba mal, pero no lo encontró. Justo en ese momento apareció el camarero, y tal como ella había conjeturado, llevaba una copa llena de cerezas para el manhatan. Apuntó el nuevo pedido sin poder quitar los ojos de su nuevo amor. La ojimiel abrió el menú.

Harry se sentó a su lado, y mientras ella miraba las ensaladas, se acercó más de lo que era necesario dado el tamaño de la mesa. Justo cuando centraba su atención en los pescados, la sintió. Su mano en el muslo. Ligera, tentativa, un poco temblorosa, pero no se retiró. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el pulso se le disparó cuando la presión en su pierna aumentó hasta que él depositó la mano con seguridad. El calor de su piel atravesó el vestido y las medias como si no existieran. No supo qué hacer. ¿Devolverle el contacto? ¿Sonreír? ¿Decir algo?

Al final logró mirarlo. Los ojos de él reflejaban calma. Bajó la vista con rapidez y sintió que le daba un ligero apretón.

Aunque solo le tocaba la parte superior del muslo, la sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento. Notó un nudo en el estómago. No se había equivocado. Mientras dejaran de preocuparse y confiaran en ellos, nada iba a salir mal. Podían llegar a ser mucho el uno para el otro. Los complementos perfectos.

Harry se inclinó para poder susurrarle al oído.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?- ella meneó la cabeza, no lo bastante valiente para contarle la decisión que había tomado unos momentos antes-. ¿Qué te parece un viaje a Mystic?

- Maravilloso.

- Conozco un hotelito estupendo. Con antigüedades y chimenea en los dormitorios.

- Suena perfecto.

- Bien- entonces apartó la mano y se volvió para hablar con Nev.

Hermione no dejó de mirar el menú, aun cuando veía las palabras borrosas. El calor donde había posado su mano se disipó en unos momentos. La realidad de lo que le había propuesto tardó más en manifestarse.

Ya estaba. En cuatro días, Harry y ella iban a ser más que amigos. Serían amantes. No como los amantes que ella había conocido, y eso era lo maravilloso de todo. Quebrantarían las reglas (otra vez), explorarían territorio virgen(¿?). Pero no la asustaba. Bueno, no mucho. Porque él la acompañaría en cada paso del camino.

- ¿Hermione?

Alzó la vista. Luna la observaba, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato intentando hablar con ella.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Compartes un pollo conmigo?

- Claro.

- Bien, ya que pretendo comerme todos los postres que tienen.

La castaña cerró el menú. Las cosas marchaban bien. Era evidente que Harry no le había contado a los demás el pequeño desliz de aquella mañana. En cuatro días iba a embarcarse en la siguiente fase de su vida. La fase ajena a las preocupaciones, a las dudas.

- Oh, escuchad- comentó Luna- Después de cenar vayamos todos al Empire State Building, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

- Porque ya casi es el cumpleaños de Neville. Así que le dije que podía subir en el ascensor contigo.

A continuación lo que escuchó fueron puras risotadas, ¡y ella que le había perdonado la vida!.

Bye. Disfruten de este día y no se olviden comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola y gracias por los comentarios. Por ser tan buenos aquí esta otro capítulo igual o más grande que el anterior

Ahh y no olviden que la historia NO ES MIA, es de JO LEIGH, por si alguien piensa que la estoy plagiando, solo la estoy adaptando a los personajes de HP, que tampoco son míos , sino de JK Rowling, como todo el mundo sabe.

Creo que el título lo dice todo, espero no me maten al final.

CAPITULO 4

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hermione, mirando el pequeño fragmento de tela que sostenía Luna.

- Ropa interior.

- ¿Eso es ropa interior? Ni siquiera me taparía el dedo gordo del pie.

- No se supone que deba hacerlo- estiró al atuendo rosa hasta que adquirió la vaga forma de una tira triangular-. Es un tanga.

- No pienso ponerme uno. Jamás. He estado toda la vida tratando de quitarme ropa interior de donde la diseñaron para ponértela.

- Careces de sentido de la aventura.

- No es verdad. Sencillamente prefiero lanzarme a mis aventuras sin hilo dental en el trasero.

Luna arrojó la escueta braguita sobre la mesa de las rebajas y se dirigió a la sección de sujetadores de Victoria's Secret. El lugar estaba a rebosar a las siete de la tarde de un martes. Quizás siempre era así. No lo sabía. La última vez que había ido a comprar ropa interior fue en las rebajas de _Macy's_, y todo lo que se llevó era de algodón.

Pero el algodón no servía para ese fin de semana. Necesitaba braguitas y sujetadores nuevos. Y algo con qué dormir. Una bata. Básicamente, todo desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

- ¡Esto es fabuloso!

La ojimiel se volvió hacia Pansy, que sostenía un liguero de seda negro contra su cintura, y frunció el ceño.

- No voy a necesitar un liguero. No pienso ponerme medias.

- No es para ti, tonta. Creo que quedaría divino con mis zapatos rojos de tacón alto.

- ¿Para que los necesitas si no sales con nadie?

- He dicho que no pensaba volver a involucrarme con un hombre. No que no quisiera un revolcón esporádico en el heno. Lamento que a ti se te ocurriera primero la idea de acostarte con Harry. Es tan brillante que asusta.

- ¿Si? Te juro que a mí me está volviendo loca. Un segundo pienso que todos mis problemas se van a solucionar al acostarme con él, y al siguiente tengo la certeza de que voy a arruinar mi vida.

- Hermione la respuesta a eso es sencilla- Pansy tomó un liguero blanco y se lo puso a la cintura. Admiró la vista en el espejo de cuerpo entero, y un delgado joven con una camiseta de cuadros la admiró con ella. Pansy no parpadeó. Hermione supuso que ya se había acostumbrado a ser devorada con los ojos sin que ello la irritara.

- Aguardo esa estupenda y sencilla revelación- indicó la castaña mientras contemplaba un juego de braguitas y sujetador con motivos florales.

- Deja de pensar.

- Si. Correcto. Es la misma conclusión a la que llegué el lunes. El problema radica en hacer que mi mente coincida con ella.

- Muy bien, esto es lo que debes hacer- Pansy estudió la ropa interior con flores que tenía la ojimiel en la mano y puso expresión de disgusto-. Primero, deshazte de todas esas cosas horribles y busca algo sexy. Segundo, cada vez que te surja un pensamiento sobre el fin de semana, ponte a cantar _It's a Small Word._

- Bromeas, ¿no? Esa canción es un espanto. Cada vez que me viene a la cabeza, no la puedo borrar.

- Exacto.

- De acuerdo- Hermione asintió-. Pero si termino en un psiquiátrico, te consideraré responsable de ello.

Pansy sonrió y clavó la vista en una percha. Sacó un juego de satén negro, compuesto por una braguita minúscula y un sujetador con copas bajas.

- Esto- dijo.

- No lo creo.

- Yo sí. Y ahora métete en el probador.

- ¿Ahora?

- No. Las navidades próximas.

Hermione aceptó la percha de plástico y se dirigió al probador. La etiqueta ponía que era un Wonderbra. Jamás se había puesto uno y sintió curiosidad. A la izquierda había un probador vacío.

Odiaba quitarse la ropa delante del espejo de un probador. La luz era horrible, el aire frío y raro y jamás le gustaba lo que veía. Así que se quitó la blusa a toda velocidad y el cómodo Playtex Cruzado y se puso la prenda negra. Tuvo que ajustarse los pechos, alzando y separando, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante para cerciorarse de que era del tamaño adecuado, pero al alzar la vista jadeó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Luna del otro lado de la puerta.

- Santo cielo, ¡parezco Heydi Klum!

- Déjame ver.

La castaña abrió la puerta sin quitar la vista de su nueva forma. El Wonderbra superaba con creces su fama. Sus pechos parecían enormes, lo cual hacía que su cintura se viera diminuta; la tela negra le daba a su piel un brillo de porcelana.

- Vaya- comentó Luna. Hermione asintió-. Debo comprarme uno.

- Estoy seguro de que a Nev le gustaría.

- Debo comprarme un montón.

La ojimiel sonrió, pero al ponerse de costado para examinar el perfil, se le ocurrió que quizá, después de todo, no fuera el sujetador apropiado.

- No se- dijo-. Es una especie de anuncio falso, ¿no?

- ¿Crees que a Harry le importará?

Hermione vio que Pansy se había puesto al lado de Luna.

- No podrá evitar notarlo. A menos que jamás me lo quite.

- Le concedes demasiado crédito- indicó Pansy-. En cuanto te vea con eso, la sangre le habrá bajado de la cabeza y no dispondrá de la capacidad de volver a pensar en ello.

- Tendrás suerte si logra recordar tu nombre- observó Luna.

- O el suyo- corroboró la Slytherin

- ¿De verdad?- se miró de frente. Sorprendentemente, le gustó lo que vio. ¿Y qué si el cirujano le había ofrecido un descuento? Esa pequeña prenda conseguía lo mismo sin necesidad de tener que pasar por un postoperatorio.

- Iré a escoger más- comentó Luna-. ¿Cuántos te parece? ¿Cinco?

- Sólo estaré fuera dos días.

- Pero os veréis cuando volváis.

- Oh, sí.

- No suenas muy entusiasmada- comentó Pansy-. Recuerda, _It's a Small Word._

La canción empezó a sonar en la cabeza de la ojimiel. No supo si abrazar o golpear a su amiga.

Harry contempló su bolso, luego los dos pares de pijamas que sostenía en la mano. El azul marino era más bonito, pero tenía un corte en la manga. El gris era más viejo, pero se encontraba en mejor estado. Guardó éste último encima del neceser, de dos camisas, pantalones, calcetines y ropa interior, y miró en derredor para ver si se olvidaba de algo. ¿Una bata? Creyó que no. ¿Un libro? Dios, esperaba que no.

Se dirigió al armario del cuarto de baño y sacó la caja de preservativos. Pensó en separar dos, luego un tercero. "¡Qué diablos!", exclamó para sus adentros, y guardó toda la caja en el bolso. Mejor ser previsor que lamentarlo.

Echó un último vistazo rápido al dormitorio y miró la hora. Quedaban diez minutos hasta que tuviera que marcharse para ir a recoger a Hermione. Cerró la cremallera del bolso, comprobó la cartera para cerciorarse de que llevaba efectivo, luego recogió la cazadora. Empezaba a refrescar un poco por las mañanas y sin duda en Escocia haría más frío.

Salió y cerró la puerta del apartamento. Ya estaba. Realmente iba a hacerlo.

Casi no pudo soportar la ansiedad. ¿Y si...?

No. No pensaba caer en eso. Nada de "Y si". Ningún quizá. Se embarcaba en una misión que prometía cambiar su vida para mejor. Podía dejar de soñar con estar con Hermione y hacerlo de verdad. Ella no lo presionaría para llevar la relación al siguiente nivel. No lo llevaría de compras para terminar buscando vajillas. No esperaría que le pidiera que se fuera a vivir con él o, que Dios no lo quisiera, que le propusiera matrimonio.

Con Hermione, era el mejor de todos los mundos posibles. Entonces, ¿de qué se preocupaba?

Llegó el ascensor y la puerta se abrió. Entró y apretó al botón de la planta baja. Se obligó a no pensar en nada malo. Se negó a imaginar que no era capaz de hacerlo. Que perdía la amistad de su ojimiel.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry miró las dos maletas de su amiga, ambas con suficiente ropa como para una semana, luego contempló su propio bolso. Meneó la cabeza, pero se contuvo de hacer comentario alguno mientras metía todo en el coche. Hermione ocupó el asiento junto al chofer, preguntándose si debía quitarse el jersey.

Había elegido un atuendo sencillo, una camiseta con cuello en V y vaqueros ajustados para el viaje. Debajo llevaba puesto el Wonderbra beige, y se sentía como si fuera un par de pechos con piernas. Podía servir canapés en el escote. Harry no dejaría de notarlo, no estando tan cerca. El trayecto duraría menos de dos horas, luego de tomar el traslador y no quería sentirse cohibida en todo momento. Por otro lado, quizás cuando recibiera una dosis de su figura potenciada, eso lo ayudaría a entrar en atmósfera. Si se ponía sexy, entonces ella misma terminaría por perder los nervios y también entraría en atmósfera.

El maletero del BMW se cerró y con rapidez Hermione se quitó el chaleco gris y lo echó sobre el asiento de atrás en el momento en que él abría su puerta.

Se reclinó, tratando de parecer indiferente. Harry sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Arrancó el vehículo. La castaña siguió sonriendo. Él puso la marcha y se adentró en el tráfico. Hermione pensó que debía haber exagerado sobre la percepción de su aspecto. Harry ni siquiera...

El coche se desvió hacia el otro lado de la calle y cogieron el moderno traslador que los llevaba en conjunto con su movilidad, Harry maldijo al tratar de recuperar el control del auto que apareció en medio de los dos carriles.

Eso demostraba que no era exagerado. Harry no paraba de mirar su pecho, la calle y de nuevo su pecho. La ojimiel se sentía como en un partido de tenis.

Cuando frenó ante un semáforo en rojo, giró la cabeza.

- Yo... tu...

- No te preocupes. No muerden.

- No estoy seguro.

- Wonderbra- explicó.

- ¿Wonderbra?- repitió, con la vista clavada en la parte frontal de la camiseta.

- Si. Los mismos pechos, distinto sujetador.

- Que Dios bendiga la tecnología moderna- musitó él-.

A Hermione comenzó a dolerle la sonrisa, y por encima de todo quería ponerse otra vez el jersey. Lo cual era una locura, porque el principal motivo por el que se había puesto el sujetador era para atraer su atención.

El ojiverde carraspeó y miró al frente cuando el semáforo se puso verde. Ella notó que tragaba saliva y que tenía unas gotitas de sudor en la frente.

Fueron en silencio un rato. Eran las siete pasadas y los edificios de la ciudad ya habían quedado atrás, solo el campo abierto y el olor a hierba fresca inundaba el ambiente. Hermione intentó aprovechar el tiempo para relajarse. Inhaló hondo y exhaló. Pensó en la vieja ciudad de Mystic y en lo hermoso y apacible que sería el fin de semana. No le sirvió para nada. Aún sentía la adrenalina por el cuerpo.

Salieron a la autopista y se concentró en el sonido de las ruedas. Sabía que debería decir algo. En los años que conocía a Harry, jamás habían tenido un silencio incómodo. Jamás. Quizá llamara alguien del grupo. Eso rompería la quietud. Aunque todos habían recibido órdenes estrictas de no llamar.

Así que clavó la vista en la parte de atrás del monovolumen.

- ¿Qué tarareas?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué?

- Esa canción. La conozco pero no termino de saber cuál es.

No se había dado cuenta de que tarareaba, pero en cuanto él la mencionó supo cual era.

- Es _It's Small Word._

Harry la miró como si estuviera loca.

- Sí, oí que volvía a las listas de éxitos.

- Prometo que guardaré silencio.

- Ya es demasiado tarde. Se ha metido en mi cabeza.

Él encendió la radio. Primero oyeron algo de clásico, pero apretó el botón de búsqueda de sintonía hasta dar con una cadena de rock suave.

Por primera vez desde que se habían metido en el coche Hermione comenzó a relajarse. Primero los hombros, luego el cuello. Cruzó los tobillos.

Desde luego, pensó en lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Pero el pánico la había abandonado en algún punto después de la salida cincuenta y siete. ¿Cómo dormir con Harry podía ser algo menos que maravilloso? Llevaba ropa interior bonita, y ahí radicaba la mitad de la batalla. Ya le había demostrado que no era inmune al Wonderbra, y con un poco de suerte y con apagar la luz justo a tiempo, lograría meterse bajo las sábanas ilesa.

Sonrió, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Le besó la palma y saboreó su olor, luego dejó la mano justo donde había estado, en su pierna.

Puede que después de todo ni siquiera tuviera que apagar las luces. Quizá Harry siempre había sabido cómo era.

Llegaron a Mystic a las diez menos cuarto. Harry llevaba años sin ir a la Posada Carlise, y el lugar era incluso más hermoso de lo que recordaba. En el pasado había sido una taberna construida en 1740, pero el dueño había restaurado el edificio y redecorado las habitaciones con muebles de época.

- Es precioso- manifestó Hermione.

- ¿Nunca has visto Mystic?

- Lo único que se del lugar es que se supone que tiene una buena pizza.

Harry rió, a pesar de en otrora tiempo había sido conocida como la sabelotodo Granger, hoy su poco conocimiento del lugar la volvía más adorable aún.

Consiguió estacionarse en un aparcamiento reducido situado junto al edificio principal.

- Vamos. Entremos. No se tú, pero yo estoy cansado- salió al fresco aire nocturno. Había acertado al llevar la cazadora. Y reservar la habitación con chimenea.

- Este lugar es fantástico. Ha sido una idea maravillosa.

- ¿Sí?- lamentó haberlo dicho en cuanto la palabra salió de su boca. La ojimiel pareció sorprendida, como si no esperara que aún tuviera dudas.

- Como mínimo, hemos salido de la ciudad- soltó con vehemencia-. Nada de teléfonos, coches ni perforadoras.

Harry abrió el maletero con el mando a distancia.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Y creo que te gustará este sitio.

La ojimiel tomó una de sus maletas mientras él se ocupaba de la otra y de su propio bolso. Había llamado con antelación para advertir al propietario de que iban a llegar tarde. Quería que todo saliera bien. El fin de semana parecía tan frágil como el hielo. Hermione estaba nerviosa. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero lo notaba. El modo en que se mordisqueaba el labio. Cómo tarareaba. Deseó poder mitigar sus temores, pero la verdad era que él se sentía igual de nervioso.

Mientras subían por el sendero de grava, Harry pensó en lo que había sentido por Hermione desde el principio.

En un comienzo había sido más adoración que afecto. Estuvo embobado, eso era todo (y como no estarlo si ella fue la primera chica que lo abrazó y besó en su vida). Pero con el tiempo había cambiado hasta convertirse en la amistad más cálida de su existencia. El objetivo del plan elaborado por ella era liberarse del equipaje que siempre acompañaba al amor. La necesidad, los juegos, los celos.

La castaña le sostuvo la puerta y entraron en el salón del antiguo edificio. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo, como regresar a su querido castillo.

Paredes de madera con cuadros del siglo XVII adornaban la entrada. El olor a pan recién horneado mezclado con el aroma de especias le produjo una calma inmediata. La chimenea enorme que dominaba el salón exhibía un fuego bien alimentado. Una pareja joven estaba sentada en un sofá mullido, tan pegados que apenas se distinguía dónde terminaba el chico y dónde empezaba la chica.

- Buenas noches.

El ojiverde se volvió del fuego para saludar a la anfitriona. Parecía tan acogedora como el lugar, rellena, con el pelo gris y una sonrisa cálida.

- Soy Hester- dijo-, y usted debe ser el señor Potter.

- Sí- dejó las maletas y le estrechó la mano-. Esta es la señorita Granger.

Hester dio la bienvenida a Hermione y luego le entregó a Harry una tarjeta de registro.

- No se moleste en rellenarla ahora. Es tarde, y estoy segura de que querrán instalarse. Tráigamela mañana. Vengan, les mostraré su habitación.

Hermione sonrió a Harry, y él no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Realmente habían cruzado el umbral a otro mundo. El olor, la atmósfera, las antigüedades... todo estaba distanciado de Manhattan.

Avanzaron por un pasillo lleno de cuadros hasta que Hester se detuvo en la última puerta. La abrió con una llave, no con una tarjeta magnética, y se apartó a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Todo era perfecto. En la chimenea crepitaba un fuego y la botella de champán que había pedido rebosaba en una alta cubitera.

Miró a la ojimiel y luego al sofá que había delante del fuego y en su mente apareció una imagen de ella tan clara como una fotografía. Desnuda y hermosa, reposaba en postura lánguida. La piel le brillaba con el reflejo de las llamas, la sonrisa tan abierta como la postura.

Apartó la vista, pero se encontró contemplando la cama. Era enorme, con dosel, un edredón blanco y almohadas grandes y mullidas. Se imaginó a Hermione allí, reclinada sobre las almohadas, el pelo cobrizo enmarcándole el rostro, el cuerpo estirado en toda su gloria, desnuda y...

- Es magnífica- comentó la ojimiel.

- Oh, sí- susurró, con la imagen aún en su mente.

- Y muy tranquila- la voz de Hester quebró la ilusión-. No hay nadie en la habitación de al lado- pasó junto a la cama-. Aquí esta el cuarto de baño-. Aguardó hasta que Hermione se acercó para echar un vistazo-. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la casa.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía las maletas. Las dejó en el suelo y siguió a su amiga al increíble cuarto. Grande, con una enorme bañera con patas como garras contra una pared, un lavabo en forma de pedestal en otra y una cómoda oculta detrás de una cortina de encaje; era una habitación construida con la comodidad en la mente. En dos anaqueles había velas encendidas que creaban sombras complejas sobre las paredes.

Vio a Hermione en la bañera, con una pierna doblada sobre el borde y gotas de agua que brillaban sobre su torso. Unos mechones de pelo caían por su cuello. Maldición.

- Ahora los dejaré para que guarden sus cosas. El desayuno se sirve desde las nueve hasta las diez y media. Me temo que esta noche no hay servicio de habitaciones, pero si ven que les falta algo, háganmelo saber por la mañana y lo solucionaré.

- Gracias, Hester-, dijo la ojimiel mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta-. Todo es perfecto.

- Eso me gusta pensar- comentó la mujer mayor-. Que tengan una buena noche.

Harry le dio la espalda a la bañera y musitó su despedida. Hermione se había acercado a la chimenea y contemplaba las llamas. ¿Pensaría en lo que sucedería a continuación? ¿En convertir las imágenes en algo de carne y pasión?

Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios humedecidos.

- ¿Sabes qué parece?

- ¿Qué?- se aproximó a ella, asombrado por la conexión que había entre ambos.

- Es como si nos encontráramos en la sala de los menesteres en Hogwarths.

Harry se detuvo y soltó una carcajada.

- Siempre me has leído los pensamientos.

- Lo sé. Pero me parece algo surrealista. Este sitio, nosotros.

Asintió, luego fue a servir el champán. No sabía si Hermione, pero a él le iría bien una copa.

- No puedo dejar de imaginar...

- ¿Al barón sanguinario?

- ¡No!- sonrió-. Dame una copa, por favor. No puedo dejar de imaginar a todas las parejas que han pasado por aquí antes que nosotros. No es como la habitación de un hotel. Es algo mucho más personal.

- Lo sé- dejó la servilleta que había rodeado la botella de champán-. Por eso pensé que te gustaría- descorchó la botella y sirvió el líquido burbujeante en las dos copas que Hester había dejado sobre la mesita.

- Gracias.

Hermione se había situado a su lado, y cuando le pasó la copa, sus dedos se rozaron. En el acto las imágenes volvieron a aparecer en la mente del pelinegro, una encima de otra, pero en todas ellas con ella en el centro-

- Por la amistad- dijo la ojimiel alzando la copa.

- Por la amistad- repitió Harry, brindando.

Bebió sin dejar de mirar cómo ella se lleva el cristal a los labios, hipnotizado por el movimiento de su garganta. Bajó los ojos a los montes exuberantes de sus pechos, tan prominentes por el nuevo sujetador. El impulso de tocarla creció hasta que le dolió tanto que tuvo que alejarse.

Ocupó las manos en sacar las cosas para afeitarse del neceser y la mente para recitar las estadísticas del mundial de quidich. La condición dolorosa de su entrepierna se mitigó con la actividad, por lo que suspiró al dirigirse al baño.

- ¿Quieres irte a la cama ya?- musitó ella justo cuando llegaba la puerta.

Todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al traste. Al instante se excitó, dolorosamente consciente de la proximidad de Hermione y de su propio deseo.

- Claro- dijo con lo que esperaba fuera un tono casual-. Salgo en un minuto.

Cerró la puerta, fue al lavabo y abrió el grifo. Pero no se lavó. Se contempló en el espejo. La imagen no se veía muy clara en la oscuridad del cuarto, pero fue capaz de verse los ojos. Sí, parecía tan desesperado como se sentía. Era distinto de cualquier ocasión anterior, con cualquier otra mujer. Ni siquiera la primera vez había estado tan lleno de ansiedad. Una parte de él quería cancelarlo todo y volver a Nueva York, pero otra parte, la más baja, no quería otra cosa que tenerla en sus brazos. Descubrir todos sus secretos. Cumplir un deseo antiguo ya.

Se inclinó y se mojó la cara. Esa noche el truco iba a radicar en escuchar, en prestar cuidadosa atención y dejar que su ojimiel llevara el ritmo. Necesitaría un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero debía ser de esa manera. Si ella cambiaba de parecer en cualquier fase del juego, le sonreiría y le diría que no pasaba nada. Lo más importante era su relación global. Bajo ningún concepto pensaba marcharse de esa posada con alguna tensión entre ellos. Lucharía por su amistad y ganaría. Sin importar que fueran amantes o no.

Hermione sacó el camisón de la maleta. Era negro, largo hasta los pies, con encaje alrededor del corpiño... era el camisón más bonito que jamás había tenido. La hacía parecer exótica y sensual, y sabía que a Harry le iba a gustar mucho. La cuestión era si se hallaba preparada para que lo viera.

A pesar de la maravillosa habitación, del fuego y del champán, aún la dominaban las dudas. Se había convencido de que en cuanto llegaran, en cuanto cruzaran el punto de no retorno, todas sus inseguridades y temores iban a desaparecer.

No había sido así.

Si pensara que lo único que iban a hacer era charlar y acurrucarse, sería la mujer más relajada de la Gran Bretaña, pero no era eso. Era una cita de sexo. El sexo era bueno. El sexo entre amigos debería ser aún mejor. Y con Harry lo máximo. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Dobló el camisón sobre el brazo, sacó el neceser con el maquillaje y lo depositó en la cama. No iba a necesitar nada más, de manera que cerró la maleta y la guardó en el armario.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, Hermione respondió a su propia pregunta. Su problema no radicaba en tener sexo con Harry, sino que Harry tuviera sexo con ella.

Con anterioridad había estado nerviosa por hacer el amor, pero nunca de esa manera. Antes jamás había tenido mucho que perder si las cosas no funcionaban. Pero, ¿y con Harry? ¿Y si no se excitaba en cuanto se metiera en la cama? ¿Y si detestaba el modo en que ella besaba?¿Y si era demasiado ruidosa y eso lo enfriaba?

¿Y si se largaba y lo llamaba desde Nueva York?

Era demasiado tarde. El ojiverde le sonrió e indicó el cuarto de baño.

- Es todo tuyo.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Parecía como si para él fuera una noche más, sin nada en juego. ¿No le importaba que todo pudiera cambiar?

Harry se dirigió a la cama al tiempo que se desabrochaba la camisa. Ella entró en el baño y se apresuró a cerrar a su espalda.

Se estaba desnudando. En ese preciso instante. Ella misma se iba a desnudar. En ese momento también.

El baño era grande y la bañera parecía espaciosa. Quizá pasara la noche allí.

No. No, no, no. Fue ella quien se lo había pedido. Prácticamente lo había tenido que obligar a hacerlo. Ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Antes de cambiar de parecer se quitó la ropa y arrojó la camiseta y los vaqueros sobre el borde de la bañera. Luego se desprendió del Wonderbra, y en el acto volvió a ponérselo. Dios, las sentía tan caídas sin él. Sin embargo, no podía ponerse el sujetador con el camisón. Harry lo notaría.

Se pasó el camisón por encima de la cabeza y luego se quitó las braguitas. Despacio, se volvió hacia el espejo para observarse. No estaba mal. Se la veía bien. Jamás aparecería en la portada del Vogue, aunque tampoco debía cubrirse la cara con una bolsa de papel.

El satén negro hacía que su piel pareciera delicada y suave. El encaje alrededor del corpiño acentuaba sus pechos. Se pasó las manos por las caderas. Todo iba a salir bien.

Sacó el cepillo de dientes y el enjuague bucal. Luego vio el cepillo de dientes de Harry, aún húmedo, encima de sus utensilios para afeitarse. Lo había visto cientos de veces en el cuarto de baño de su casa. Y nunca le había dado importancia. Pero en ese momento parecía el colmo de la intimidad. Lo había usado para tener un aliento fresco cuando la besara. Tenía que hablar con Luna, Pansy sabría que hacer. ¿Dónde estaba el teléfono, y quién demonios había pensado que prohibir las llamadas telefónicas durante el fin de semana era una buena idea?

Oficialmente dependía de sí misma, y lo detestaba. Con mano temblorosa, echó pasta de dientes sobre el cepillo y entonces se le ocurrió. No estaba sola. Su mejor amigo en todo el mundo se hallaba en la otra habitación. Podía contarle que estaba nerviosa y él lo entendería. La cuestión era que en ese momento podía salir y decirle que quería cancelarlo todo. Después de todo, se trataba de Harry, quien conocía sus inseguridades, sus defectos, su locura y, de todos modos la quería.

La ansiedad que la había acosado durante horas se desvaneció en una oleada de alivio. Se había estado volviendo loca por nada. Era Harry. Simplemente Harry. Todo saldría bien.

Se lavó los dientes, usó el enjuague bucal, se quitó el maquillaje y se cepilló el pelo. En todo momento recordó que nada podía salir mal. No con Harry a su lado.

Tras un último vistazo al espejo, recogió la ropa, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

El fuego era la única luz en la habitación. El ojiverde ya se había metido en la cama, sentado, con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas grandes. De haber estado desnudo, quizá se hubiera asustado, pero los pijamas eran una ropa práctica.

Fue al armario, metió sus cosas dentro y se volvió para contemplar la cama. Se preguntó cuánto podía ver él con esa luz, y si le gustaba lo que veía.

- Oh, Dios- musitó Harry.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Eres tan hermosa.

Las palabras parecieron flotar sobre ella, agitadas por las sombras que danzaban sobre la pared. Lo creyó. Avanzó hacia él, sintiendo su mirada y deseó decir algo apropiado, significativo. Quería que supiera cuánto le importaba y cómo saber que él estaba allí le daba valor para seguir andando. Pero no logró juntar las palabras. Al llegar a su lado y ver que apartaba el edredón, las palabras ya no parecieron importantes.

Se deslizó junto a su cuerpo hasta que sus costados se tocaron. Harry la tapó con el edredón, luego le tomó la mano y se la apretó con suavidad.

- ¿Estás nervioso?- inquirió Hermione.

- Un poco- repuso.

- Yo también- reconoció ella-. Más o menos.

- No tenemos por qué hacer nada.

- Lo sé- él movió la mano y la castaña sintió que con el pulgar le acariciaba la palma. Fue un contacto ligero y adorable-. ¿Tu quieres?- susurró.

- Sí, si tú quieres.

- Yo sí- convino ella-. Creo.

- ¿Crees?

Asintió y al final hizo acopio de coraje para mirarlo. La preocupación que sentía por ella resultaba tan obvia que le produjo un nudo en el pecho. Harry le sonrió. Tenía un rostro hermoso, y no solo por los rasgos clásicos, sino por la amabilidad que irradiaba. Porque estaba lleno de amor.

- Tumbémonos- después de quedar de espaldas en la cama, la puso de costado y se acurrucó detrás de ella. Con el brazo en torno a su cintura Hermione sintió su aliento en el cuello-. Nos quedaremos así un rato- sugirió él- Charlaremos.

- Me gusta- afirmó, acostumbrándose a tener su cuerpo tan cerca, haciéndole saber que no tenía prisa. O quizá que no deseaba hacerlo. Se sintió un poco desilusionada, pero no mucho. Probablemente era lo mejor. En realidad, se sintió aliviada. Había desaparecido la presión y podía relajarse.

Pero entonces se movió... Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que tenía apoyado contra la cadera. Contuvo el aliento, cerciorándose de que lo que sentía era de verdad lo que creía que sentía.

Oh, sí. Lo era. No la había abrazado porque no la deseara, sino porque la había visto titubear.

Entonces lo entendió. Su cuerpo le había dicho lo que sus palabras no podían. La deseaba. Estaba listo. Pero dependía de ella dar el primer paso.

Era Hermione quien debía decidirlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar la mano y tocarlo. Volverse y besarlo. Lo anhelaba. La reacción de su cuerpo ante Harry la delataba. El estómago contraído, la presión en los pechos. El modo en que necesitaba apretar las piernas.

En todos los sistemas brillaba la luz verde. Todo era perfecto. Nada la detendría.

Salvo el hecho de que sabía, con todo su corazón, que aquello estaba mal.

- ¿Qué sucede?

La ojimiel no había dicho ni una palabra. No se había movido, ni siquiera respirado, pero Harry había percibido la diferencia. No quería contárselo, pero de todos modos él lo había sabido.

- No sé como explicarlo- comenzó-. Pero, hmm, no estoy... Quizá no deberíamos...

- ¿Hacer el amor?

- Hmm.

Esperó que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Centró la atención en su cuerpo, con la esperanza de poder leerlo con la misma precisión que había demostrado Harry con ella. No apretó la mano sobre su cintura, no movió las piernas. Y la prueba más obvia de su disposición a continuar no se encogió. Lo único que cambió fue su respiración sobre su cuello. Se tornó más pausada, y durante un momento cesó por completo. Tras varios segundos lo sintió exhalar.

- ¿Estás furioso conmigo?- preguntó, rezando para no haber cometido un daño irreparable con ese plan demente. El viaje y el tiempo que habían pasado en esa habitación le había demostrado que Harry era la persona más importante en su vida. Las relaciones iban y venían, pero él... sería suyo para siempre, si no estropeaba las cosas.

- Claro que no- respondió-. Te mentiría si dijera que no me siento un poco decepcionado, pero lo superaré.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué lo superaré? Porque no tengo doce años.

- No, no me refería a eso. ¿Por qué estás decepcionado?

- Hmm, ¿no es obvio?

Hermione sintió que movía las caderas y eso le recordó que, a pesar de su amable aceptación, su cuerpo había estado listo para despegar cuando ella apretó el botón de abortar la misión.

- Quiero decir, ¿estás decepcionado porque no tenemos sexo o porque querías que la relación, ya sabes, cambiara?

Él volvió a quedarse quieto, salvo por la mano. La sintió moverse en su cadera, frotando el camisón de satén en pequeños círculos justo encima de su vientre.

- Sí- anunció.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que es un poco tarde para negar que quería hacer el amor. Pero también he meditado mucho en nuestra relación. La idea de estar contigo, así... sabiendo que podríamos disfrutar incluso de más intimidad... No sé. Parecía algo bueno.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la parte que te asustaba?

- Sí, también pensé en eso. Pero entonces analicé las relaciones que había visto. La fallida relación de la que vengo. El matrimonio solo funciona para un reducido porcentaje de gente, que nace con algún tipo de gen especial para el. Yo no. En mi familia, las únicas personas que han disfrutado de alguna felicidad han sido las que han permanecido solteras o que ya no están vivas para contarlo.

- Pues en la mía todos han tenido un éxito asombroso en sus matrimonios, mis padres son un ejemplo y yo…soy la excepción a la regla.

- Sí, somos un fiasco. Mi vecina que ya va por los cuarenta y ocho años jamás se casó y es muy feliz, claro está que es lesbiana, y lleva con su pareja más de diez años. ¡Eh! Quizá ahí radica el truco. He de hacerme lesbiana.

- Careces de calificaciones- la ojimiel sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo.

- Puedo falsearlas.

- Algunas cosas no.

- Maldita sea. Sabía que tenía que haber trampa.

Ella se volvió, a pesar de que odiaba apartarse de esa posición increíblemente cómoda. Pero necesitaba verle la cara. Cerciorarse de que las cosas estaban bien. En cuanto se acomodó, se quedó pegada a él, pero de frente, con la cabeza en la misma almohada y las rodillas tocándose.

Harry sonrió y Hermione de inmediato se sintió mejor. Agradecida por la luz que irradiaba la chimenea, pudo ver que él no ocultaba nada, que aún la quería, aunque se hubiera retractado en el último instante.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte- anunció él-. Antes de que regresemos a nuestra antigua relación.

- ¿Qué?- sintió un nudo en el estómago.

El pelinegro alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso, en un contacto tan ligero que fue más que una caricia. De algún modo, en ese movimiento hubo reverencia, como si quisiera honrarla.

Hermione cerró los ojos para impregnarse con la sensación exquisita que le provocaba su piel. Sintió un escalofrío que se inició en su interior y llegó a sus partes más vulnerables.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto- susurró- No solo porque tu cara fue hecha por ángeles, sino porque haces que me sienta realmente bien. Haces que me ría y que piense. Soy más generoso cuando me encuentro a tu lado, y me has enseñado a relajarme cuando lo necesito. Pero principalmente, creo que eres hermosa porque tienes el corazón más amable del mundo.

- Oh, Harr...

- No he terminado.

Lo miró y las lágrimas le empañaron la visión, pero no tanto para no poder ver la extraordinaria ternura en su mirada.

- Creo que hacer el amor contigo sería lo más cerca que un hombre podría estar del cielo. Pero también sé que preferiría cortarme el brazo derecho antes de hacer cualquier cosa que te provocara incomodidad. La cuestión es que te quiero, pequeña. Confío en ti.

Ella suspiró, incapaz de hablar debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta. Le tocó la nuca, luego se adelantó y le dio un beso leve en la boca.

La suavidad de sus labios la retuvo.

El gemido bajo que emitió él hizo que ahondara el beso.

Lo que le pasó a sus entrañas hizo que todo cambiara.

Se entregó al momento, a las fuerzas que la atraían de forma inexorable a sus brazos y lo probó, utilizando la punta de la lengua para incitar sus labios. Harry gimió otra vez, en ésta ocasión de placer al entender cuáles eran sus intenciones. Le devolvió el beso y se aproximó, al tiempo que con la mano en su espalda la acercaba. Luego titubeó y se echó atrás lo suficiente para verla.

- ¿Estás segura?- murmuró con voz llena de deseo.

- Por completo- musitó ella.

Para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, metió la mano bajo la sábana y tocó la parte frontal de su pijama de seda a la altura de la cintura, luego la bajó hasta que encontró su erección. Se tomó su tiempo para explorar, sin introducir la mano bajo el pijama, solo sintiendo su forma y su tamaño.

No resultó nada incómodo. Ni siquiera durante un segundo. En ese instante sus últimas dudas se desvanecieron.

Por fiiiinnnn, las escenas hot, en el siguiente cap.

Cuídense. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y para no hacerlos esperar más, aquí está el capítulo más hot de todos. Conste que se los estoy advirtiendo, allá Uds.

Recuerden que es para mayores de edad.

CAPITULO 6

Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a gemir; Hermione sonrió, complacida más allá de toda lógica porque él disfrutara tanto de su contacto. Porque su reacción fuera tan impresionante.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza cuando metió los dedos debajo del pijama y tocó su piel encendida. Suave como la seda, caliente como el fuego y dura como el acero. Tan gruesa que apenas podía rodearla con la mano. Cuando lo acarició en la base lo excitó aún más.

- Oh, Hermione, no te haces una idea. Me parece...

- Dímelo

La miró con una pasión tan eléctrica que ella sintió una sacudida.

- Te lo demostraré- susurró. Le apartó la mano y luego salió de la cama para quitarse el pijama.

Durante un momento la mirada de la castaña se demoró en su torso, al mismo tiempo tan familiar y tan nuevo. Tan diferente al saber que era de ella para poder acariciarlo y besarlo. Luego bajó la vista a la parte de él que jamás había visto. A los músculos fuertes de su estómago bajo, a las caderas compactas, a su erección, tan poderosamente masculina que la hizo jadear.

Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a un hombre. Se trataba de una experiencia absolutamente novedosa, algo que jamás había anticipado, ni siquiera cuando se había esforzado en imaginar ese momento.

Su amor por él creció, a la altura de la confianza que le inspiraba. Supo sin vacilación que ese hombre increíble nunca le haría daño. Nunca.

Apartó el edredón y se acercó a él. Alzó la vista y se regocijó con su belleza, con su sonrisa. Luego alargó otra vez la mano para tocarlo, guiándolo a su boca.

Él contuvo el aliento cuando los labios se posaron en la sedosa cabeza. Lo besó levemente y saboreó su aroma limpio y varonil; se movió despacio, reacia a precipitar el momento. Él no había soltado el aire mientras la ojimiel lo lamía en un movimiento circular para luego tomar la corona con la boca. Cuando ella movió la lengua al tiempo que succionaba con fuerza, Harry al fin expulsó el aire con un gemido casi de dolor.

Hermione oyó su nombre, suave y con voz trémula. Asiéndolo con la mano, lo introdujo en la boca. Entonces, con un ritmo regular que seguía el de su propio corazón, deslizó la lengua arriba y debajo de su extensión. Se echó hacia atrás y se detuvo para jugar con la punta de la lengua, luego volvió a bajar hasta donde pudo.

Cerró los ojos mientras su mano lo tomaba por abajo, asombrada por la singularidad de su cuerpo, tan distinto al suyo propio y tan perfecto.

Él le tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza; durante un instante ella pensó que era para animarla a continuar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que quería que parara. Desconcertada, se retiró, soltándolo tanto con la mano como con los labios.

- Quiero verte- musitó el pelinegro- Por favor.

Ella asintió, luego movió las piernas hasta el extremo de la cama para poder incorporarse junto a él. Harry alargó el brazo al borde de su camisón y extendió la mano para detenerla una vez más. Sus dedos se encargaron de la situación y despacio comenzó a subir el camisón de satén.

La ojimiel sintió el aire fresco en sus piernas, en los muslos y después en el estómago. El ojiverde hizo una pausa, bajó la vista y reanudó el movimiento pausado.

Cuando el bajo del camisón llegó hasta sus pechos, pensó en lo preocupada que había estado una hora antes. En ese momento comprendió que había sido por nada. Quería que la viera. Con defectos y todo. No importaba. Nada importaba salvo esa increíble proximidad. Habían saltado juntos desde el precipicio, sin saber dónde aterrizarían. Y en vez de un impacto duro, encontraron un cojín de amor y asombro.

El suspiro de Harry le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Que le encantaba cómo era, del mismo modo que ella amaba su cuerpo. Alzó los brazos y él le quitó el camisón, para arrojarlo sobre la cama.

- Eres deslumbrante- musitó- Más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

- Me siento bonita- sonrió.

- Me alegro. Desearía que pudieras sentir lo que siento yo. Ver lo mismo que yo puedo ver.

Hermione le tocó el torso con la palma de la mano, luego frotó su piel suave, disfrutando de la contradicción creada por los duros músculos que había debajo.

La besó y le rodeó los hombros con ambos brazos, acercándola. El beso le quitó todos los pensamientos de la cabeza y al sentir cómo la incitaba con el talento de su lengua tuvo que cerrar las piernas para intentar mitigar la insistente palpitación.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, interrumpió el beso y la volvió para que pudiera tumbarse. La siguió, esperó hasta que llegó al centro del colchón y luego volvió a besarla.

La mano encontró un pecho y ella tembló con ese primer contacto. La coronó con suavidad, luego pasó la palma sobre el pezón erguido. Cuando el ligero contacto se volvía insoportablemente dulce, posó la boca en ese punto exacto y tomó el pezón entre los dientes, succionando con pasión la carne dura.

Hermione arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos. La sensación fue tan abrumadora, tan placentera que casi resultó excesiva. Casi. Harry jugó con ella, empleando la lengua, los labios y su aliento, cada movimiento más exquisito que el anterior. La presión en el núcleo de la castaña creció de forma insoportable, la presión le puso rígido el cuerpo, como si hubiera recibido cien voltios.

Le soltó el pezón derecho y encontró el izquierdo. Repitió las mismas atenciones, solo que en esa ocasión, al saber ella lo que le esperaba, le resultó imposible quedarse quieta.

Ella movió las caderas en un preludio inconsciente de lo que más deseaba. Encontró su mano y la guió hacia abajo para que el ojiverde pudiera sentir la reacción de su cuerpo a su contacto. En cuanto la tocó, la lengua dejó de remolinear sobre su pezón. Acariciándola con suavidad le separó los labios con la punta del dedo. Sin detenerse, encontró la piel que sobresalía y que tanto controlaba su pasión. Luego reinició el movimiento remolineante, solo que ésta vez con el dedo.

Ella gimió, ahogándose en un mar de placer. Iba a alcanzar el clímax, lo pudo sentir en lo más hondo de su entrepierna. Los movimientos de él se tornaron más y más veloces, y entonces paró, haciéndola gritar de consternación. En cuanto Hermione vio dónde estaba él, la objeción se transformó en anticipación. En silencio Harry se había bajado de la cama. Había estado tan concentrada en sus sensaciones que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Oyó un sonido leve y vio que él había sacado una caja de preservativos. Extrajo el círculo de fino látex y entonces la castaña cerró los ojos.

Un momento más tarde, le alzó las piernas con gentileza y las separó mientras se acomodaba. Con las palmas de las manos recorrió la cara interior de sus muslos hasta que los pulgares se juntaron en su unión. Una vez más la abrió y su aliento cálido la golpeó unos segundos antes de capturar el centro con sus labios.

Hermione gritó, aferró las sábanas, levantó las caderas y se quedó quieta mientras él realizaba cosas indeciblemente dulces con la lengua.

El clímax volvió a reanudarse en lo más hondo de su ser, poniéndola tensa, enloqueciéndola. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. La ojimiel dejó de respirar. Pero él no paró en ningún momento. La presión aumentó a medida que el pelinegro centraba su atención en ese punto diminuto; entonces ella sintió un orgasmo que le agitó todo el cuerpo.

Él continuó acompañando todos los temblores. Luego se detuvo, se sentó, capturó sus piernas justo debajo de las rodillas y Hermione sintió su grueso calor irrumpir en su interior. Al penetrarla experimentó un segundo orgasmo. Harry la llenó por completo, mitigando al fin la palpitación que había amenazado con volverla loca.

Le alzó las piernas hasta los hombros con el fin de poder penetrarla de forma más plena. Sus caderas la embistieron con aspereza, la energía que había detrás de ellas tan fiera y básica como la del hombre primitivo, tan urgentes y poderosas como una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio contemplándola, sin parpadear, el rostro una máscara de lujuria, la mirada tan ardiente que la abrasó. En ningún momento Harry apartó los ojos. Se dedicó a embestirla una y otra vez a un ritmo creciente a medida que la tensión de su cuerpo resaltaba las venas de su cuello.

Temblando, apretando, ella lo succionó, deseando hacer que entrara más y más dentro de su cuerpo. Él acomodó sus piernas en torno a la cintura y Hermione se sujetó allí con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Pudo verlo en su cara, sentirlo en su ritmo palpitante. Pensó que iba a gritar pero él se inclinó y la besó con ardor. Ella le devolvió el beso a la espera de su momento de liberación.

Cuando tuvo lugar, Harry gritó, pero sin quebrar el beso. Hermione sintió el aire de sus pulmones, la canalización de la energía entrar en ella como un haz de luz blanca que la llevó una vez más al clímax.

Experimentaron juntos el orgasmo. Duró mucho tiempo. Oleada tras oleada de placer estremecedor, de contracción y relajación, para volver a ponerse tensos.

Por último, la tierra recuperó su movimiento normal, dejándolos a los dos húmedos, con el pelo revuelto y totalmente exhaustos.

Finalmente el ojiverde interrumpió el beso. Pero antes de apartarse, sonrió y eso le derritió el corazón a Hermione. Jamás se había atrevido a esperar que fuera de esa manera. Su imaginación no era tan buena.

Había sido algo tan superior que la asustaba.

Harry se puso de espaldas tratando de que le disminuyeran las palpitaciones. Sabía que tenía que ir al cuarto de baño a ducharse, pero no se movió. Se había quedado sin un gramo de energía, y al estar echado, pensó que era posible que no pudiera volver a moverse.

Bueno, no. Si Hermione quería una segunda ración lo conseguiría. Aunque iba a necesitar un rato para recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar, menos aún para actuar.

- Tienes valor- comentó ella.

El ojiverde alzó la cabeza para poder verla. Resultó tanto esfuerzo que volvió a dejarla caer sobre la almohada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nunca me lo dijiste.

- ¿Decirte qué?

- Que podías ganar medallas de oro en la triple corona del dormitorio.

- Sí- sonrió- Debí mencionártelo. Lo siento.

Lo pellizcó en el costado y apenas fue capaz de quejarse.

- Tú también tenías reservados algunos secretos.

- ¿Oh, sí?

- Hmm.

- Nunca. Te dije una y otra vez que era lo más bueno desde el pan recién horneado. Nunca prestaste atención.

- Melindrosa. Jamás me dijiste eso.

- Lo sé, pero sonaba bien, ¿no?

- ¿Sabes?, es verdad. Eres lo más bueno desde el pan recién horneado.

Ella encontró su mano y le apretó los dedos.

- Hablando de pan...

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Estoy famélica.

- Pero, ¿eso no significa que uno de los dos debe moverse?

- A menos que tengas un sándwich oculto bajo la almohada.

- Maldita sea, lo olvidé.

- Entonces, sí, significa que uno de los dos debe moverse.

- Supongo que me toca a mí, ¿verdad?- él suspiró.

- Eres tan perceptivo. Me encanta eso en ti.

Harry sonrió. Giró y la miró, desnuda y delgada a su lado. Aún podía olerla, y el aroma lo embriagaba. Lo despertaba, lo cual resultaba increíble, ya que había tenido la certeza de que nunca más podría volver a usar ese órgano.

- Hay fruta y chocolate en mi maleta de flores- anunció la ojimiel.

- No estoy hambriento de eso.

- Bromeas- abrió mucho los ojos.

- Solo un poco. Pero después de comer...- suspiró.

- Santo cielo. Ya sabes cómo me ponen los postres.

Mientras escuchaba la risa exuberante de Hermione, las tonterías de su conversación disminuyeron y en su lugar sintió una profunda sensación de sosiego.

- Fue estupendo- comentó.

- Lo sé- comentó ella seria de repente.

- No esperaba que fuera así.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Qué crees que significa?

- No estoy segura- lo miró a los ojos-. Pero creo que significa que debemos hacerlo en cada oportunidad que se nos presente.

- ¿De verdad?

- Hmm.

- Oh, cielos- musitó él- Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre fo...

- ¡Harry!

La risa de su castaña lo siguió hasta el cuarto de baño.

Mientras Hermione contemplaba la puerta del baño, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Estaba metida en graves problemas.

De todos los posibles resultados de hacer el amor con Harry, ese era el que jamás había considerado. Lo había imaginado como algo terrible. Bueno. Divertido. Incómodo. Interesante. Pero jamás había pensado que pudiera ser la experiencia más poderosa, devastadora e intensa de su vida. Y nunca se había imaginado sintiéndose de esa manera después.

Harry era su amigo. Eso no había cambiado. La quería tal como quieren los amigos. Pararía una maldición por ella, le diría si tenía un trozo de espinaca en los dientes, incluso le haría reconocer un error, pero no pensaba en declararle su devoción eterna ni pedirle que fuera su esposa. Ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Al menos era lo que siempre había pensado.

Se levantó y se puso el camisón, deseando que se diera prisa para poder ir a ducharse. Necesitaba hacer algo que le devolviera a la realidad. Todos esos pensamientos tontos desaparecerían a la luz del día. Tenían que desaparecer.

Pero ¿y si no se iban?

No sería justo. Toda la idea del sexo con Harry era para que su vida dejara de ser complicada, no para añadir muevas dimensiones de angustia y tortura. Más aún, mucho más, se suponía que no iba a poner en peligro la relación básica que mantenían.

-Todo tuyo.

Giró en redondo al oír la voz de él. Se dirigió hacia ella desnudo y limpio, con una sonrisa tan calurosa que le quitó el aliento. El impulso de tocarlo fue tan fuerte que la mano se le adelantó sin que le diera permiso.

Harry la tomó entre las suyas, le dio la vuelta y le besó la palma. Le puso la piel de gallina, se le endurecieron los pezones y sintió una oleada de calor entre las piernas. Bajó la vista y vió que también él se había visto afectado. Con el beso más leve había comenzado a erguirse.

-¿Sigues hambrienta?-preguntó.

En ese torbellino Hermione había olvidado la comida. El deseo de comer se había evaporado, sustituido por el ansia de abrazarlo, de tocarlo en todas partes, de volver a sentir esa explosión de placer. Pero no podía. No después de la última vez, no después de que esos sentimientos la hubieran golpeado con tanta fuerza.

El ojiverde apoyó la mano en su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí. Hermione intentó evitar su mirada, pero le alzó la barbilla con el dedo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Te encuentras bien? ella asintió ¿De verdad? volvió a asentir.

Lo que pasa es que no sé si estoy lista para otra ronda.

Le besó la mejilla, luego los labios y después la nariz.

Podemos esperar. No será fácil, pero puedo ser paciente.

Ella sonrió, disfrutando de los besos etéreos sobre los párpados, la frente, otra vez los labios. Cuando le acarició la espalda, pegándola a su cuerpo duro, supo que era inútil. Era una esclava de su deseo.

Le tocó los labios con la lengua y allí concluyó el debate. Harry la alzó en vilo y la transportó a la cama. La depositó con ternura y luego se tumbó junto a ella.

Hermione suspiró, entregándose al momento. Luego tendría tiempo para preocuparse.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó hambriento. Era capaz de comerse un caballo. Diablos, toda una manada. Pero se conformaría con wafles, muchos, y con huevos, unas lonchas de tocino, café, zumo. Gimió, pero calló al ver que la ojimiel seguía durmiendo.

Dios, se la veía hermosa. El cabello era una maraña gloriosa sobre la almohada. Desvió la vista, atento a no mirarle el resto del cuerpo. No quería despertarla, porque si no, tendría que volver a hacer el amor y, con franqueza, necesitaba combustible. Se había quedado seco, totalmente extenuado, y se sentía muy orgulloso. Cuatro veces. Tenía que ser un récord. Al menos para un hombre de su edad. Podría mandar una lechuza a las oficinas del Corazón de Bruja el lunes. Como mínimo, podría notificárselo a Rita Sketer, para que se muriera de un infarto.

Sonriendo, salió de la cama y recogió la ropa. Logró ir al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta sin mirarla ni una sola vez.

Abrió el grifo de la bañera, ajustó la temperatura y luego fue a cepillarse los dientes y a afeitarse. Cielos, tenía un aspecto infernal. No le importó. Se sentía demasiado bien como para preocuparse por semejante nimiedad.

¿Quién lo habría pensado? Mientras se cepillaba los dientes con vigor, se observó en el espejo, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer aquello.

Hermione había tenido razón, ¡como siempre!. Había sido un tonto al dudar. Era el acuerdo más perfecto del mundo. Nada de tonterías. Un sexo fantástico con alguien por quien estaba loco, sin falsas expectativas, culpas, promesas o desilusiones. Vio los años que tenía por delante, y le gustaron. Se acabó ir a los bares de solteros. Se acabaron las citas a ciegas. No más complicaciones.

Debía reconocerle que su idea había sido brillante.

Se enjuagó la boca y sacó la cuchilla y la crema de afeitar. Un vistazo a la bañera le indicó que no tenía que darse prisas, de modo que se afeitó con pausa. No quería raspar a Hermione cuando la besara.

Algo que pensaba hacer con frecuencia.

El pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa y se cortó el mentón, juró, terminó de afeitarse y se curó el corte con un simple hechizo, luego miró otra vez la bañera.

Se había llenado y el vapor empañaba el espejo y las ventanas. Se metió en el agua y se sentó.

Las cosas no podrían haber salido más perfectas. Salvo quizá si hubiera tenido la bandeja con el desayuno y a su castaña enfrente.

Cerró los ojos y la imaginó jadeante, temblando en su clímax. Entonces el cuadro cambió y la vio dormida... serena, hermosa, vulnerable.

Las comparaciones con la realidad habían hecho palidecer todas sus fantasías. Nunca antes había estado más excitado. No sabía que pudiera alcanzar semejante excitación. Ninguna otra mujer lo había afectado de esa manera.

Quizá se debía a que había suprimido su deseo durante mucho tiempo, o por el acuerdo que habían establecido. Tal vez solo fuera porque encajaban. Estaban a gusto, relajados, sin ataduras. Fuera cual fuere el motivo, no le importaba. Mientras ella lo aceptara, él sería feliz. Cansado, pero feliz.

Suspiró de nuevo y el sonido le relajó los hombros. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, se sintió completa y absolutamente satisfecho.

Hermione se puso el cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que Harry entrara en el coche. Era hora de volver, de abandonar ese lugar mágico y los pequeños milagros que habían ocurrido durante el fin de semana. La vida real los aguardaba a solo unas horas de distancia. No quería irse.

Había sido un fin de semana perfecto. No habían salido gran cosa. Principalmente para comer, y una vez a pasear bajo la luz de la luna. Casi todo el tiempo habían hecho el amor, y cómo.

El ojiverde se sentó y cerró la puerta; el sonido la devolvió al problema que la ocupaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ese momento? La luz del día había salido dos veces y ninguna le había evaporado las preocupaciones. Si la noche del viernes había pensado que estaba metida en problemas, no era nada comparado con el domingo por la tarde.

De algún modo, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, su corazón se había involucrado. Harry había sido el amante más perfecto que había tenido. No sólo era inventivo y apasionado, sino que había sido considerado, gracioso, intuitivo. Finalmente esa mañana se le había ocurrido, después de tomar café en la bañera, que se trataba del hombre de sus sueños. Encajaba a la perfección. Poseía todas las cosas que había estado buscando y que nunca había encontrado.

Resultaba lógico. Era el mejor amigo que nunca había tenido, el primero que la había considerado bonita, aun recordaba su " a mi no me pareces fea", cuando ambos eran adolescentes. Y ahora en cuanto descubrió que era un amante tan compatible, el paquete quedó completo. Salvo por un detalle minúsculo: toda la situación quedaba descartada.

No quería amarlo de esa manera. Lo único que ella había deseado era añadir sexo. Entonces ¿por qué demonios pensaba en el romance?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- sonrió y asintió cuando él puso en marcha el coche- ¿Estás segura? Te he estado observando. Es como si algo fuera mal.

-¿Te refieres a otra cosa aparte de que volvemos al mundo real?

Él sonrió. Hermione había pensado si debía contarle lo que sentía, pero al final había decidido que no. No hacía falta que supiera que se hallaba tan loca, que su mente racional había desaparecido cinco segundos después de que la besara. Al regresar a casa, hablaría con Luna al respecto.

-¿Qué te espera esta semana?

-No mucho- tuvo que concentrarse unos momentos para recordar su agenda. Era como si hubieran estado en el espacio, no en Escocia- Tengo un par de almuerzos con clientes. Y le prometí a Pansy que iría con ella a comprar un vestido para la boda.

-Oh, cielos, lo había olvidado. Es el sábado próximo, ¿verdad?

-Si. De esmoquin.

-¿Y que pasa con el regalo?

-No te preocupes. Se lo encargamos a Pansy. Te pasará la factura.

-Menos mal.

-Me sorprende que vaya a asistir a esa boda -comentó Hermione mientras observaba pasar el hermosos paisaje-. Salió un tiempo con Blaise.

-¿Cuándo?

- En la universidad.

-No, no es verdad.

- Sí que lo es- la castaña sonrió.

-¿Dónde andaba yo?

-Fue algo breve. Apasionado. No terminó bien.

-Eso no me sorprende. Pobre Pansy. Ojalá tuviera a alguien.

-Todavía no. Es demasiado pronto. Primero debe recuperarse de Draco.

Harry la miró unos segundos, luego clavó la vista otra vez en la carretera.

¿No crees que sería bueno que conociera a un tipo agradable?

Claro que sí. Pero seguro que termina con alguien parecido a Draco.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque es su patrón. Nos pasa a todos. Una y otra vez te involucras con la misma clase de persona, hasta que al final rompes la cadena. Fíjate en ti.

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Todas las mujeres con las que has ido algo en serio han pertenecido al mismo tipo.

¿Y qué tipo es ese?

Atractivas de un modo más bien gélido. Inteligentes, egoístas. Que se aburren con facilidad. Y todas poseen un defecto fatal.

¿De verdad?

Sí, de verdad.

¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Yo no soy inmune. Siempre elijo a chicos que emocionalmente no se encuentran disponibles. Que no se pueden comprometer. Al menos no conmigo.

Somos afortunados de que se te ocurriera esta idea brillante, ¿eh?

Miró por la ventanilla para que no pudiera verle la cara. En cuanto habló comprendió lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? De todos los hombres del mundo, no había nadie menos disponible que Harry. Absoluta y decididamente él no pensaba casarse.

Se lo había dicho trescientas veces, demostrándolo con cada mujer con la que había salido.

Era ridículo pensar que podían... Ni siquiera se atrevía a repetirlo. Había sido una necia romántica, pero ya se sentía mejor. Más despejada. Por supuesto que no amaba a Harry. No era amor. Había sido aquella habitación. El fuego. La novedad. La magia de todo.

¿Dónde estás?

Aquí se volvió para mirarlo . Muy aquí.

Me alegro. ¿Sabes?, estuve a punto de no continuar con lo nuestro.

¿De verdad?

Hasta el último minuto no supe si quería seguir adelante asintió, encontró su mano y la apretó Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

¿Sí?

Desde luego la miró desconcertado . ¿Tú no?

Claro, claro. Fue un fin de semana fantástico. Solo pensaba...

Eso es peligroso.

En cómo iba a funcionar en la ciudad.

Ah. Tengo algunas ideas al respecto.

Cuéntame.

De acuerdo. Primero, creo que debemos dejar claras las reglas.

¿Oh?

Sí. Por ejemplo, pasar la noche juntos es opcional.

Hmm.

No tenemos por qué hacerlo cada vez que nos veamos. Aunque no me imagino no deseándolo.

Gracias.

Y si algo nos resulta incierto, lo hablamos. De inmediato.

¿Incierto?

Sí. Incómodo. Supongamos que mañana conoces al señor Perfecto. Me lo cuentas esa misma noche.

¿Y si tú conoces a la mujer de tus sueños?

Ya la he conocido sonrió feliz Tú eres todo lo que siempre deseé. Hermosa. Divertida. Estupenda en la cama. Y no quieres que vivamos juntos o, Dios lo prohíba, que nos casemos. ¿Qué más podría querer un hombre?

Cierto convino, aun cuando el pecho se le contrajo tanto que casi no pudo respirar Decididamente cierto.

Harry se detuvo ante el edificio de Hermione y apagó el motor. Odiaba tener que despertarla. Parecía tan serena con la cabeza apoyada en su cazadora contra la ventanilla. Pobrecita. Se hallaba extenuada. No era de extrañar después de haber hecho tanto ejercicio y haber dormido tan poco. No obstante, aún no estaba listo para que terminara. La deseaba.

Le resultaba muy poco habitual. Otros fines de semana con otras mujeres habían terminado con él ansioso por volver a casa.

Esa vez no. Era tan agradable con la ojimiel. No tenía que preguntarle por su familia, y ella ya conocía su vida. La charla de tener que conocer a alguien quedaba eliminada, de modo que eran libres para hablar de lo bueno. O para no hablar.

Quizá era así para Nev y Luna. Al carecer de mucha experiencia con parejas felices, no estaba seguro. Sus padres no estaban allí para asesorarlo y su ex quisiera o no, siempre le contaba sus conquistas amorosas. El número mágico parecía ser dos años, aunque Ginebra había estado con ése que no recordaba su nombre tres años y medio. Todo un récord. Pero ya había terminado. Igual que con los demás.

Pasado un tiempo había dejado de ir a las bodas a los que la pelirroja lo invitaba. Le había parecido tan inútil. Lo que no lograba entender era por qué la gente seguía casándose. Sería tan sencillo si vivieran juntos. Pero en cada ocasión su ex esposa juraba que era la última vez. Que al fin había encontrado su verdadero amor. Su primo Dudley no era tan sentimental A medida que se hacía mayor, sus esposas no paraban de ser más jóvenes y tontas. Harry suponía que con el tiempo terminaría viviendo solo en casa de sus tíos.

Ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando tuvo una familia adoptiva como los Wesley, había percibido que tenían una relación tan cómoda y fácil como la que él tenía con Hermione. Se sentía afortunado de haberla encontrado. Y contento de haberse tomado el tiempo para conocerla tan bien. Se habían vuelto amigos. Y por suerte también amantes.

¿Hemos llegado?

Sí. Ahora mismo.

La castaña se irguió, parpadeó para despejarse y se mesó el pelo.

Lo siento. No sabía que iba a quedarme dormida.

-No te preocupes -se quitó el cinturón de seguridad- Me alegro de que pudieras descansar algo.

-Debes estar agotado.

-En realidad, no. Me siento muy bien.

Ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del coche. La observó estirarse con los brazos en alto, lo cual le levantó el jersey y le permitió verle el estómago. Las mallas que llevaba le ceñían el cuerpo lo suficiente para ver todas sus curvas. La deseaba.

Hermione se dirigió al maletero y Harry bajó a toda velocidad, preguntándose si sería demasiado preguntarle si podía quedarse a pasar la noche. O quizá debería subir y ver qué pasaba.

Apretó la llave electrónica y el maletero se abrió. Fue a recoger las maletas pero ella se le adelantó.

-No hace falta que subas. Puedo arreglármelas.

-No me importa -indicó- No es ningún problema.

-Cómo quieras.

Tomó la maleta más grande y la siguió al interior del edificio. El portero le sonrió ... o quizá fuera más apropiado decir que la comió con la vista. Harry no lo había visto antes. Era mucho más joven que el anterior. Lo odió en el acto.

La ojimiel lo condujo al ascensor, ajena a la reacción del otro. Subieron en silencio, con Hermione apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Juntos marcharon hacia el apartamento. Al llegar a la puerta, buscó las llaves y entraron. Fue tras ella, sabiendo que no debería esperar que le pidiera que se quedara, aunque sin poder evitarlo.

Los gatos le dieron la bienvenida; los recogió a los dos para dirigirse al sofá. Harry cerró la puerta, debatiendo si debía decir algo. Quizá ella daba por hecho que no deseaba quedarse, y por eso no se lo pedía.

- Te he echado de menos -le dijo a Garfield mientras acariciaba a Zambo detrás de la oreja-. ¿Habéis sido buenos chicos?

Respondieron con ronroneos y con muchos frotamientos. Harry supo cómo se sentían.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió. Depositó a los gatos en el sofá y volvió a levantarse. Con cada paso que dio hacia él, su esperanza disminuyó. Pudo verlo en sus ojos. Quería que se marchara.

-Gracias -dijo tomándole las manos- Ha sido el mejor fin de semana que he tenido jamás.

-Yo también.

-Imagino que ambos recibiremos muchas llamadas de teléfono esta noche.

¿Qué te parece si los torturarnos Y no contestamos? rio él.

No se rendirán. Ni nos perdonarán.

Sí tuvo ganas de besarla, de mucho más que besarla.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Te quiero.

Yo también te quiero sonrió.

Ahora ve a dormir algo. Por la mañana volvemos a las trincheras.

- sí,

¿Estás bien?

Claro. Estoy bien dio un paso atrás y alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta Te llamaré por la mañana.

Estupendo.

Adiós.

Lo saludó con la mano, esperando que se largara de una vez. Así que Harry se largó.

Mientras volvía al coche se preguntó si había malinterpretado todo. Pero entonces pensó en la noche anterior. En cómo lo había mirado Hermione cuando hacían el amor.

Podían haber regresado al mundo real, pero ya no era el mismo mundo. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

Silbaba al subir al coche.

¿porqué Hermione esta tan rara?, ¿el miedo la hará abandonar el barco? ¿y Harry, que pasará con él?.

No se pierdan el siguiente Cap. y si comentan más, actualizaré en menos de tres días.

Bye. cuídense


	7. Chapter 7

Bien un capítulo más igual de largo que el anterior, ya estamos por mas de la mitad de la historia, así que los dejo para que lo lean y comenten sobre el mismo.

CAPITULO 7

¿Y bien?

Si no empiezas a hablar pronto, habrá derramamiento de sangre.

Hermione miró a Luna y a Pansy, sentadas frente a ella a una mesa en Veselka, su restaurante ucraniano favorito. Acababan de servirles _pirogi_, acompañado de cebollas salteadas y tiras de remolacha. De repente había perdido el apetito.

Fue agradable dijo en voz baja para que otros comensales no pudieran oírla, aun cuando los lunes por la noche no se llenaba mucho.

¿Agradable? Pansy la miró con los ojos encendidos . ¿Agradable? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

Hermione se mostraba tan sorprendida como sus amigas por su renuencia a hablar del fin de semana. Desde la universidad lo habían compartido todo: lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Entonces, ¿por qué no les hablaba de Harry? Eran sus mejores amigas. Sin duda podrían ayudarla con su confusión y sus dudas. Conocían a Harry casi tan bien como ella, de modo que sus comentarios resultarían de especial utilidad.

Maldición, todo era tan confuso. No bastaba con que se hubiera vuelto una sentimental con Harry, ya ni siquiera podía hablar con Luna y Pansy.

¿Qué pasó? repitió Luna.

¿Es impotente? Pansy meneó la cabeza.

La castaña tosió contenta de no haber estado comiendo nada en ese momento; de lo contrario se habría atragantado,

Si no quiere contárnoslo, no tiene por qué hacerlo indicó Luna, aunque sin mucha convicción,

Hermione sabía que se moría por obtener todos los detalles. ¿Y por qué no iba a dárselos? Quizá si lo hiciera, recuperara la perspectiva.

De acuerdo aceptó Fue fantástico. Más que fantástico. Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. ¿Estáis contentas?

Luna miró a Pansy, luego otra vez a Hermione.

De modo que estás irritada porque...

Porque fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Ah Pansy asintió . Ya lo comprendo luego se volvió hacia Luna Y Puso los ojos en blanco.

No me quejo explicó la castaña De verdad. Fue mejor que en mis sueños más descabellados. Pero...

Luna apoyó la mano en la de su amiga.

Vamos. Quizá Podamos ayudarte.

-No podéis. Nadie puede. Fui yo quien hizo esta cama, y soy yo quien debe dormir en ella.

¿Qué cama? inquirió Pansy ¿Qué diablos pasó?

No contaba con que fuera tan... tan...

¿Qué, por el amor de Dios? instó Luna con voz al borde de la desesperación.

Tan romántico.

Luna y Pansy volvieron a intercambiar unas miradas. Luego la observaron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

¿No lo entendéis? preguntó Hermione- se suponía que solo iba a ser sexo. Puro y simple SEXO.

¿Y resultó ser qué? inquirió Pansy.

La ojimiel suspiró, se reclinó en la silla y meneó la cabeza.

Todo el maldito planeta se sacudió. Los ángeles lloraron y en la tierra se escuchó un lamento.

Vaya musitó Luna . Hablamos de Harry y tú, ¿verdad?

Desde luego. Maldita sea, se suponía que no debía sentir nada.

Cariño comentó Pansy , si esperabas eso, creo que te has equivocado.

Me refiero de forma emocional, romántica.

Oh dijo Luna . Eso no está bien.

¿Hablas en serio? - Hermione no pudo soportarlo. Se sirvió un _pirogi_ en el plato, lo cortó, le añadió cebolla y remolacha y se lo comió.

Sigo sin ver dónde está el problema indicó Pansy Lo quieres, él te quiere. Fue estupendo en la cama. Deberías estar feliz.

Debería tener una talla dos, y no la tengo. Pansy, no quiero estar enamorada de Harry. No quiero querer a Harry. ¿Lo entiendes?

Quizá él siente lo mismo. Tal vez no sea un problema.

Harry no quiere una relación - Luna meneó la cabeza.

Eso es obvio - la ojimiel asintió Yo tampoco, de verdad. Quiero decir, si quisiera una relación, no lo habría hecho con él. Se suponía que era seguro.

Luna, vestida aún con su traje gris de abogada, se metió la servilleta bajo la barbilla y se concentró en los pirogi. Debía estar ridícula, pero no era así.

Y bien comentó entre bocados , ¿ahora qué? ¿Lo sabe él?

No. Y no pienso contárselo.

¿Vas a volver a acostarte con él? preguntó Pansy.

No. Bueno, quizá. Oh, Dios, espero que sí.

Sigo sin poder creérmelo Luna rio Harry hizo que los ángeles lloraran. ¿Qué te parece?

Me parece fantástico. Cielos, lo hizo todo bien. Más que bien. Fue como salido de una película. La habitación, la chimenea, el champán.

¿Bebisteis champán? Pansy enarcó las cejas. Hermione asintió.

Y tendríais que haber visto el cuarto de baño. Con una bañera antigua para dos.

No me lo cuentes dijo Luna Fue extremadamente romántico, ¿verdad?

¿Hum?, ¿Qué tiene de romántico un baño?- inquirió Pansy.

No un baño corrigió Luna . El baño. Velas por doquier, el movimiento del agua, la fusión de los cuerpos- Pansy usa tu imaginación o ve una película . Ya te lo he dicho.

El cine no es lo mío.

Personalmente, yo le doy cuatro vibradores. Mi máxima puntuación - añadió Luna y Hermione rió . ¿Recordáis aquella escena en _Mi Querido Detective_? Ésta es mejor.

De acuerdo, la veré este fin de semana Pansy se encogió de hombros. Bebió un sorbo de té . Cuatro vibradores, ¿eh?

Ten pilas de repuesto a mano - Luna sonrió y se volvió hacia la castaña . ¿Cuál es el plan, pequeña?

No tengo ninguno. Temo tanto hacer que se sienta incómodo. No quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad.

¿Tus sentimientos son tan fuertes?

Así de fuertes, más diez asintió ella . No sé qué hacer.

Date un poco de tiempo indicó Pansy . No lo veas en unos días. Bríndale la oportunidad de que se desinfle.

Buena idea corroboró Hermione . No lo veré. Eso es todo. Al menos en una semana, quizá dos. Por ese entonces, estoy segura de que podré pensar con más claridad.

Harry contestó el teléfono a la segunda llamada y lo llevó consigo al dormitorio.

Hola.

Eh.

Era Nev, de modo que siguió cambiándose de ropa.

¿Cómo fue el fin de semana?

Estupendo.

Bien. Eso es estupendo.

Sí repuso mientras se cercioraba de que la camiseta que había sacado estaba limpia y no tenía manchas.

Entonces, ¿crees que va a suceder? preguntó Nev.

Sí. Ahora mismo voy a ir a su casa.

Pensé que había salido a cenar con las chicas.

Aguarda un segundo apoyó el teléfono en la cama y se puso la camiseta Acaban de terminar. Hermione me llamó desde el restaurante.

Bien. Fantástico. Nos veremos el sábado.

¿Hmm?

La boda.

Oh, sí. De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces.

Colgó, luego fue al baño a afeitarse. Quizá debería dejar una maquinilla en la casa de Hermione. No. Probablemente pensaría que pretendía algo. Lo último que deseaba era asustarla.

Harry le pasó el pañuelo a Hermione. Ella se secó los ojos. Al mirar a Luna, sentada del otro lado, vio que también lloraba. ¿Qué había entre las mujeres y las bodas?

Se reclinó en el banco y notó que Nev miraba hacia el techo. Harry no logró ver a Pansy, pero Cormac, sentado junto al pasillo, tampoco contemplaba a la feliz pareja. Tenía la vista clavada en un punto intermedio, y cuando Harry intentó descubrir dónde, vio a Andy Broeder, otro amigo de la universidad. Cormac y Andy habían estado juntos durante unos diez minutos en el primer año, pero entonces Cormac descubrió las artes escénicas y ahí se acabó todo.

Suspiró y centró su atención otra vez en la ceremonia. El rabino hablaba en hebreo para David y Marilyn, idioma que sabía con certeza que el novio no entendía. Años atrás David había confesado que solo había aprendido suficiente de la lengua tradicional para celebrar su _bar mitzvah,_ y que no había tardado en olvidarlo. Quizá Marilyn lo entendía. O quizá el ritual estaba tan arraigado que no era necesario que nadie entendiera una palabra. Lo esencial quedaba claro: amor, honor y felicidad. Enfermedad y muerte. _Yada, yada, yada_. Lo que debería preguntarles el rabino era si los dos tenían los mismos hábitos de gastos. ¿Les gustaba la noche o se levantaban pronto? ¿Tenían sentido del humor y prometían, bajo pena de muerte, colgar la ropa en las perchas en vez de tirarla al suelo?

Pero en las bodas jamás hablaban de eso. Se dedicaban a lo místico, lo cual estaba bien, pero no ayudaba en nada a garantizar un matrimonio compatible. Debería haber una prueba de verdad, darles verita serum, con preguntas sobre tapas de retrete y de pasta dentífrica. Sus conocidos no la habrían pasado. Lo cual habría sido lo mejor para todos.

¿Nev y Luna? Ellos sí. Y después de haber pasado prácticamente una semana con Hermione sabía que también ellos aprobarían. No era que fueran en esa dirección, pero las pruebas de compatibilidad eran útiles para otras relaciones. Por ejemplo, los amigos que se acostaban con amigas.

Bajó la vista y vio dos pelos grises en los pantalones de su esmoquin. Serían de Garfield o de Zambo. Los gatos lo habían recibido frotándose contra su pierna cuando pasó a recoger a su castaña. Qué espléndida había estado.

La miró, primero la cara llorosa y luego el vestido. Era nuevo. Si no, lo recordaría. De color verde cazador, con los hombros al descubierto. La falda larga y prieta y la cintura ceñida la hacía parecer deliciosa, y el pelo ondulado le recordó a _Rita Hayworth_.

Le gustaba con ese vestido, pero le gustaba más sin él. Al pensar en ello, Hermione se volvió y le sonrió durante un segundo, luego volvió a contemplar la ceremonia. Él no apartó la vista.

Había pasado la semana más asombrosa de su vida. Los días habían sido excelentes. Se había sentido más vivo que nunca. No le había costado escribir los artículos. Su editor le había pedido que se pusiera a trabajar en una guía de vinos importante. Hasta había podido quitar todos los frisos oscuros de su salón. Claro estaba que en ese momento tenía que decidir qué hacía con las paredes, pero esa no era la cuestión. Lo importante era que se sentía capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero.

Todo por una mujer.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo?, quizás esa fue la fuerza misteriosa que le hizo enfrentarse al innombrable y derrotarlo. Fuera lo que fuere, esperaba que no terminara pronto. Las noches que pasaron juntos habían sido indescriptibles.

Cada vez que creía que habían alcanzado el pináculo, lograban ascender aún más. A la castaña le bastaba con mirarlo para que él se pusiera firme. Nunca tenía suficiente.

El rabino volvió a hablar en inglés. David pronunció sus votos y Marilyn los suyos. El anillo pasó al dedo de ella. Luego David aplastó con el pie las copas y el recinto se llenó con un coro de Mazel Tovs.

Hermione aferró la mano de Harry y la apretó con fuerza. Durante un segundo descabellado, justo cuando David y Marilyn se besaban por primera vez como marido y mujer, Harry se vió como el prometido de Hermione. Se imaginó envejeciendo a su lado. Como si observara a través de un calidoscopio, vio una vida distinta de la que había imaginado. Fotos juntos, risas, hacer el amor, alimentar a los bebés y despertar cada día con una sonrisa.

Desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que llegó. Una vez más volvió a ser el tipo de la quinta fila del templo, de pie para mirar cómo la nueva pareja avanzaba por el pasillo. Pero durante un rato le costó respirar. Hasta darse cuenta de que se debía a la atmósfera, la boda y todas las mujeres llorando. No era más que uno de esos momentos carentes de relevancia.

Hermione se sentó entre Harry y Pansy. Se había arreglado el maquillaje, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas sentimentales. Luna y Nev estaban frente a ella, junto al asiento reservado de Cormac, aunque no lo había visto desde que se marcharon a la sala de banquetes.

Todo era hermoso.

Dios, cómo odio las bodas -la castaña se volvió para callar a Pansy Pues las odio. Son una costumbre horrible. ¿Sabéis de dónde vienen? De la propiedad. Los hombres inventaron el matrimonio con el fin de poder disponer de una sucesión de descendientes. No tenía nada que ver con el amor. Y por aquel entonces, la gente solo vivía hasta los treinta y tantos años, y al casarse de por vida, como máximo contaban con quince años. Se habrían muerto de risa si les hubieras dicho que las personas podían ser pareja hasta cincuenta años.

Pansy dijo Luna , hemos entendido tu lógica impecable. Pero si no bajas la voz, voy a estrangularte.

Perfecto alzó su copa de vino . No diré una palabra más.

¿No estaba increíble Marilyn? comentó Luna a nadie en particular . jamás pensé que fuera tan... Ha florecido, ¿no creéis? David está loco por ella. Van a intentar tener hijos de inmediato.

Hermione se detuvo en el momento en que iba a beber un poco de agua. La voz de Luna sonaba un poco rara. No logró descubrir qué era, pero no parecía normal.

Luna miró a Nev, quien le susurró algo, miró en torno del salón y se levantó. Se marchó, dejando a una Luna sonriente.

¿Qué sucede? inquirió la castaña mirando a Harry para ver si él sabía algo. Pero este ni siquiera prestaba atención. La orquesta se había puesto a tocar y el ojiverde parecía fascinado con el violinista.

Se volvió otra vez hacia Luna, pero antes de poder preguntarle qué pasaba, Nev regresó a la mesa, seguido de Cormac. Se sentaron y el rubio alzó su copa de vino. Nev tomó la mano de Luna y asintió; ésta le dió un beso ligero antes de mirar a los otros.

Tenemos que anunciaros algo.

Hermione sintió que se le aceleraban las palpitaciones y un nudo en el estómago.

Estamos embarazados soltó Luna, con una sonrisa como el sol por el júbilo que experimentaba.

Los vítores que salieron de su mesa provocaron una pequeña conmoción, pero a la ojimiel no le importó. Era la noticia más maravillosa del mundo. Ningún bebé era más afortunado. No había padres mejores. Las lágrimas que con tanto cuidado había eliminado antes regresaron para vengarse. Se puso de pie de un salto y fue a abrazar a sus amigos, tropezando con Harry, Pansy y Cormac. Todos reían y lloraban. Entonces se halló en brazos de Harry. Sus miradas se encontraron y el salón pareció desvanecerse. Solo existió él. Y un futuro tan claro que casi podía tocarlo. Un futuro que jamás podría estar a su alcance.

Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella se apartó y rompió el abrazo.

Perdona musitó.

Oyó cómo la llamaba mientras se dirigía al tocador. La orquesta interpretaba _Someone To Watcb Over Me_, de _Gershwin. _Las parejas bailaban. Los camareros iban y venían con las ban dejas.

La castaña atravesó la puerta pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la novia justo fuera del salón, preparándose para arrojar el ramo de flores. Una docena de mujeres solteras movía los pies, a la espera. Hermione no fue capaz de mirar. Aceleró el paso, tratando de pasar junto a las mujeres sin llamar la atención.

El ramo la golpeó en la nuca.

Harry besó a Luna y la abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía muy feliz por ella, y por Nev. Aunque era raro. Un bebé. Cambiaría las cosas, y no solo para los padres. Su pequeño grupo ya no sería el mismo, nunca más. Por eso, se sentía triste. Pero nada permanecía igual para siempre. La gente crecía. O al menos envejecía.

¿Adónde fue Hermione?

- Creo que al tocador.

¿Está bien? Luna frunció el ceño .

Por lo que yo sé, sí.

Ve tras ella, ¿de acuerdo? separó sus manos de la cintura.

Vas a ser la mejor madre en toda la historia de la maternidad le sonrió.

Eso no lo sé, pero al bebé jamás le faltará amor y atención. ¿No es verdad, tío Harry?

Así es.

Y ahora ve a buscarla.

La única que no rebosaba felicidad era Pansy. Se hallaba un poco por detrás de Cormac, sosteniendo la copa de vino, tan serena y hermosa como una princesa. Sonreía, pero no era real. Había demasiada tristeza en sus ojos. Probablemente pensaba en los niños que podría haber tenido si Draco no hubiera sido un imbécil. Harry se le acercó y le dio un beso justo debajo de la oreja derecha. Ella se sobresaltó, pero luego rió, y fue agradable oír ese sonido.

¿Estás bien? preguntó él.

Desde luego. Me encuentro encantada por ellos. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

El ojiverde asintió y le besó la mejilla.

Ya llegará tu momento susurró . El hombre que te consiga será el bastardo más afortunado de Nueva York.

Gracias Pansy fue a recoger el bolso y comenzó a buscar en él como si hubiera perdido algo importante.

Harry se marchó, sin desear avergonzarla presenciando sus lágrimas. Se abrió paso entre las mesas y en el exterior de la puerta del salón encontró a los novios besándose junto a las escaleras. Al dirigirse al tocador, se le ocurrió que para su luna de miel regresaría a la posada. Frenó en redondo. ¿Su luna de miel? ¿Es que estaba loco? ¿Había algo en el agua?

¿Pasa algo? - la ojimiel se hallaba ante la puerta del tocador de mujeres. Le miró con expresión divertida, como si supiera lo que pensaba y le resultara tan extraño como a él.

Estoy bien. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Yo también.

Estupendo se esforzó por ser perceptivo y leer entre líneas, pero con las mujeres jamás lo conseguía.

Será mejor que volvamos indicó Hermione, al parecer tan incómoda como él . A menos que tengas que... miró en dirección a la puerta de los hombres.

No, no. Podemos irnos.

De acuerdo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Ni parpadeó. Se miraron y entre ellos flotaron preguntas no formuladas. Harry no pudo soportarlo. Apartó la vista primero.

Qué noticia estupenda la de Luna, ¿no?

Sí.

La castaña comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón y él avanzó a su lado. Sabiendo que corría un riesgo, enderezó los hombros y decidió lanzarse.

¿Estás triste porque quieres tener hijos?

Ella se detuvo con tanta rapidez que el pelinegro tuvo que retroceder. No supo si la expresión aturdida de su cara se debía a que su especulación era tan absurda que desafiaba toda lógica o a sí había dado en el clavo.

¿Triste? musitó, más para sí misma.

Supongo que una mujer de tu edad tiene en marcha ese reloj biológico.

Una mujer de mi edad, ¿eh? sonrió.

No pretendía...

Está bien agitó una mano . No te has metido en problemas.

Gracias a Dios a partir de ese momento decidió mantener cerrada la bocaza.

Creo que tienes razón, Me parece que estoy un poco triste.

Bueno, es natural se felicitó por haber acertado una vez . Quiero decir, ya casi tienes treinta años, sin perspectiva de marido a la vista..

Déjalo mientras puedas, Harry.

Oh ella meneó la cabeza, le tomó la mano y lo llevó de vuelta al salón ¿Hermione?

Shh.

El ojiverde llegó a la conclusión de que ella tenía razón. La discreción era la mejor parte del valor. Además, no era asunto suyo intentar adivinar en qué pensaba ella. Lo hacía albergar ideas descabelladas y sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que la deseaba. En cuanto estaban en la cama, toda la confusión desaparecía como por arte de magia.

No tendría que haberlo invitado a que fuera con ella al apartamento. Aunque quizá era una masoquista nata que obtenía un placer enfermo en torturarse. Era como si se muriera de sed y tuviera un vaso enorme con agua fría justo fuera del alcance de su mano. Podía tener a Harry, pero no podía tenerlo.

Una cosa era segura. Debía superar esa fantasía romántica en que los dos avanzaban de la mano hacia el crepúsculo, o debería dejar de acostarse con él. La primera opción no parecía buena. Por algún motivo retorcido, su cerebro se negaba a descartar esa imagen. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, no daba la impresión de ser capaz de olvidarse del matrimonio. La semana anterior se había encontrado escribiendo: Señora de Harry Potter. Señora Hermione Potter. Hermione Potter. Hermione Granger- Potter.

Era algo demencial. Entendía que la biología jugaba una parte en su locura. Sabía que hacer el amor, para una mujer era algo más emocional que físico, que sus sentimientos por Harry reflejaban alguna profunda y primitiva reacción que tenía más que ver con la procreación que con la recreación. Pero saber todo eso no significaba solucionarlo. La lógica no intervenía en el asunto. Lo necesitaba en el plano celular, era una necesidad que superaba toda función cognoscitiva.

Para él solo era un magnífico revolcón en el heno.

Ella buscaba una felicidad eterna que sabía que no podría conseguir. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en su propio cuarto de baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, a solo unos minutos de meterse en la cama con él mientras su cuerpo se preparaba, con los pezones duros, las pupilas dilatadas y un anhelo que no se mitigaba.

Debería dejar el cepillo de dientes, entrar en el dormitorio y decirle a la cara que no funcionaba. Que era maravilloso, que la cuestión no tenía nada que ver con él, sino con ella, pero que no podían repetirlo. Ni siquiera una vez más.

Lo más probable era que él se sintiera desconcertado, incluso dolido, pero a la larga sería lo más inteligente. En unas semanas, tal vez uno o dos meses, le explicaría el porqué. En cuanto lo hubiera olvidado, no resultaría tan bochornoso revelarle que se había vuelto loca por él. Harry lo entendería.

Dejó el cepillo de dientes, pero al instante volvió a recogerlo. No había motivo para tener mal aliento mientras le daba la mala noticia, ¿no? Mientras se limpiaba los dientes ( meticulosamente como le habían enseñado sus padres), repasó el discurso: "Harry, ésta ha sido la semana más maravillosa de mi vida, y todo te lo debo a ti. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea continuar. No es por ti. Es por mí."

Bueno. Breve. Directo. Nada de exabruptos emocionales ni lágrimas.

Se enjuagó y luego se cepilló el pelo. Había llegado el momento. Era fuerte. Abrió la puerta y salió con los hombros erguidos, la cabeza alta y llena de determinación y coraje.

Él ya se había metido en la cama. Desnudo. Tenía el torso perfecto, descubierto hasta la cintura. Apartó las sábanas para hacerle espacio a su lado al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa sensual.

Podía hacerlo.

El ojiverde palmeó el colchón y Hermione se sentó, mirándolo. Abrió la boca y olvidó lo que había pensado decir. Aunque no experimentó pánico.

Harry comenzó, buscando cómo continuar.

Él se sentó y se deslizó hasta ella. La besó justo debajo de la oreja. La castaña sintió la piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo, y cuando le mordisqueó el lóbulo, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

¿De qué se trata? susurró antes de proseguir el juego con los dientes.

Harry repitió, solo que en esa ocasión le salió con voz sensual y ronca, como Marilyn Monroe.

¿Sí? preguntó con los labios sobre su garganta.

Nada -Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

Él le levantó el camisón y subió la mano por su muslo. Toda coherencia terminó en cuanto dio en el blanco. Desde lejos, como si se hallara en otro planeta, Hermione recordó que se suponía que debía decirle algo. Pero eso podía esperar. En especial cuando sus dedos se movieron dentro de ella.

Gimió cuando ahondó con dos dedos, para retirarlos y volver a introducirlos, con más fuerza en esa ocasión. Más profundo.

No dejó de besarla ni de aumentar la presión, dentro fuera, más fuerte y profundo, hasta que la castaña tuvo que pasar la pierna por encima de su cadera para que pudiera llevarla hasta el precipicio.

Justo cuando iniciaba la escarpada ascensión hacia el clímax, Harry frenó. Se puso de rodillas y la alzó de la cama. La besó una vez más y le regaló una sonrisa perversa.

Lo siguiente que supo ella era que volvía a estar en la cama, pero tumbada boca abajo. El ojiverde la levantó hasta dejarla de rodillas.

Le cubrió el cuerpo, acariciándole los pechos y el estómago, para regresar a los pechos y centrarse en los pezones, que apretó con suavidad con los pulgares. Ella enterró la cara en la almohada y siguió moviéndose. Sintió esos perversos dedos en sus labios, abriéndola ante sus ojos. El gemido que lanzó Harry al embestir le hizo olvidar los pulgares... todo. Entró deprisa y con pasión, totalmente, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí.

Jadeó cuando él se retiró casi por completo, titubeó un segundo y volvió a penetrarla.

Una y otra vez la embistió. Justo cuando Hermione pensaba que ya no podía ser mejor, él se inclinó y, sosteniéndola con la mano izquierda, deslizó la derecha por debajo de su estómago para tirar con suavidad del vello pubiano hasta encontrar el capullo inflamado. Como un mago del sexo, lo frotó hasta que todo su cuerpo se tensó al borde de la locura.

Entonces penetró una vez más, gritando mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo y le provocaba el clímax con la misma oleada. El tiempo se detuvo mientras la ojimiel temblaba y ambos experimentaban el orgasmo.

Mucho después, Harry se quedó dormido con la cabeza en la almohada de ella. Hermione permaneció despierta largo rato, mirándolo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que sintió la humedad sobre la funda.

Harry leyó el menú, lo cual era ridículo, ya que había ido al _Broadway Diner_ tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria. Pero ese día le era imposible decidirse. Los otros ya habían pedido y la camarera movía el bolígrafo con gesto nervioso.

Huevos revueltos, tocino y tostadas dijo, cerrándolo unos segundos antes de que la camarera se lo arrebatara de las manos.

¿Así que quedáis aquí todas las semanas?

El que habló fue Andy, el amigo de Cormac del día de la boda. En las tres semanas desde que habían recuperado su trato desde los tiempos de la universidad, habían dado la impresión de encajar, algo que, a Harry le parecía interesante. Andy no exhibía el tipo habitual que prefería Cormac, ya que no era ni actor ni modelo. Trabajaba como programador informático. El ojiverde ni siquiera creía que Cormac tuviera un ordenador: Las facciones de Andy tampoco estaban modeladas en granito. Era alto y desgarbado, con el pelo tirando a largo y la nariz a grande. Pero parecía agradable, y el rubio estar embelesado.

Todos los domingos respondió Luna Llevamos años haciéndolo.

Es estupendo convino Andy . Mantiene unidas las amistades.

Así es, Pansy le indicó a la camarera que le sirviera otro café.

-¿Alguien tiene una aspirina? ¿O morfina?

Harry meneó la cabeza. Pobre Pansy. Había vuelto a beber. Desde que se enteró de que Luna iba a tener un bebé, se emborrachó unas cuantas veces. Cuatro en las últimas semanas, que él supiera. No parecía la mujer ecuánime de siempre. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el pelo por lo general perfecto iba metido bajo una gorra de béisbol.

Pero quizá no fueran los efectos del alcohol los que le daban ese efecto mortecino. Quizá padeciera el mismo virus que había atacado a Hermione. Se había saltado la carrera de la mañana aduciendo dolor de estómago. La miró, sentada a su lado, en ese momento enfrascada en una conversación con Luna. El tema era el bebé, desde luego.

La ojimiel no parecía la de costumbre. Su piel se veía pálida y las manos un poco temblorosas. Esa tarde habían planeado ir al mueseo, pero dudó que pudieran ir. Después del desayuno la obligaría a meterse en la cama. Pero en esa ocasión no iba a unirse a ella. Lo cual era el acto más sincero de amistad que se le ocurría.

La deseaba en todo momento. En los restaurantes, en las librerías. Hablando por teléfono. Incluso mientras escribía. Siempre recordaba la sensación de su piel.

Alargó la mano por debajo de la mesa y encontró su mano. Ella se la apretó y Harry sintió que relajaba los hombros.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído:

¿Estás bien?

Bien como la lluvia asintió Hermione.

No obstante, creo que no deberíamos ir al museo.

Esperemos para ver cómo nos encontramos después de desayunar.

Como si esas palabras la hubieran invocado, la camarera eligió ese momento para acercarse a la mesa con una bandeja grande. Sirvió la comida y rellenó las tazas con café. La conversación transcurrió de forma plácida. Solo Pansy estaba más callada que de costumbre, pero incluso ella se animó después de comer un poco.

Sin embargo, Hermione no comió ni la mitad de los huevos y tostada. Nada de museo. Lo único que deseaba Harry era llevarla a casa y meterla en la cama. Darle zumo y apoyar la mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura. Con extraña expectación, terminó la comida sintiéndose tonto por anhelar jugar a ser enfermero.

- Harry, vete a casa - la castaña se cercioró de sonar firme e insistente. De no transmitir su preocupación. Llevaba cuidándola tres horas, sin creerla cuando le dijo que no tenía fiebre. Pero ni siquiera él pudo negar la prueba del termómetro.

No sé manifestó Sigues pálida.

Es porque no llevo maquillaje. Si me pongo algo, te irás.

Si no te conociera sonrió , juraría que estabas tratando de deshacerte de mí.

¡Y es verdad! ¡Vete a casa! Vamos. Lo empujó con suavidad, pero él no se movió de donde estaba sentado en la cama. No dejaba de mirarla como si guardará un secreto especial.

Me has herido hasta lo más hondo exageró el tono dolido.

No es verdad. Debes entregar un artículo. No quiero que me consideres responsable cuando tu editor te haga la vida difícil.

Puedo trabajar aquí.

No, no puedes. Además, tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo qué?

- Como prepararme para la semana. Como planchar y almidonar las sábanas.

Podría hacerlo yo ofreció, aunque sin mucha convicción.

Sí, claro -rió . ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que planchaste, chico grande?

He planchado mucho cruzó los brazos.

¿De verdad?

No volvió a bajar los brazos No he planchado jamás. Ni siquiera tengo una plancha, pero sabes que era buen cocinero.

Así que vete a casa. Me has cuidado muy bien, pero sea lo que fuere lo que tenía esta mañana, ya ha desaparecido. Ahora sólo me estás molestando,

¿Sí? enarcó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza.

No dijo, incapaz incluso de bromear de esa manera. Pero me sentiré mejor sabiendo que realizas tu trabajo. En serio.

Harry se inclinó y la besó, primero en la mejilla, luego en la nariz y al final en los labios. El último beso se demoró, recordándole que mentía. Que quería que se quedara, no sólo esa tarde, sino para siempre.

Fue ella quien tuvo que cortar el beso. Y con él un poco de su corazón. No era un sentimiento ni un argumento nuevos. Se había acostumbrado a ello en las últimas tres semanas. Cada vez que él salía por la puerta, sentía que otra pieza de su ser se desmoronaba. Supuso que al cabo ya no quedaría nada. Al menos eso solucionaría su problema. Sin corazón, no habría dolor.

El ojiverde se levantó y se llevó la jarra del zumo. Durante su ausencia, ella maldijo la injusticia de todo.

Para ser un hombre alérgico a una relación seria, que juraba ser alérgico al matrimonio y a lo que representaba, actuaba como un marido muy convincente. De no conocerlo, Hermione habría jurado que había conquistado su miedo al compromiso.

Debía hacer que se largara. Ya. Antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran más o volviera a besarla. Se hallaba a punto de confesarlo todo, de compartir sus sospechas con él, y eso sería un desastre.

Harry se sentiría indignado, puede que incluso traicionado. Hermione no tenía defensa alguna... era ella quien había establecido las reglas básicas. Sin importar cuál fuera su reacción, se distanciaría a toda velocidad. Y no podría culparlo. En particular si lo que sospechaba era cierto. Regresó con la jara llena de zumo de naranja recién exprimido, la sonrisa que exhibía le dio más calor que la manta que le había puesto hasta debajo de la barbilla. Dejó el zumo en la mesita, titubeó, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero simplemente asintió.

Me voy Aunque en contra de mi voluntad ella sonrió, temerosa de que si hablaba la voz le temblara . ¿Me llamarás sí empeoras? asintió ¿Lo juras? - la castaña hizo una cruz sobre su corazón con el dedo índice.

-De acuerdo. Te llamaré luego -se inclinó y volvió a besarla. Dos veces.

En cuanto se volvió para salir, ella se secó los ojos, maldiciendo las traidoras lágrimas. Cuando Harry se volvió para echar un último vistazo, no quedaba rastro alguno de que sintiera algo más que satisfacción. Pero al oírlo marchar por el salón, abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla, ya no pudo fingir más.

No lo había comprendido hasta hablar con Luna. Hasta que su amiga le dio los detalles.

La ojimiel no podía estar absolutamente segura, no sin una prueba, pero algo le indicaba que tenía razón. A pesar de que nunca antes le había pasado, y de que carecía de pruebas empíricas, lo sabía, ¡maldita sea la hora en que se puso a leer todo sobre el asunto!.

No padecía ningún virus ni había comido nada en mal estado. De algún modo, a pesar del cuidado que habían mostrado, había quedado…¡embarazada!. El acontecimiento menos maravilloso de su vida. Aunque había anhelado un compromiso de Harry, todavía quería más a su bebé. Era un hombre honorable. Podría tener ambas cosas.

Pero, por el amor de Dios, ¿a qué precio para su amistad?

Uyyy, que hará Harry cuando se entere?,o ¿Hermione le ocultará las cosas?, se acabará su amistad?

Gracias por sus reviews, aunque un poco flojillos.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

La ex esposa de Harry sonrió distraída cuando el ojiverde se reunió con ella en su mesa de siempre en Jean George, el restaurante de la Torre Trump, donde los platos eran más pequeños pero los precios no. Ginebra había llevado la bolsa grande, a su lado en una silla. En su interior había un perro, siempre que se pudiera llamar perro a algo tan diminuto. No iba a ninguna parte sin Cosmo, y los restaurantes no eran una excepción. En todos los años, después del divorcio, que Harry había cenado con ella, jamás había oído que el animal emitiera un sonido.

¿Cómo estás, cariño? saludó la pelirroja, besando su cara muy cerca de sus labios.

Bien, Ginny. ¿Y tú? se sentó y buscó con la vista al camarero, ansioso por pedir su primera copa. Por lo general, en los almuerzos con la pequeña Wesley tomaba dos copas, aunque cuando la situación se complicaba, llegaba a tres. Esperaba que no se complicara.

Estoy un poco enfadada contigo frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con los labios pintados de rosa.

Ginebra se mostraba tan meticulosa como siempre, con su maquillaje perfecto, el traje rosa de Chanel y los diamantes sin los que nunca salía. Uno en cada oreja y otro en una cadena de oro alrededor del cuello. Harry estaba convencido de que podía llenar una cámara de Gringoths con ellos.

¿Por qué? Soy el ex esposo perfecto y un buen amigo tambien.

No lo eres. Eres muy malo, y lo sabes.

Suspiró, deseando que el camarero saliera de su escondite.

El hecho de que no me muestre entusiasmado con tu último novio no significa que sea malo. Solo prudente. Vienen y van a tanta velocidad que si no tengo cuidado puedo recibir un latigazo.

¿Lo ves? De eso hablo. Ni siquiera conoces a Didier, y lo menosprecias delante de mí.

¿Didier?

Es francés.

Dios, eso espero.

También me ha pedido que me case con él comentó ella con los labios fruncidos.

No. Por favor, no. Mira, vive con él si es necesario, pero no te cases.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Porque te he visto hacerlo cinco veces. ¿O son seis?

Didier será el último.

Dijiste eso con Don meneó la cabeza con pesar Y con Gerald. Y con todos los demás.

En esta ocasión es verdad.

Llegó el camarero y Harry escuchó como la pelirroja pedía los escalopines, una ración de foiegras y un martini con dos aceitunas. Cuando el joven se volvió hacia él, el ojiverde decidió que ese viernes se lo veía demasiado ocupado como para arriesgarse a perderlo otra vez, de modo que pidió tres Manhattans. Y también un sándwich club. Pasó por alto el gesto altivo del joven y la mirada de desaprobación de Ginebra. Un anuncio de boda era motivo más que justificado para un almuerzo con tres copas. Por desgracia, al ritmo que se casaba su ex, sería un alcohólico antes de cumplir los cuarenta.

Y bien, ¿cuándo vas a hacerlo? inquirió.

El mes próximo. Vamos a celebrar una ceremonia pequeña en mi piso, luego, nos iremos a Paris. Tiene una casa allí y desea que la vea.

Suena maravilloso. Nunca antes habías tenido una casa en Francia.

Ella sonrió y Harry vió realmente su futuro. Ella se enamoró de él siendo una chiquilla, bueno si se le podría llamar amor a lo que sentía , luego consiguió hacerle creer que él también correspondía sus sentimientos, se casaron y mandaron al traste tantos años. Ahora seguía persiguiendo al esposo perfecto y él tenía que pasar por la tortura de darle su aprobación, pues según la pelirroja era el hombre que mejor la conocía y al menos ¡tenía el deber moral! de apoyarla por todos esos años que como esposos habían tenido, en verdad que en esos momentos pensaba que Askaban no era tan mal lugar.

Veamos comentó Había un apartamento en Los Ángeles. Una casa en Las Vegas. ¿Y alguien no tenía una casa de playa en Maui?

Para, por favor.

Eh, son tus trofeos, no los míos.

Yo no los considero trofeos. Los veo como pasos mal dados en mi camino hacia la felicidad. La cual, gracias al cielo, he encontrado.

Asintió. No valía la pena discutir con ella. Nunca había comprendido su forma de pensar. O quizás sí, y no le importaba. Todo el mundo necesitaba un pasatiempo. Algunas personas coleccionaban sellos... Ginebra coleccionaba maridos.

¿Qué sabes de Ron? preguntó ella con una sonrisa cautivadora cuando el camarero les llevó las copas. Colocó los Manhattans de Harry en una hilera precisa.

Llevo sin hablar con él algunos meses -repuso. Tomó la copa número uno y la probó. Perfecta. Sabiendo que estaba armado, se relajó un poco más y estiró las piernas.

No me sorprende manifestó Ginny sin ocultar su amargura.

Creo que aún sigue con Tiffany.

Tiffany. ¿Te parece que es un nombre adecuado para una mujer adulta?

Harry estuvo a punto de mencionar a Didier, pero prefirió beber otro sorbo.

Estuvieron sin hablar unos minutos, durante los cuales pensó que la pelirroja realizaba un breve viaje al pasado, al momento en que comenzaron todos sus problemas. Cuando el divorcio se consumó. Según la leyenda, había quedado tan dolida que apenas logró sobrevivir.

El camarero regresó con la comida, y antes de que hubiera dado dos pasos para marcharse, Ginebra cortó un fragmento diminuto del foie para introducirlo en el bolso.

¿Vas a venir?

¿Perdón?

A la boda.

No lo sé. Depende.

¿De qué?

De la fecha. De si podré soportar escuchar otra vez esas palabras. Simplemente no lo sé.

Ella respiró hondo y contuvo el aire largo rato, luego exhaló despacio.

Te ahorraré el dilema comentó con voz tan frágil como las galletitas que había en el plato de su ensalada No tienes que venir. No tienes que hacer nada. Te llamaré cuando vuelva de Francia.

- Ginny...

Todos mis hermanos asistirán , pero te justificaré diciendo que estabas fuera de la ciudad. Me creerán.

Sería un grupo considerable si aparecían todos. Bill con sus tres hijos, Charly con su pareja de gemelos, Percy con una nena, George con cuatro traviesos, todos ellos gemelos. Ron con otra nueva conquista de seguro más joven que la anterior y desde luego Molly y Artur, los patriarcas, sin contar con la familia del novio.

Lo siento se disculpó Intentaré ir. Lo prometo.(siempre tenía que recurrir a sus chantajes sentimentales)

Gracias mordisqueó un trozo de escalopín Supongo que no habrás conocido a nadie, ¿verdad?

Estuvo a punto de contárselo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ella no comprendería su relación con Hermione. ¡Pondría el grito en el cielo, al igual que casi todos los Wesley!. Lo que Ginebra jamás entendería era que lo que tenía con su castaña era demasiado importante como para someterlo a un matrimonio.

No, Ginny. No he conocido a nadie ( la tenía frente a mi todo este tiempo, no mentía ¿no?)

Es una pena. No puedes ser verdaderamente feliz hasta haberte casado. Hasta entregarte por completo a tu otra mitad. ¿ y como está Hermione?, Ron a veces pregunta por ella…

Terminó el Manhattan número uno y se dedicó al número dos.

Hermione dejó el bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina y corrió al baño con una bolsa de papel en la mano. Tenía que saberlo con seguridad. Esa mañana, mientras se hallaba sentada en el borde de la bañera esperando que su estómago se calmara, pensó en cien motivos diferentes por los que no podía estar embarazada. Sacó el equipo de la bolsa y leyó las instrucciones tres veces. Parecía bastante sencillo. Había que hacer pis en el palito. No le hacía falta un máster para realizarlo, ¡por favor había sido premio anual durante muchos años!.

Temblando como una condenada, al final logró dar en el blanco, luego dejó el palito en el lavabo mientras se limpiaba las manos. Esperó que se pusiera azul. El azul era bueno. El rosa era malo. «Vamos, azul».

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si se ponía rosa?. No había duda alguna acerca de tener al bebé. Pero había muchas preguntas. Por ejemplo, qué contarle a Harry. Y cuándo. ¿Después de ver al ginecólogo? ¿Cuándo empezara a notársele? Y si se lo contaba, qué iba a decirle? ¿Acabaría con su relación? ¿Le pedirá que se casara con él, por el bien del bebé, para luego arrepentirse el resto de su vida?

Se secó las manos sin apartar los ojos del palito. ¿Quién podía imaginar que cinco minutos fueran tan largos? Se obligó a desviar la vista. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Tenía que saberlo.

Mientras transcurrían los segundos, se quedó por allí con los dedos cruzados. Pensó en la ironía de todo. Cómo Luna y Nev llevaban meses intentándolo sin resultado, para que entonces Harry y ella dieran el salto horizontal unas pocas veces y, bang. Cerró los ojos, con miedo a mirar. Contó los segundos.

Acabada la espera, abrió los ojos.

El palito se veía rosa.

Estaba embarazada del bebé de su mejor amigo, ya había empezado a crecer en su interior.

Un bebé. Un bebé de carne y hueso.

Se agachó junto al borde de la bañera y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo mientras intentaba recordar cómo respirar.

Eso lo cambiaba todo. No solo la relación con Harry, sino todo. Su trabajo, su apartamento, su futuro. No tenía espacio para una habitación para el bebé. ¿Y cómo podía permitirse un apartamento de dos dormitorios en Manhattan, con los escasos que estos eran?, Tendría que recurrir a sus fondos en Gringoths, tendría que regresar al mundo mágico otra vez.

Gimió y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Iba a ser madre. Harry iba a ser padre.

De pronto el pavor en su estómago se convirtió en otra cosa. Entusiasmo. No puro, no sin miedo, pero entusiasmo al fin y al cabo. Un bebé. Quizá una niña. O un niño. Un pequeño ojiverde que mamaría de sus pechos, cálido, rosadito y hermoso. Lleno de energía y travieso, aprendiendo a la velocidad del sonido ( je, je algo tenía que sacar de la madre ¿no?). Un adolescente... Bueno, eso era demasiado para contemplar en ese momento.

Se levantó, asombrada de que las piernas la sostuvieran y recogió el palito. Seguía rosa. Pero, para estar segura, iría al ginecólogo. Las pruebas de embarazo a veces fallaban, del mismo modo que los preservativos a veces fallaban también.

¡Por Merlín!.

Harry esperaba impaciente que la castaña contestara al teléfono. No estaba exactamente borracho, pero tampoco sobrio. Comer con Ginny siempre surtía ese efecto en él. Ella parecía contrarrestar cualquier reacción al alcohol. Era toda una hazaña, pero su ex siempre guardaba muchas sorpresas.

El marido número seis. ¡Y quería que él fuera el padrino!, eso era peor que una maldición , asistir a otra de sus bodas con la presencia de todos los pelirrojos que lo miraban como si fuera el causante de ese nuevo hobby de la única mujer de su familia, ¡por favor! Y Ron quien al menos no se había casado, aún amenazaba con hacerlo en cada matrimonio de la pelirroja. ¡Qué bonita familia!

Volvió a apretar el botón del ascensor, a punto de dejar caer el teléfono móvil, y deseó que Hermione respondiera. La plegaria funcionó.

¿Hola?

Soy yo.

Hola.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, estoy bien.

No sonaba bien.

Te importa si voy a verte?

No sé, Harry. Me encuentro algo ocupada.

Necesito verte. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

Ella tardó un rato en contestar. El suficiente para que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja.

dijo al fin . Ven.

Gracias. Llegaré en seguida cortó, luego entró en el ascensor. Treinta segundos más tarde, llegó a su piso y tras avanzar unos pasos se plantó ante su puerta. Llamó, y el alivio de verla, de estar con ella, fue una sensación física. El corazón se tranquilizó, la ansiedad se mitigó. Iba a entrar en su espacio seguro, el único en la tierra donde nada podía herirlo: los brazos de Hermione.

Ella abrió y Harry la besó antes de que pudiera mostrarse sorprendida por lo poco que había tardado en presentarse. La besó adecuadamente. Le acarició la espalda hasta el increíble trasero y la alzó en el aire, dándole la vuelta para poder cerrar la puerta con el pie. En ningún momento dejó de besarla. Sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron y su ánimo se elevó. Era magia.

Al final la soltó. Era tan hermosa cuando lo miraba y parpadeaba de esa manera.

¿Desde dónde has llamado?, ¡te apareciste!

- No, no, llamé desde el vestíbulo.

¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

No lo sé.

¿Has estado bebiendo?

Sí asintió.

Oh - la castaña enarcó las cejas ¿Un vino especialmente bueno?

Nada de vino, cariño. Alcohol fuerte.

Ahhh.

Comí con Ginny.

Ahhh repitió ella, pero en esa ocasión con tono de comprensión.

¿Entiendes por qué tenía que venir?

Sí se apartó de sus brazos ¿Te preparo un poco de café?

No. Sí. Descafeinado.

¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? sugirió, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Harry se detuvo para acariciar un momento a los gatos, luego la siguió. Le alegraba haberla sorprendido. De ese modo no había dispuesto de tiempo para arreglarse. Lo que Hermione no comprendía era que no había necesidad de que se arreglara para él. Le gustaba sin maquillaje, con su bata vieja y cómoda y con el pelo recogido. Incluso le gustaban sus zapatillas gastadas.

¿Y bien? preguntó mientras sacaba el café Dispara.

Vuelve a las andadas se apoyó en la nevera. En el mundo real, la cocina de la ojimiel era pequeña, pero para Manhattan resultaba bastante grande. Podía contener a dos personas al mismo tiempo . En esta ocasión se trata de un tipo francés llamado Didier.

¿Didier?

Hmm.

¿Cuántos son ya, seis?

A menos que yo me haya equivocado en la cuenta. Se casan el mes próximo, en la casa que tiene ella aquí, luego se van a la de él en Francia.

Debes reconocerle su mérito indicó ella mientras vertía el agua en la cafetera Al menos escoge a hombres ricos.

Podría dar lecciones rió él.

Lo cual no es una mala idea. Sé que en la Universidad de Nueva York enseñan coqueteo, ¿por qué no cómo cazar a un marido rico?

Se lo mencionaré. Sin embargo, cómo casarse parece un trabajo a tiempo completo. No creo que Ginebra lo tenga Hermione sonrió, pero había algo que no encajaba. La sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Al observarla supo que le había mentido cuando le dijo que estaba bien Sigues enferma, ¿verdad?

¿Yo? No, en absoluto.

Pero no era la verdad, porque no lo miró.

- Hermione, ¿te has quedado en casa hoy?

Ella meneó la cabeza, ocupándose con las tazas, las cucharas y la sacarina.

El pelinegro alargó la mano y la apoyó en su frente. No había rastro de fiebre. Pero se apartó ante su contacto, como si no quisiera que la...

Oh, maldición.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y la ansiedad que había dejado antes de entrar regresó en compañía de unos cuantos amigos. De repente lo entendió. No quería que estuviera en su casa. Solo había aceptado verlo porque no le había dejado más alternativa.

Salió de la cocina y se acercó a inspeccionar la biblioteca mientras el pánico amenazaba con dominar todos sus sentidos. Ya no lo deseaba.

No, no era correcto. No quería que siguieran siendo amantes. La amistad permanecía intacta. De eso estaba seguro. Esa parte jamás terminaría.

Pero, ¿no dormir con ella? ¿No sentir su cuerpo cerca, desnudo, cálido y hermoso? ¿No mirarla mientras dormía, tan inocente y vulnerable que el corazón se le encogía hasta que no podía respirar?

Se obligó a mirarla otra vez mientras llevaba las dos tazas humeantes a la mesita. Las dejó con cuidado, luego se sentó y dobló las rodillas bajo su cuerpo en el borde del sofá.

No lo miró.

No lo hizo porque no sabía cómo decirle que el experimento había fallado, que quería que volvieran a la situación de antes.

Ven a sentarte palmeó el cojín a su lado.

Quizá se había equivocado. Los tres Manhattans. Ginebra. Didier. Eso bastaba para confundir la percepción de cualquiera. Se acercó al sofá y Hermione sonrió. Su sonrisa habitual. Hasta abarcar los ojos.

Se sentó y antes de recoger la taza se volvió hacia ella.

No te di mucha elección sobre mi visita expuso, sopesando su reacción Me iré en un minuto.

La castaña titubeó. Harry se quedó quieto. Luego ella meneó la cabeza.

Quédate pidió, y la bienvenida que captó en su voz fue lo mejor que el ojiverde había oído jamás.

Suspiró, tomó la taza y se reclinó a su lado, desterrando sus ideas paranoicas, asombrado de lo que tres copas y una sesión con su ex podían hacer.

Se había preocupado por nada. Podía revelar los secretos de esa familia disfuncional con completa seguridad. Hermione escucharía, y después haría que volviera a sentirse completo.

Apoyó los pies en la mesita y se puso a hablar.

La ojimiel ya había planeado lo que iba a decir. Harry daba por hecho que se encontraba mal, y eso utilizaría como excusa. Pero necesitaba manifestar algo en ese momento, antes de que supusiera que podía pasar la noche allí.

Había sido la velada más difícil de su vida. Él habló durante dos horas, contándole todos los motivos por los que pensaba que Ginebra estaba loca, su familia demente y que él nunca, nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia, caería en la trampa del matrimonio como ellos.

Estaba tan agobiado que no se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que permanecía ella. Ciertamente, no se había percatado de que le rompía el corazón. Le costó no transmitirle la noticia. Pero hasta que no fuera al médico y recibiera confirmación, no pensaba hacerle eso. Además, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Las repercusiones fluían como un río; con cada giro, se le ocurría un pensamiento nuevo. ¿Debería criar a un hijo en Manhattan? No quería vivir en otra parte. Pero, ¿y los colegios?¿Y Hogwarths?, pues estaba segura que su hijo sería mago, ¿La comunidad mágica? ¡Rita Sketer!, ¡los Wesley!. No se trataba de un río; eran unos rápidos y la castaña estaba sin remos.

Quería creer que no era justo; que, de algún modo, todo era culpa de él. Pero Harry no era culpable. Había conocido sus sentimientos desde el primer día. Ni siquiera se lo podía culpar por el bebé. Ambos habían sido cuidadosos en el empleo de preservativos, y el ojiverde no tenía nada que ver con que algo hubiera salido mal. También había sabido antes de ver el palito rosa que él asumiría la responsabilidad. Podría contar plenamente con su ayuda económica. No solo eso. Sino que sería un padre para su hijo. Un padre de verdad.

Lo único que no era «justo» era que ella deseaba más. Quería vivir con él, como marido y mujer. Quería que creyera que ella era distinta. Que no solo valía la pena casarse, sino que ello no lo mataría.

Quería pasar el embarazo con él a su lado. Criar a su hijo como una pareja y no desde dos apartamentos diferentes.

Quedaba claro que había causado un daño irreparable a su amistad. Eso ya no bastaba. Ser su amiga ya nunca volvería a bastar.

¿Estás bien?

Hermione bajó la vista. Harry se había tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Ella le había estado pasando los dedos por el pelo de forma distraída, y se dio cuenta de que se había detenido en mitad de una caricia. Él la miraba preocupado.

Ese era el momento. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decir que no estaba bien. Que no se sentía bien. Pero las palabras fueron contenidas por una poderosa y súbita necesidad de ser abrazada. Lo único que consiguió fue menear un poco la cabeza.

Harry se sentó de inmediato, luego se acercó para poder envolverla con sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza de ella en su pecho. Le acarició el pelo, le frotó la espalda, meciéndola como a una niña.

¿Qué sucede, cariño? preguntó con suavidad.

Hermione no podía hablar. Si lo hacía, él captaría las lágrimas no derramadas. Sacudió la cabeza y rezó para que no dejara de consolarla.

¿Es tu estómago?

Quiso reír. Sí, era su estómago, bueno el útero para ser más exactos, pero no, no por un virus. Lo único que deseaba era revelarle que se trataba de un bebé... de su bebé.

Al no responder, el pelinegro se echó para atrás y con suavidad le alzó la cabeza con un dedo en el mentón.

¿No puedes contármelo? inquirió.

Sus ojos la escrutaron en busca de pistas. Una parte tonta de ella esperó que lo adivinara, que viera la verdad de alguna manera mágica. Pero Harry se adelantó y le dio un beso, con tanta ternura que la ojimiel estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Él pasó la mano de la espalda a su pecho. La sensación fue tan intensa que le apartó la mente de todo lo demás. Pero Harry la soltó y el mundo regresó a la normalidad. No sabía si era porque estaba desesperada o por su nueva condición, pero si él la tocaba, si seguía tocándola, se pondría bien. No podía soportar la idea de irse sola a la cama.

Maldición, esa noche necesitaba a su mejor amigo. Y si no era capaz de desvelarle su corazón con palabras, podía hacerlo con el cuerpo.

Se levantó, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo más allá de la cocina, donde apagó la luz, hasta el dormitorio, donde hizo lo mismo. Por lo general no hacían el amor en la oscuridad, pero esa noche no podía dejarlo ver. No era una buena actriz y él la conocía demasiado bien.

Lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba a su lado, dentro de ella. En ese mismo instante.

Lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa, luego se desprendió de la bata y del camisón, mientras él encontraba un preservativo y rompía el envoltorio. Quiso decirle que no se molestara. Que ya era demasiado tarde para eso, pero guardó silencio. Se metió en la cama Y lo tumbó junto a ella.

¿Qué te sucede? susurró el pelinegro ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Hazme el amor dijo Ahora. En este momento.

Bajó la manó y descubrió que se hallaba preparado, duro, excitado y ansioso, con el fino látex una barrera imposible de discernir para su curioso contacto. Lo recorrió con los dedos y apretó con suavidad, provocando un gemido.

Lo soltó, buscó su mano y lo guió por su vientre. Él se lo acarició, sin saber lo que crecía en su interior, pero explorando como si esa parte de Hermione fuera nueva. Al bajar los dedos, no se detuvo, sino que dejó que jugaran con la delicada mata de vello, tirando, pero sin dolor. Ella cerró los ojos Y se concentró solo en sus movimientos, en la reacción de su cuerpo encendido.

Al descender aún más ya no tuvo necesidad de concentrarse. Lo único que existía era la presión de la piel inflamada, la intimidad de su dedo al penetrar en sus pliegues ardientes. Arqueó la espalda y abrió las piernas en invitación, deseando más, queriendo que estuviese tan cerca como podían estarlo dos personas.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para pedirle que anhelaba, él la sujetó, sosteniendo casi todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus fuertes brazos. Ella extendió el brazo y con rapidez pasó la mano por su estómago hasta que encontró su erección y lo guió para que tocara sus labios exteriores con su sexo. Pasó las piernas en torno a su cadera y lo instó a avanzar.

Él se contuvo.

Despacio, atormentándola con su paciencia, la penetró centímetro a centímetro. La castaña se aferró a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas. No pudo soportarlo.

Por favor suplicó.

Por favor, ¿qué?

Por favor, entra en mí.

Estoy dentro la incitó con voz perversa y clara intención. Sabía lo que le costaba esperar cuando se hallaba tan cerca, tan preparada.

¿Qué quieres? preguntó Hermione, lista para ofrecerle la luna si...

A ti manifestó, más con un gruñido que con una palabra. Posesivo, egoísta, exigente A ti entera.

Soy tuya susurró ella, sabiendo que no entendía la profundidad de su entrega. Sufriendo porque era dolorosamente cierto.

Al final Harry no fue capaz de continuar. Entró del todo y la llenó con su carne, completándola.

No fue hasta sentir el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que lloraba. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se obligó a parar, o al menos a esperar. Aún no podía dejar que el ojiverde lo supiera. Esa noche no. Esa noche era suyo y serían amantes perfectos.

El día de mañana llegaría bastante pronto como para desmoronarle su mundo.

Pobre Hermione, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos y Harry, nunca lo adivinaría así se lo escribieran, buena ya falta poco, hay algunos comentarios que están muy acertados, ya sabrán luego quienes son. Nos vemos.

Bye. Cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias X_tabay74, siempre, siempre, me alegras el día. No cambies, estas muy bien asi.

Les comento que es el penúltimo capítulo, el desenlace esta cerca.

Harry se marchó al día siguiente mientras la castaña aún seguía en la cocina bebiendo café. No le alegraba la idea de irse, pero tenía una entrevista con Francis Ford Coppola para hablar de su viñedo. Había visto al director una o dos veces, aunque en ninguna había dispuesto de la oportunidad de hablar realmente con él, de modo que esa no podía desperdiciarla.

Pero su mente no estaba centrada en el vino ni en los viticultores célebres. Hermione llevaba dos días en que no era la misma y estaba muy preocupado. Mientras se hallaba en la esquina a punto de parar un taxi, sacó el teléfono móvil y apretó la tecla con la memoria del número de Luna.

¿Has hablado con Hermione? preguntó en cuanto terminaron de saludarse.

Hoy no.

¿Y ayer?

En realidad, no.

Un taxi se detuvo junto a él y entró.

Al Plaza le dijo al conductor. Luego se reclinó en el asiento, sabiendo que iba a ser un trayecto largo con ese tráfico.

¿Qué sucede? inquirió Luna.

No lo sé. Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo. No es la misma.

¿Está enferma?

Es lo que había pensado, pero no tiene fiebre ni nada parecido.

Bueno, entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

Tuvo que pensar un minuto para plasmar en palabras lo que sentía.

Ha estado muy callada. Introspectiva. Y anoche, cuando estábamos en la cama, lloró.

¿Lloró?

En silencio. Pero noté las lágrimas.

¿Le preguntaste por qué?

No. No me pareció adecuado hacerlo.

Una vez más Luna guardó silencio. El taxi se detuvo de repente y se oyó una cacofonía de bocinas y juramentos. Cuando volvió la tranquilidad, le preguntó a la rubia si había hablado.

Dije que quizá estuviera en la fase premenstrual.

Tal vez. Pero no lo creo.

¿No la ves irritable?

No. Solo triste.

De modo que piensas que es por vosotros dos, ¿eh?

Sí, voy por ahí. Pero no quiero que sea por eso.

¿Ha dicho algo sobre ... ?

Harry esperó que terminara la pregunta, pero no lo hizo. ¿Sobre qué? Nada.

Luna. Vamos.

No, no me corresponde a mí. Lamento incluso haberlo insinuado.

No hagas que vaya a verte.

Maldita sea musitó la rubia Me va a matar si sospecha que he dicho algo.

No se lo diré. Palabra de auror.

No es gran cosa. Ha estado preguntándose si... ya sabes, si tú y ella podríais, hmm...

¿Podríamos qué?

Podríais ser, ya sabes, más que amigos.

¿Quieres repetirlo en castellano?

Más que amigos explicó Luna - Más que amigos con sexo. ¿Lo entiendes?

¿Te refieres a novios? ni siquiera intentó ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

Sucede. Por el amor de Dios, no te está pidiendo que le dones un riñón.

Hmm, sí, claro. Bueno, supongo que me equivoqué.

¿Por qué?

Pensé que quería que dejáramos de ser amigos con sexo. No sabía que quisiera más.

No lo estoy afirmando. Ella no me lo expuso de esa manera. Pero sé con certeza que nunca va a hablarte del tema.

¿Por qué no?

¿Hola? la exasperación le hizo alzar la voz Porque eres Harry, por eso.

Oh, sí comprendió . ¿Así que crees que se trata de eso?

No lo sé. Probablemente no tendría que haberte dicho ni una palabra.

Me alegro de que lo hicieras. De verdad.

¿Harry?

¿Hmm?

Cualquiera al verlos juntos pensaría que ya eran pareja. Pasas todo tu tiempo libre con ella, ¿verdad?

Sí, pero siempre lo hemos hecho.

¿Cómo te sientes cuando no está disponible? ¿No piensas que te falta algo importante?

Dejó a un lado el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando durante un instante de angustia creyó que Hermione deseaba que se marchara.

Eso me parecía continuó Luna, rompiendo el silencio Y ahora haz otra cosa. Imagina a Hermione de vuelta con Carl. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Traicionado. Mortalmente herido. Listo para darle un puñetazo a Carl.

Te he comprendido.

Muy bien. ¿Harry? Ten cuidado. No te precipites a nada. Todo saldrá bien.

-Quiero creerte.

Pues hazlo.

El taxi giró por una esquina y el ojiverde vio las banderas del Hotel Plaza. Ya no deseaba realizar la entrevista. No con todo lo que tenía para pensar.

Luna, he de dejarte. Pero no te preocupes. Hiciste lo correcto al contármelo.

Dios, eso espero. Mantenme informada.

No lo dudes cuando el taxi se detuvo a la entrada del hotel, un portero uniformado abrió la puerta Hablaremos luego.

Le dio al taxista demasiado dinero, pero no le importó. Solo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho su amiga. Y en su propia reacción. Lo que más lo asustaba era que empezaba a pensar como la rubia.

Bajó, se acercó a la entrada del hotel pero no entró. Se quedó de pie, preguntándose en qué se había metido. Jamás deberían haber cambiado las cosas. A pesar de lo fantástico que había sido hacer el amor con ella, no compensaba en qué lo convertía. Un idiota irracional y posesivo. No podía deshacer lo sucedido, pero podía volver a ser su amigo, sin juegos. Hermione lo entendería. Tenía que entenderlo. Porque lo único que resultaba más aterrador que herirla era perderla.

La castaña colgó el teléfono. Había hecho algo por completo nuevo. ¡No había ido a trabajar alegando que estaba enferma!. Una vez incluso fue a trabajar con neumonía, pero ese día, a pesar de que el estómago no le daba muchos problemas, no era capaz de enfrentarse a los teléfonos, ni a los jefes ni a los otros agentes. Necesitaba estar sola.

Eran más de las nueve y aún no se había quitado el camisón. En ese momento lo que no sabía era si volver a meterse en la cama o darse un baño.

Ganó lo segundo. Dejó la taza de café vacía en el fregadero y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo, ajustó la temperatura y echó sales en el agua. El aroma a lavanda impregno rápidamente la atmósfera, relajándola casi de inmediato.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta. Se quitó la bata y el camisón, y se observó en el espejo. Aún tenía el estómago plano... bueno, no como Valeria Mazza, pero no había ni rastro de lo que pasaba en su interior.

Todo eso iba a cambiar. El estómago le crecería, los pechos se le pondrían grandes y pesados. Le saldrían estrías, y después de tener al bebé, era posible que perdiera peso, pero nunca más recuperaría ese cuerpo. Desde luego, planeaba inscribirse en las clases de gimnasia, para embarazadas, pero había hablado con suficientes personas como para saber que, para las mujeres mortales aunque sean magas como ella, algunos cambios resultaban inevitables. Quizá Madonna pudiera tener un hijo y seguir posando desnuda, pero para Hermione quedaba descartada la posibilidad de un reportaje gráfico para PIayboy.

Sonrió, como si en ese momento aporrearan su puerta.

Contenta de ver que le quedaba algo de sentido del humor, se metió en la bañera y suspiró.

Durante largo rato apenas hizo nada, salvo respirar. Si pensaba, era para relajar los músculos.

Su hijo. Lo amaría y lo criaría del mejor modo que supiera. Se dio cuenta de que no era ningún error. Era un don. Algo que ni siquiera había sabido que quería.

El bebé era de los dos. No sabía por qué le llegaba con tanta profundidad, pero era la verdad. Nada de lo que le sucediera el resto de la vida modificaría ese hecho. Harry y ella habían creado juntos una vida, nacida de un amor tan fuerte que desafiaba descripción.

No era el tipo de amor del que había oído hablar en cuentos y en películas, pero eso no disminuía ni un ápice su fuerza. ¿Y qué si no se casaban, si vivían en apartamentos separados? Querrían al bebé de la misma manera. De hecho, no se le ocurría otro bebé en el mundo que pudiera tener un mejor padre.

El pequeño estaría rodeado de amor. Lo recibiría a grandes escalas por parte de sus abuelos y de sus tías Luna y Pansy, y de sus tíos Cormac y Nev. Y él o ella tendría un mejor amigo de su misma edad, alguien con quien jugar y crecer y de quien quejarse ante sus padres.

Tampoco la ojimiel se encontraba sola, por mucho que sus padres la querían de repente deseó que ellos estuvieran con ella en esos momentos y no de viaje viviendo otra luna de miel. Cuánto deseaba hablar con ellos sobre ese acontecimiento increíble.

Al día siguiente iría a ver al médico. Y en cuanto le confirmara el embarazo, se lo contaría a Harry. Su reacción ya no la preocupaba.

Necesitaría un tiempo para adaptarse, del mismo modo que ella lo necesitaba, pero lo conseguiría.

Jamás le contaría que se había enamorado perdida y completamente de él. Porque sabía que el ojiverde la quería y que el muy tonto le pediría que se casaran y eso sería lo único en toda la situación que estaría equivocado.

Y a cambio de eso, ella tendría a su bebé. Hasta donde podía ver, resultaba un buen trato.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar de desear lo que no podía tener y agradecer lo que ya poseía.

La entrevista había ido sorprendentemente bien.

Media hora después de terminarla Harry no fue a casa, sino a dar un paseo por el parque. Mientras contemplaba los árboles llenos de vida llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione había desempeñado un papel tan importante en su vida que le costaba recordar cómo era antes de que apareciera ella. Todos esos años ella había sido la persona que había incorporado color a sus días, convirtiendo el juego de la vida en algo fascinante. Siempre había estado para él, a pesar de los riesgos, de los problemas y las malaslenguas. Había añadido profundidad y perspectiva, y entonces comprendió que era su influencia lo que lo convirtió en el buen hombre que era.

Pensó en las palabras de Luna y sintió la necesidad de sentarse en un banco. Hermione quería algo más. Aún no sabía con certeza qué. ¿Vivir juntos? ¿Matrimonio? No podía ofrecérselo.

Con lo mucho que lo conocía, ¿no se daba cuenta de que no era una cuestión de elección sino de biología? Lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar a su pasado para comprender que el matrimonio no figuraba en su destino, no si quería mantener la cordura. Y no solo su primer matrimonio era prueba del fracaso, sino hasta su primo Dudley, que con solo veintiséis años ya iba por el segundo matrimonio.

Y como Harry era pragmático, había decidido romper esa cadena. Poner fin a tanta necedad. Tomar el camino del cobarde.

El pensamiento fue como un golpe directo. Se esforzó por hallar entretenimiento en viejas excusas, pero no le sirvió de nada. La verdad era demasiado grande, demasiado poderosa.

No era el maldito destino el que impedía que se comprometiera con Hermione, ni la preocupación de que pudiera romperle el corazón. Era por terror a que ella rompiera el suyo. La quería, no como amiga, sino como a un espíritu afín. En algún rincón profundo de su mente, lo había sabido durante años. Si se casaban y él lo estropeaba... Tembló. No sobreviviría. Mejor salvar la amistad mientras todavía era posible. Reconocer que su noble, aunque temerario, experimento había fracasado. Se retiraría poco a poco. Esa noche, por ejemplo, no iría a verla. Además, Hermione no se sentía bien. Era lo mejor. Tampoco lo echaría de menos.

Pero él sí. Pensar en su cama, tan vacía, tan fría, hizo que deseara quedarse despierto toda la noche. O quedarse dormido en el sofá. Pero si no la llamaba ella pensaría que pasaba algo.

Sacó el teléfono móvil con la intención de marcar su número. Pero lo volvió a guardar, se levantó y se marchó del parque.

- Qué sorpresa. Pasa.

Harry sonrió, aliviado por ser bien recibido. Entró y se dirigió al sofá.

¿A qué debo este honor?

Necesito hablar contigo.

Bien. ¿Sobre qué?

Hermione

Pongámonos cómodos indicó Pansy al tiempo que asentía.

Se sentó en el sillón blanco de piel y la pelinegra regresó al salón con una botella de vino blanco y dos copas.

¿Te apetece?

Vengo de una cata. Preferiría agua.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina, Harry dispuso de un momento para pensar lo hermosa que era, aun sin maquillaje, con vaqueros viejos y una camiseta. Entonces volvió, todavía con el vino en una mano y un vaso con agua en otra. Después de pasárselo, se sentó frente a él, con las piernas acurrucadas y dejando el vino sobre la mesita.

¿Qué sucede? inquirió.

Necesito consejo.

¿Y has venido a verme a mi? mostró auténtica sorpresa.

Bueno, sí. Conoces a Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú misma has pasado por algunas situaciones complicadas. Supuse que lo mejor sería hablar contigo.

Complicadas, ¿eh? Interesante modo de exponerlo se sirvió una copa de chardonnay y volvió a reclinarse Adelante.

No sé cuánto sabes tú. Es imposible mantenerse al día con todos vosotros, pero según Luna, Hermione no es feliz.

Continúa,

Es evidente que a pesar del acuerdo original, desea más.

¿Más de qué?

No estoy seguro. Pero creo que lo que busca es una especie de compromiso.

Ah Pansy asintió como si acabara de darle la última pieza de un acertijo que él no podía ver.

No sé bebió un sorbo de agua, y aunque mitigó su sed, no le aclaró los pensamientos No sé que hacer.

Viniendo de ti, resulta interesante.

Sí en particular desde que treinta minutos atrás había decidido echarse para atrás Si se tratara de cualquiera menos de Hermione...

Pero se trata de Hermione.

Sí.

¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? Pansy se adelantó con expresión seria Me refiero a largo plazo. ¿En la enfermedad y en la salud, y todo eso?

Esa es la cuestión, ¿verdad? jamás me consideré capaz de hacerlo.

¿Pero crees que con Hermione existiría una posibilidad?

Tenía tantas ganas de creerlo que le dolían los dientes. Pero se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez.

Pansy lo observó largo rato, luego bajó la vista a sus manos. Al final volvió a mirarlo.

Lo único que puedo hacer es decirte lo que pienso. Podría estar completamente equivocada, de modo que tendrás que tomarlo con pinzas -Harry asintió Creo que debes confiar en tus instintos. El gran riesgo reside en perderla para siempre, ¿no?

Sí le bastó oír las palabras para sentirse mal.

Desde que te conozco jamás te has considerado el tipo de hombre que se casa. Que lo seas o no es menos importante que el hecho de que crees serlo. Porque estoy convencida de que somos nosotros quienes lo fabricamos. Con nuestra actitud y creencias, aunque no las entendamos. Aunque solo nos aporten dolor.

-¿De modo que al creer que jamás me irá bien en el matrimonio, consigo que se convierta en una verdad?

-Pero es una pena. El hecho que tu matrimonio con la pelirroja no haya funcionado, no tiene porque ser decisivo en tu futuro. Me parece que Hermione y tú formáis una pareja increíble. Si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes, podríais haberlo tenido todo.

-¿Cómo Nev y Luna?

-Cómo Nev y Luna.

Su añoranza fue tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Como un niño pobre con la nariz pegada al escaparate de una tienda de dulces, deseaba que un milagro llenara sus vacíos bolsillos emocionales.

-No crees que sea capaz de cambiar mi forma de pensar ¿verdad?

-Tal vez. Tal vez si la amas lo suficiente lo consigas. Pero no te engañaré. Jamás he visto a alguien cambiar algo tan fundamental sobre sí mismo. No es que no pueda suceder -añadió al percibir su desilusión.

-El riesgo es bastante grande,

-Si, pero la recompensa también podría ser bastante grande -durante un instante también Pansy tuvo la nariz pegada a la tienda de dulces.

En el silencio reinante, Harry sopesó las ventajas y las desventajas.

No quiero rendirme musitó al fin.

No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Pero no puedo seguir durmiendo con ella. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas, ¿no?

Harry, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

¿Preguntárselo a ella? estuvo a punto de soltar el vaso, pero se recuperó de inmediato . ¿Esto?

Te conoce mejor que nadie.

Sí, pero...

Confía en ella. Por encima de todo, es tu amiga.

Dejó el vaso en la mesita y luego apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Pensó en hablar con Hermione de eso. La conversación podía ser un campo de minas. Un paso en falso, y boom, su más querida amiga podía saltar por los aires.

Alzó la vista y sorprendió a Pansy sin sus barreras; el dolor y la tristeza eran tan obvios en su cara que le encogió el corazón. Pero al instante eso se desvaneció y ella volvió a ser la mujer ecuánime y serena de siempre. Pero él había visto la verdad. El tipo de dolor que solo provoca el haber perdido a alguien amado.

El pánico hizo que se levantara.

Gracias. Dejaré que vuelvas a tu vida normal.

Fantástico manifestó ella Otra noche de televisión. Hurra.

Se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Luego tomó su mano libre entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios.

-Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

-Siempre lo hago -asintió.

Hermione salió de la consulta del médico y avanzó con la corriente densa de transeúntes. El impacto de las palabras del ginecólogo aún reverberaba por su cuerpo, centrado en la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior. Se habían acabado las dudas. Ya era una realidad.

Debía contárselo a Harry. Era la realidad de ambos y merecía ser partícipe de ella desde el principio. Aunque no por teléfono. Necesitaba ver su reacción, a pesar de que se hacía una buena idea de cuál podía ser.

Tenía la certeza de que le pediría que se casaran, aunque estaba preparada para eso. Él jamás sabría lo que había en su corazón y se sentiría forzado a hacer lo que tradicionalmente era considerado lo apropiado.

Giró por la Avenida Lexington y sacó el teléfono del bolso. Sonó varias veces y al final saltó el contestador automático. Tras escuchar su mensaje, dijo: «Llámame. Me gustaría que nos viéramos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós». Luego llamó para ver si tenía algún mensaje en su propio contestador, y el primero que oyó le indicó que había sido innecesario que lo invitara. La voz de Harry, algo lejana, le decía que iba de camino a California, donde debía terminar su artículo. Regresaría en una semana. Esperaba que se sintiera mejor. Clic.

Maldición. Bajó la antena del teléfono con algo de brusquedad y lo guardó en el bolso. Le resultó algo raro que se fuera a California sin habérselo dicho. Se habían visto la noche anterior y unas horas antes también hablan hablado por teléfono. No era típico de él. Por lo general, mejor dicho siempre, la castaña conocía su agenda casi con dos semanas de antelación.

Debió surgir algo durante su entrevista, eso era todo. No era por ella, ni por los dos. Solo por trabajo.

Pero se sintió en un apuro. No podía contárselo al resto del grupo sin habérselo dicho primero a él, lo cual haría que las cosas fueran horribles, ya que sería incapaz de mantener un secreto durante más de veinte minutos pues sus amigos apenas la vieran notarían su cambio.

Quizá pudiera decírselo solo a Luna. No. No sería justo. Harry tenía derecho a ser el primero.

Se acercó al bordillo y paró un taxi. Aunque tenía la mente en otra parte, aún debía trabajar para ganarse la vida. Esa noche ni siquiera contestaría el teléfono. De camino a casa pensaba pasar por una librería y elegir algunos libros (unos 10) sobre el primer embarazo. Eso la mantendría ocupada.

Era un buen plan, que habría funcionado si a las siete y media no hubiera llamado a su puerta Cormac.

¿Será Harry tan cobarde como para abandonar el barco?, ¿podrá Hermione guardar el secreto?.

No se olviden el siguiente es el último cap, de esta linda historia adaptada al mundo de Harry Potter.

Bye. Cuídense.


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por acompañarme en la adaptación de esta hermosa historia, y si este es el capítulo final, de una historia cortita y hermosa... hubiera sido lindo que la historia original osea HP hubiera terminado así, pero para eso están los fics.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Molesto? preguntó . ¿Estás ocupada?

Hermione meneó la cabeza y le indicó que pasara.

¿No tienes ensayos esta noche?

No. El director y la estrella están con gripe. Al menos eso es lo que han dicho. Personalmente creo que son amantes. Eso, o se han tomado un día para ir a casarse.

Suena complicado.

Cormac se dejó caer en el sillón y sonrió cuando Garfield y Zambo fueron a darle la bienvenida.

Es el teatro. Siempre es complicado dijo.

¿Qué te sirvo? preguntó con una sonrisa, yendo hacia la cocina.

¿Tienes algún batido de vainilla?

Desde luego a ella no le gustaban pero siempre guardaba algunos en la nevera por si Cormac la visitaba . ¿Qué pasa?

Tenía que contárselo a alguien repuso . Ya no podía guardármelo más.

Sonaba tan entusiasmado que Hermione regresó lo más pronto que pudo al salón. Al darle la bebida, notó que pasaba algo importante.

Es Andy.

¿Sí?

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire con fuerza.

Sé que parece una locura y también que ha sucedido muy deprisa, pero, Hermione, es el elegido.

Ella sonrió. En todos los años desde que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

Nadie había sido _«el elegido»,_ ni siquiera Jude.

No lo esperaba continuó él, poniéndose de pie, lleno de energía contenida . Ya en la universidad me habla gustado, aunque eso no bastó para pararlo todo.

Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado? preguntó ella.

Todo. Él, yo. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que esto es de verdad. Nunca he sentido algo parecido. Estoy como sosegado, ¿sabes?. Como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

A mí no me pareces sosegado.

Porque lo he comprendido hoy. Hace unas dos horas, para ser preciso. Me lo he pasado en grande y he querido estar con él en todo momento. Hablamos y hablamos, y es un chico normal, salvo que no es nada corriente. Le encantan sus ordenadores, pero no hasta el extremo del fanatismo. Es pasión apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sofá . Pero lo milagroso es lo que siento yo cuando me encuentro con él.

Cuéntame.

Titubeó unos segundos, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

Llega hasta mi. No solo a las partes agradables y encantadoras, sino también a las feas y desagradables. Y le gustan todas. En serio. No le importa que me obsesione la interpretación, o que sea un idiota cuando se trata de mi chequera se apartó del sofá y lo rodeó otra vez, sentándose . Me siento completo afirmó Venga, dime que es un tópico... pero, maldita sea, Hermione, es la verdad.

Ella lo entendía. Más de lo que podía revelar, de lo que se atrevía a reconocer ante sí misma.

Me alegro mucho por ti sintió que las lágrimas le humedecían los ojos . Te lo mereces.

¿Sabes qué? le tomó las manos y las apretó . Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque a veces debo pellizcarme para comprobar si es de verdad.

Oh, Cormac. Me complace tanto que me lo hayas contado. Es increíble.

Sí. Cielos, jamás pensé que encontraría lo que tienen Nev y Luna. Pero me equivoqué.

Siento escalofríos se hallaba encantada por el rubio, que había pasado por demasiadas relaciones fallidas. De todos sus amigos, era el más dulce y confiado. Lo cual, desde luego, lo convertía en un blanco fácil.

Nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos continuó él . Este fin de semana. Él va a dejar su apartamento. Durante un tiempo lo intentaremos en el mío, y luego veremos si podemos encontrar algo más grande.

Es maravilloso. Tendremos que ofrecer una gran cena para celebrarlo.

Cormac asintió. Su animación menguó y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

Y bien, ¿qué sucede entre el cabezota y tú?

Hermione se esforzó por no cambiar la expresión.

Nada. Se ha ido una semana a California.

¿Aún seguís con el experimento?

Al menos seguíamos asintió . No sé si va a continuar.

¿Por qué no?

Puede que no sea el teatro, pero es complicado.

El rubio suspiró y le apretó la mano.

¿Sabe que estás enamorada de él?

¿A qué te refieres? intentó soltarse, pero él no la dejó.

Es obvio, cariño. Todos lo sabíamos, pero queríamos que fueras tú quien nos lo dijera primero. Te vi en la boda, y en el almuerzo de los domingos. Lo tienes mal. Espero que Harry sea capaz de levantar la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para ver lo afortunado que es. Los dos os necesitáis.

Te equivocas afirmó, consiguiendo soltarse . Solo somos amigos, ¿lo recuerdas? Amigos con sexo.

Puede que yo sea actor, pero no estúpido. Ni tampoco ciego. Es posible que todo comenzara como amigos, pero se ha convertido en algo diferente. Así que no lo estropees. El amor es lo más importante. Créeme.

Hermione sonrió, pero no de alegría.

Hacen falta dos para tener una relación de amor, Cormac. Dos personas que quieran lo mismo.

Y él lo quiere, y tú lo sabes. Aunque debes recordar que es un chico, y a veces no son demasiado brillantes. Dale algo más de tiempo. Terminará por verlo.

Te quiero, Cormac, pero te equivocas. Después de lo de Ginny, jamás establecerá un compromiso permanente con una mujer. Es lo último que busca en nuestra relación.

¿Estás segura?

Lo estoy. Es de lo único de lo que estoy segura en el mundo.

Entonces lo siento Cormac suspiró . Por los dos.

Sí. Yo también.

Harry encendió el ordenador y comprobó la agenda del día. Sí, era el cumpleaños de Hermione. No era que tuviera que mirar en la agenda para recordarlo. Ella no le permitía olvidarlo.

Todas las navidades le regalaba dos calendarios, uno para, el ordenador y otro de mesa, y en su fecha siempre ponía _¡Celebración del Nacimiento de Hermione!_

Así era ella, sutil como un tren de mercancías. Sonrió y pensó en el regalo que le había comprado en California. No era fácil de complacer y esperaba que le gustara.

Se levantó, se acercó a la maleta, aún sin deshacer desde que había vuelto unas horas antes, y sacó la caja pequeña. Tras una extensa conversación con una amable mujer en la joyería, al final se había decidido por un alfiler con forma de gato. Le recordaba a Garfield y Zambo, pero ese tenía ojos de diamante. Sabía que le encantaría y que lo usaría.

-Llevó el regalo a su mesa e introdujo el disquete en el ordenador. Había escrito su artículo y algo más. No por una gran ambición literaria, sino porque había necesitado una distracción.

Por supuesto, no había funcionado. No dejó de pensar en ella. Lo peor era por la noche, en la cama fría y estéril de la habitación del hotel.

No solo había echado de menos hacer el amor con Hermione, sino charlar y saber cómo era su día.

La semana había sido difícil. Pero, tras haber tomado una decisión, se dirigió al teléfono. La castaña siempre elegía el restaurante para su cumpleaños.

No era capaz de sentarse quieta. Harry iba a llegar en cualquier momento y estaba. muy nerviosa. La habría encantado tomar una copa, pero eso había quedado descartado. Esa era la noche. Iba a contarle lo del bebé. De algún modo, parecía apropiado que fuera su cumpleaños. Una atmósfera propicia para revelarle una noticia que iba a sacudir su mundo.

Fue a la cocina a darle de comer a los gatos, pero vio sus cuencos llenos.

¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Según el reloj con la figura de Félix el Gato, tenía que llegar en los próximos cinco minutos. Volvió al salón. Dios, estaba limpio. Durante la última semana le había dado un arrebato de orden, y no solo el apartamento brillaba, sino que había comprado flores, velas, cojines a juego para el sofá y había forrado los cajones. En otras palabras, había estado preparando el nido. Resultaba tan predecible que le daba náuseas.

Fue al cuarto de baño, encendió la luz y recogió el cepillo para el pelo. No necesitaba peinarse, pero al menos mantendría ocupadas sus manos. Sin embargo, se rió de su propio reflejo, del cuidado que se había tomado con el maquillaje. Del largo vestido de color borgoña que había comprado aquella tarde y de los pendientes que había encontrado en la tienda de la Séptima Avenida.

Para una mujer que estaba a punto de decirle al padre del hijo que aún no había nacido que se sentía plenamente satisfecha con criar al bebé sola, se había arreglado demasiado. Igual cuidado se había tomado con la ropa interior, lo cual carecía de sentido si no entraba en sus planes volver a dormir con él. Jamás.

Suspiró, dejó el cepillo y regresó al salón. En ese momento llamó él.

Se le desbocó el corazón, sintió la garganta seca, las manos frías y no pudo moverse.

Harry volvió a llamar. La ojimiel se obligó, a moverse y a esbozar una sonrisa agradable y sosegada. Luego abrió la puerta.

Maldición. Harry lucía exactamente la misma sonrisa. Iba a contarle algo terrible. Lo sabía. Como que había conocido a alguien en California y que le gustaría que ella asistiera a su boda. Tenía que ser eso. ¿No lo era siempre?

¿Puedo pasar? preguntó.

Ella se hizo a un lado y asintió. Él se detuvo un instante para darle un beso leve en la mejilla.

Hermione pensó que había sido una idiota. ¿Cómo podría haber creído, incluso durante un instante, que podía dejarlo sin desmoronarse, que sería estoica, valiente y madura, cuando lo único que sentía por él era una necesidad tan fuerte que era capaz de hacer que Manhattan se deslizara al mar. Y encima él la saludaba con un beso amistoso.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La castaña cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que ambos se sobresaltaron.

Gracias.

Te he echado de menos comentó Harry de camino al sofá.

No pareció notar la alfombra limpia ni los nuevos cojines. O que ella padecía una muerte muy lenta.

¿Cómo fue tu viaje? preguntó, sin ser capaz aún de mirarlo. Mientras él se acomodaba, fue a la cocina.

Bueno. Terminé el artículo y recogí suficiente material para unos cuantos más.

Estupendo. ¿Qué te sirvo?

¿Qué? ¿No hay champán?

Hermione lo había olvidado. En su cumpleaños siempre era champán.

Pensé que después del viaje estarías harto de vino. ¿Qué te parece un refresco?

Claro repuso tras una pausa confusa . Estupendo.

Mientras ella sacaba los vasos, los llenaba de hielo y servía el líquido, buscó algo a lo que aferrarse, algún modo de enfrentarse a la velada sin volverse loca por completo.

Desde luego, aún tenía que contarle la noticia, pero lo haría más tarde, después de que se hubiera calmado. ¡No se suponía que pasara de esa manera!

El otro día Cormac pasó por aquí comentó, decidiendo en ese momento que necesitaban unos canapés. Terminó de servir las bebidas y regresó a la nevera con la esperanza de haber colocado una fuente de langostinos junto a la mayonesa. Por desgracia, seguía siendo su frigorífico, y lo mejor que pudo encontrar fue apio y crema de queso. Bastaría. Al menos la mantendría ocupada.

¿Cómo está?

Tuvo que pensar un segundo para recordar que había mencionado el nombre de Cormac.

Muy bien. Enamorado.

¿Bromeas?

Dice que esta vez va en serio.

Supongo que habla de Andy, ¿no?

Sí. Van a irse a vivir juntos.

Vaya comentó con tono raro.

Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso mientras preparaba el apio con el queso y trataba de no perder el equilibrio. Lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarse. Respirar hondo. Tener pensamientos serenos.

Espero que le funcione añadió Harry . Sin duda es complicado.

¿Qué, vivir juntos?

No, el amor.

Sí, sí se confundió y untó queso en su dedo pulgar . Muy cierto.

Puede resultar confuso.

Hmm.

Se limpió las manos con un trapo y luego depositó los refrescos en una bandeja. No temblaba tanto al regresar al salón.

El ojiverde estaba sentado con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que casi tirara la bandeja, sino el estuche que había sobre su rodilla.

Tenía que ser el estuche de un anillo. Unos pendientes o un collar se guardaban en otro tipo de caja. ¿Qué otra cosa parecía un estuche de un anillo que no fuera el estuche de un anillo?

Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione.

Ella volvió a sonreír y luego dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita. Costaba analizar el estado de ánimo de Harry, algo que jamás le había planteado problemas. Conocía a ese hombre mejor que a nadie en todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba por la .cabeza.

Aún esbozaba esa sonrisa enigmática. No parecía nervioso, pero, no obstante, tampoco la miraba a los ojos.

¿No quieres abrirlo?

Claro manifestó con voz demasiado alta y alegre. Se sentó a su lado y en ese instante la dominaron los nervios. Él tuvo que pasarle el estuche.

Lo abrió con cuidado, sin romper el envoltorio con su habitual fervor. Le temblaban las manos y esperaba que el pelinegro no lo notara.

Era un estuche de anillo. Un estuche negro. Con el corazón desbocado y una plegaria silenciosa, lo abrió.

En el segundo exacto en que Harry vio que la desilusión le cambiaba la expresión, comprendió lo que había hecho. Hermione había pensado que se trataba de un anillo. El estuche... Desde luego. Oh, Dios.

Es precioso musitó ella.

Pero él captó la emoción ahogada, la vio parpadear varias veces antes de moverse en el sofá y recubrirse con su dignidad.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Por qué no lo había visto? Había herido a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Se maldijo por su propia estupidez y entonces se le ocurrió otro pensamiento. ¿Y si había querido que ella pensara que se trataba de un anillo? ¿Y si había deseado esa reacción como prueba de que si le pedía que fuera su esposa aceptaría?

La idea lo cegó un instante y le dificultó pensar. Santo cielo, qué expresión había puesto Hermione al abrir el estuche, temblorosa por la anticipación. Ella quería que fuera un anillo. Quería que estuvieran juntos para siempre, y como el golpe producido por una tonelada de ladrillos supo que la amaba y que deseaba, estar a su lado el resto de su vida. Hermione era la llave, Había abierto la puerta de acceso a la tienda de dulces y lo invitaba a pasar. Así de sencillo.

Hermione se inclinó, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos febriles, de cerciorarse de que ella lo entendía.

Ella se levantó de golpe, con el estuche aún en la mano.

Perdona dijo . Tengo que... no terminó la frase y se marchó corriendo.

Aguarda se incorporó de un salto, pero ella fue demasiado veloz. Al llegar al cuarto de baño le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Hermione, sal.

En un minuto.

No, no lo comprendes.

Sí que lo comprendo. Lo comprendo muy bien.

Harry abrió la puerta. Ella se hallaba junto al lavabo con un trozo de papel higiénico ante los ojos. Al retroceder estuvo a punto de tropezar.

No, no lo entiendes repitió él . Te di el estuche equivocado.

¿Qué?

El alfiler. Me equivoqué. Tengo que devolverlo.

¿De qué hablas?

Avanzó, la aferró por los hombros y la sentó en el borde de la bañera. Entonces él bajó la tapa del inodoro y también se sentó. Ella retorcía el papel entre los dedos.

No lo he comprendido hasta ahora comenzó . Pensé que manejaba la situación, pero estaba equivocado ella se limpió la nariz pero no lo detuvo . Este... este experimento no salió como yo pensaba. No tenía ni idea... no sabía que alguna vez sentiría esto.

¿Qué es esto? susurró ella.

Que... que quiero más.

¿Más?

Asintió, deseando saber cómo decírselo.

Te quiero soltó.

Y yo te quiero a ti.

No, no lo entiendes. Te amo.

¿Me amas?

Como se aman Nev y Luna asintió. Los ojos de ella. se volvieron enormes y oscuros. ¿Dónde estaba su felicidad? ¿Su sonrisa cegadora? Es realmente un riesgo inmenso prosiguió . Sé que las probabilidades no están a nuestro favor. Es que... le tomó la mano ... por primera vez en mi vida me siento con suerte, no predestinado. Otras personas no son nosotros. Otras mujeres no son tú. Dios mío, he estado tan ciego, centrándome en lo que podía pasarnos y no en lo que nos había pasado. Hermione añadir sexo a nuestra relación hizo que la tierra se sacudiera, pero aguantamos con fuerza, ¿no?. No nos separamos. En todos los años en los que juré que jamás me casaría, que jamás tendría hijos, dejé fuera una gran parte de la ecuación...

¿Oh?

La confianza dijo él . Dejé fuera la confianza. Esa que comparten los mejores amigos. La que tú y yo tenemos desde que nos conocimos. Y cuando seamos viejos y estemos cansados, observando a nuestros nietos en el porche, nuestra confianza aún será fuerte. Casi tanto como nuestro amor.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara perfecta de ella. Él la consoló y se las secó con el dedo. En cuanto la tocó, ya no pudo parar. Le alisó el pelo, le masajeó la nuca, le acarició la mejilla.

Quiero que nos casemos indicó Harry . Y, no te desmayes, pero también quiero que tengamos hijos.

Ella se enderezó de golpe. Al fin la felicidad apareció en sus ojos. Y la sonrisa cegadora que calentaba su corazón como no lo conseguía nada en el mundo.

¿Estás seguro? preguntó, como si temiera que pudiera contestar que no.

En respuesta él se inclinó y la besó. Al principio con suavidad, pero el sabor de las lágrimas saladas lo impulsó a levantarse, arrastrándola consigo. La abrazó y la besó como si ello le pudiera salvar la vida.

Hermione le acarició la espalda, cerciorándose de que era real y de que no se había vuelto loca.

Pasado largo rato, se apartó y lo miró con ojos despejados y el pulso firme. Aún quedaba una cosa de que hablar.

¿Qué? inquirió él.

No me malinterpretes. Esto es lo más romántico del mundo, pero pensaba que quizá podíamos continuar en la otra habitación, Harry rió, la besó otra vez y, de la mano, la condujo fuera del baño hacia el dormitorio. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, con las rodillas pegadas y los dedos entrelazados.

Hay otra cosa indicó Hermione.

¿Debo preocuparme?

Dios, espero que no meneó la cabeza.

¿Por qué eso no me tranquiliza?

Ella respiró hondo y se lanzó.

¿Recuerdas que hace una semana tenía el estómago revuelto?

Claro asintió y frunció el ceño confundido.

Bueno, no era por el estómago.

¿Has ido a ver a un médico? mostró preocupación.

Harry, estoy embarazada.

La noticia le llegó despacio, en fases. Primero enarcó las cejas. Luego se puso pálido. Se quedó boquiabierto. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, deteniéndose en el vientre, para subir otra vez a sus ojos.

¿Te encuentras bien? preguntó Hermione con el ánimo hundido.

Entonces el ojiverde sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia y arrebatadora que le reveló todo lo que necesitaba saber.

¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

Dentro de unos ocho meses corroboró ella.

Pero, ¿no usábamos ... ?

Sí. Imagínatelo.

Santo cielo.

Sí.

Él parpadeó algunas veces, luego se encogió de hombros y su rostro se iluminó con el brillo de sus ojos.

Bueno, creo que deberíamos casarnos pronto.

Creo que sí convino la castaña, sintiendo que se evaporaba la última tensión.

¿Un bebé? repitió Harry con sonrisa bobalicona.

Nuestro bebé.

Vaya experimento que hemos llevado a cabo Hermione asintió Solo me preguntaba una cosa.

¿Qué?

¿Por qué no tenemos sexo?

Las palabras que lo habían iniciado todo.

Ella sonrió y se adelantó.

Porque vamos a estar demasiado ocupados haciendo el amor.

Justo cuando sus labios se encontraban, sonó el teléfono. Hermione no le prestó atención, ya que sabía que sería Luna, o Nev, o Pansy o Cormac. Pensaba contárselos, pero no esa noche. En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono móvil de Harry.

No pienses en otra cosa ordenó él, llevándose los dos teléfonos fuera de la habitación. Un momento más tarde cerraba la puerta ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Ella sonrió con toda la felicidad del mundo, con toda la fe y el amor que existían.

Creo que íbamos por el principio.

FIN


End file.
